


Heart Beats

by unifairie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Incest, M/M, Multi, Negan is a vampire... and he's not the only one..., Original charaters borrowed from original story 'Death Angel ', Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags added progressively, There are different kinds of dead, Witchcraft, and the mention of an elf, beastiality(non-con), inbreeding mentioned, lots of death, supernatural sexual experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie
Summary: So, I decided to wrap things up in a neat little bow. Gave a simple clean ending, as I take a break for a while. Looking forward to my timeon the outside. It's short and sweet... unlike myself. Thank you all who stuck with it til the end. Happy reading.





	1. Whispered Kisses

Rick stepped softly out of the door onto the porch, careful not to make a lot of noise. It was night and Carl was a light sleeper, now, after everything he'd gone through since the world ended, and would wonder at his father's reason for leaving his bed in the middle of the night. 

But, Rick had felt restless, and needed to escape the confines of the house for a while, but he couldn't explain that to Carl, as he couldn't even explain it to himself. He jerked around at the soft chuckle from the corner of the porch, seeing the shadow of the man standing there, mostly concealed in the dark.

"Couldn't sleep...huh?" Daryl huffed. 

"Uh...just ...restless... for some reason." Rick rasped softly back at the shadow. 

"I hear ya." 

"Think maybe I'll just take a walk. That should help." Rick headed toward the steps. 

Daryl moved from the shadows. "I'll go with ya so ya don't get lost in the dark." 

"Yeah, right." Rick snorted, heading toward the fence, Daryl a few steps behind him, letting the curly-headed brunette lead the way. 

Daryl came up beside Rick when they neared the fence, then pressed him up against a panel, an arm going around his slim waist, while his other hand slid along Rick's cheek, cupping the back of his head, to hold him in place, as his mouth came down on the soft full lips, kissing him hungrily. 

Rick pressed back into the confort of Daryl's muscular arms, opening his mouth to the questing tongue, letting Daryl explore his mouth freely, even though he still felt a little shy about what they were doing; not that he didn't enjoy it. 

Daryl didn't mind, happy to help Rick along. He pressed his larger body into the smaller man's, letting Rick feel his arousal, so he would know what he was doing to him. When Rick let out a soft groan, Daryl lifted his head, smiling. 

"You sure are sweet, cowboy. I'd like to just eat ya right up." Daryl's mouth came down on his neck, sucking gently at it, and Rick let out another soft moan. 

"And, you make the prettiest sounds... with that lovely mouth of yours." Daryl mumbled, his hand leaving Rick's waist, cupping his ass, and pressing their groins together, happy to find Rick was also aroused. "Would you like me to take care of that for ya, darlin'?" 

Rick couldn't speak, swallowing hard, before he managed to nod, eagerly, causing Daryl to let out a soft chuckle. He unzipped Rick's jeans, reaching a hand inside to stroke his hard heated flesh, mouth closing over Rick's, as the man arched into his hand. Rick wasn't so shy now, as Daryl stroked him firmly, with a calloused hand, that soon had him moaning hungrily into Daryl's mouth, returning the hungry kisses, until Daryl brought him to release. 

"Here, baby" Daryl guided Rick's hand into the gap of his own pants, filling his hand with his own hard cock, moving his hand up and down it, until Rick took over on his own, then returning his attention to Rick's mouth, smothering his own moans as Rick's hand moved smoothly over his heated flesh. It only took a few minutes before Daryl felt his own release, kissing Rick deeply, showing his gratitude. 

Afterward, Daryl refastened their clothes, pulling Rick in for a last passionate kiss. "Feel better, now, beautiful?" he smiled. 

"Yeah, I think I can sleep, now." Rick mumbled. 

"Always willing to help out." Daryl huffed. "Now, let's get ya home, before that boy of yours wakes up and sends out a search party." 

They headed back along the fence, stopping suddenly, as they heard the sound of someone stumbling toward the gates, and there was a shout from Shane, who was on gaurd duty, up on the walkway of the fence. 

"Hey!" Shane's voice carried over the night, as someone fell against the front gates. "What the hell...?" Shane's eye's glanced down, catching Rick and Daryl standing next to the gates, looking up at him. 

Rick moved away from Daryl, as Shane frowned down at them, feeling unconfortable suddenly, from the heated glare. Their attention was drawn back to the gates, though, as someone yelled from the other side. 

"Please, help us. Please...open the gates..." the winded voice cried. 

Daryl and Rick rushed to do just that, Shane quickly climbing down from the fence, as the gates were pulled open. A young Asian man pulled a very pretty brunette through the opening with him, both breathing hard, but the girl barely on her feet, not looking so good, pale and sweaty. Before anyone could say anything else, she collapsed, Daryl rushing forward to catch her before she hit the ground, scooping her up in his arms, holding her, as the Asian man burst into sobs. 

"Jesus Christ!" Shane sputtered, as Rick pulled the gates closed, securing them. "Take her over to the Doc's office, Dixon. Have her take a look at the girl. We'll have a chat after that, Chinaman." 

Daryl headed off toward the direction of the doctor's office, carrying the unconscious girl, the Asian man stumbling after him, sobbing loudly. Rick started to follow, but Shane grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Rick started to say something, but Shane's glare silenced him. After Daryl, and the couple were out of hearing range, Shane released Rick's arm, but immediately shoved him against the fence, pressing in against him. 

"What the fuck were you doing out here in the dark with that redneck, Rick." Shane hissed. 

"I couldn't sleep... so I took a walk. Daryl just came along." Rick tried to move away from Shane, but Shane pressed in closer against him, holding him against the fence. 

Then, before Rick knew what was happening, Shane had dropped his rifle, and caught a handful of Rick's curls, jerking his head back, his mouth crushing down on Rick's, kissing him hard, a knee shoving between his legs, trapping him, effectively, though Rick put up a fight, trying to push the larger man away. 

"No...Shane. Stop..." Rick gasped, when Shane's mouth lifted from his, after a rough deep kiss. "I don't..." 

"You don't what, baby?" Shane growled. "You don't want me to touch you? Since when do you tell me no? Do you think you can fool around with that damn redneck. I'll fucking kill him, Rick. You understand that. You are mine..." His thigh pressed against Rick's crotch hard, "mine!" His mouth came down on Rick's again, kissing him even harder, as one hand slid under his t-shirt, over his flat tight stomach, up to his chest, to twist a nipple painfully. Rick let out gasp, and Shane deepened the kiss, his body pressed hard against Rick's now. 

Rick stopped struggling, after a few minutes, as Shane got rougher, knowing Shane was too strong, and would only hurt him more if he continued to resist. He didn't want this, but Shane wouldn't take no for an answer, ever. When he stopped struggling, Shane became easier, still kissing him passionately, but not roughly, and his knee stopped grinding Rick's crotch painfully. He caught one of Rick's hands, pressing it against his own hard bulge. 

"Take care of that for me, gorgeous." he hissed in Rick's ear. He nipped the ear hard, at Rick's hesitance. "Come on, now..." His knee pressed harder against Rick's crotch. "Mmm..." he hummed, as Rick slid the zipper down, pulling his large hard cock out, stroking it for him. "That's it, darling. God, you are so fucking hot! I wish we were back at my place so I could strip you naked and enjoy the view of your beautiful body, ... while I watch you jerk me off. Ahh, that feels nice..." his mouth came back down on Rick's, tongue shoving into it taking, taking, taking, as his hips rocked forward, pumping into Rick's hand that stroked his throbbing cock. Soon, he groaned into Rick's mouth as he spilled over his hand. Then, he pulled away. 

"Why don't you go on home, sweetheart. Clean up, and check on your boy." Shane stuffed himself back in his pants and zipped up. "I'll take care of this other business, find out what's going on with the Chinaman and the pretty little lady." He jerked Rick close, taking another kiss, before releasing him, with a hard slap across his ass. "God, you have such a sweet fucking mouth. Wish we had more time. I'd have let you use those talanted lips and mouth on my cock, instead of that pretty little hand of yours." Shane turned Rick around, giving him a little push in the direction of his house. 

Rick felt like a child, the way Shane was treating him, except nobody treated a child so rudely, as Shane treated Rick. And, Rick hated it. He was supposed to be the leader of this group, but Shane had taken control of him. He didn't know how that had happened. But, the man who had been his best friend, before the world ended, had taken over his whole family, and that included himself, though the group didn't seem to realize it, thank god. Rick didn't know what he'd do if anybody came to know what Shane was doing to him. The shame and humiliation would be too much. 

When Rick had found his family again, it had been clear Shane and Lori were together. Though it had hurt Rick, he had realized he and Lori were over, hell they'd barely been holding together before the world ended. He was actually ok with that, feeling they could work it out, and still manage to raise Carl. Lori seemed to want to try that, and Shane seemed in agreement, as well. Everything seemed settled for the three of them. 

It was a little weird, at first, the three of them together, but the people finally got used to it, and even started looking to Rick more and more, until he was just recognised as their leader. And, Shane just stepped aside, knowing he was still very much a part of every decision Rick made, and the real power behind the man. 

It might have gone on that way forever. But, Lori had gotten attacked by that walker and died, and suddenly, it was just Rick and Shane, and Shane moved on from Lori rather easily. The rest of the group never even realized he had moved in on Rick. They merely believed the men were best friends, trying to raise Carl, after the death of his mother. They never saw when Shane had caught Rick alone in the dark, overpowering the smaller man, forcing an intimacy between them, or the continuace of those times in the dark, where Shane took what he wanted from Rick, whether or not Rick consented. 

And, Rick, was ashamed, not knowing what to do, or how to stop it. He didn't want to be with Shane, felt no attraction toward him, in fact, feeling more of an aversion. He tried to stay away from Shane as much as possible, but Shane would seek him out, capturing him in the dark, using his strength to subdue and take from Rick. Rick was only grateful that it hadn't gotten any worse yet, but he knew Shane was going to go there soon. He'd as much as said so, though he'd only gone as far as forcing Rick to perform oral sex thus far; holding him down and choking him into submission. 

That had been the ultimate humiliation for Rick, when Shane shoved his cock down his throat. And, Rick had thrown up when it was finally over, after Shane released him, the bitter taste of the man still lingering on his tongue, making him feel sick, though he knew his stomach was completely empty. Shane had told him he should be grateful he hadn't used his ass. 

And, as horrible as it was to admit, Rick was grateful for that. But, he could feel himself being torn apart inside, as he was subjugated by Shane over and over. And, Shane acted like they were best friends, around the group, only bringing out his viciousness when he had Rick alone, using Rick's body for his own personal playground, touching him anywhere he wanted, doing whatever he wanted to him, knowing he could overpower Rick, owning him..." 

And, now, Rick was being sent home, like the little wife, to clean Shane's cum off, and check on Carl. Sure, Rick knew he should check on his son, but to have Shane actually send him to do it was just one more humiliation for him. As Rick washed up, he thought back to the feel of Daryl's hands touching him. It made him feel so cherished, unlike Shane's unwanted touches. Shane made him feel shame and fear, treated him like a possession, something he could own, something he could use... 

Rick had been friends with Daryl for a while, but their relationship had only recently taken a romantic turn. Tonight had only been the second time they'd been together, in that way. The first time, Daryl had simply given Rick a hand job, had him backed against the wall of the house, in the dark, kissing him, firm hot hungry kisses, giving their mouths quite a workout, then taking the next step by getting him off. And, Rick had been so happy, after they'd had a mutual hand job this time, pleased he could give Daryl something, in return, their relationship moving along nicely. 

Then... Shane had come along and ruined it, putting the memory of himself into Rick's head, the feel of Shane's hands and mouth...a poisoned darkness, shading over that little bubble of warmth and happiness Daryl had left inside of Rick. And, the thought of it caused a tear to run down Rick's cheek. 

Rick splashed water on his face, clearing away all traces of the sadness, trying to appear normal again, though he wasn't sure he could ever be that anymore, as he led several lives, hiding secrets and his shame, trying not to lose his mind. He checked to make sure his son was still asleep, then headed over to the doc's office to find out what was going on. 

"Hey, Rick, I wondered where the hell you had disappeared to." Shane said, when Rick entered the room, pretending he hadn't sent Rick away. 

"I went to check on Carl." Rick replied, "to make sure he was still asleep." Rick hated how Shane grinned at him, like they were sharing a secret; which they were, but not because Rick wanted to. Rick didn't want to be sharing anything with the man. Rick noticed that Daryl gave him a curious look too, but he didn't acknowledge him right now, not with Shane watching him so intensely. 

"So..., how's the girl doing?" Rick asked Denise, the doctor who was tending to the unconscious girl. 

"She's a little rough, appears to be severely anemic. Could use a transfusion, in fact. Anybody here got type A blood?" 

"Not type A, but I do have type O." Rick answered. "I hear it's universal." 

"You're right about that." Denise replied. "It's a rare type. Would you care to make a donation?" 

"Not a problem, anything to help." Rick mumbled. 

"Thanks, Rick. You're a lifesaver." Denise said, drawing the needle from his arm, after the transfusion, and pressing a bandage at the bend of Rick's elbow, where she had drawn the blood. She handed him a container of cold juice from the fridge. "Drink this. You might want to grab a bite to eat too. You're already a little on the lean side, could afford to put on a few pounds." 

Rick blushed, taking the juice she handed him, surprised that she'd noticed his weight. He didn't really pay that much attention. He'd never held any fat anyway, his body having always been lean and wiry. Unfortunately, her comment had brought both Shane and Daryl's eyes to peruse his lean figure, and his blush grew, as both men smiled, in appreciation of his trim figure, which both had some intimate knowledge of. 

"So, Chinaman, wanna tell us your story," Shane turned his attention back to the newcomer, which Rick was grateful for, even if it did irritate him that Shane was playing leader in front of Daryl, knowing he was doing it on purpose, letting Daryl know his level in the group, and sending a warning to the redneck. It had the right effect, as Daryl glanced between Rick and Shane, looking confused, and Shane wore a smug grin. 

"My name is Glenn, and I'm not Chinese." the man sniffed. "I'm Korean... that's Maggie, my wife," he indicated the unconscious woman. "I don't know exactly how to tell any of you about this, but I guess with us living in a world full of zombies, you won't find it so unbelievable." 

"We were living on a farm with Maggie's family," Glenn began. "until recently, when we had to flee for our lives, after we were attacked by the dead. And, I don't mean those mindless walking corpses wandering around, either. I'm talking about the Dracula sort of dead, some bloodthirsty motherfuckers. It was hard to believe, at first. Wasn't the world full of zombies enough without adding those creatures? There was a whole group of them. They swooped in on the farm one night, killed all of Maggie's family, slaughtered them like animals." Glenn took a moment to pull himself together, before continuing. 

"The leader called himself Negan." Glenn said. "There was another one he called Simon, that seemed to be more powerful than any of the other followers, and there was one that had one side of his face fucked up. Negan said some religious freak had doused him with holy water. He called him Dwight. And, if you're wondering how I managed to come by all this information, it was because Negan took a liking to Maggie, wanted her for his harem. She begged him not to kill me, said she'd be with him if he spared my life. He agreed, but said he was going to make me a human slave, and she was going to be one of his blood whores." 

"She only did it to save my life," Glenn looked at them as if they were judging his wife, which Shane actually seemed to be, but the rest were in too much shock, finding out about a group of vampires, to worry about judging a woman who did whatever she had to to save the life of her husband. 

"I managed to escape from the room they locked me in during the day, and found Maggie. I got her away, but couldn't find out where any of them had gone to ground. Negan had locked Maggie in the basement. She was in rough shape. He had forced her to have sex with him several times, as well as feeding from her. That's when I found out that the Dracula stories weren't very accurate. I didn't realize vampires could still have sex. Maggie hadn't thought so either. She just thought he'd be feeding on her, not that he would rape her, although he told her it wasn't rape, when she called him on it, because she had technically agreed to be his blood whore..." 

"You mean to tell me you have a group of vampires after your ass, and you brought that shit to us!" Shane exploded. "Jesus Christ. What the hell are we gonna do, now? I don't know how to fight goddamn vampires. I should just shoot your ass, right now." 

Rick stepped in front of Glenn, protectively. "Calm down, Shane. Glenn wasn't trying to cause problems for us. He was just trying to escape from those creatures, and save his wife. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same if it had been Lori" Rick tried to use Lori as a buffer, and was only partially successful. 

Shane did back down, but didn't seem to have any understanding of Glenn's thought process, causing Rick to suddenly realize that Shane probably wouldn't have reacted the same way over Lori. It made him feel horribly betrayed. He had stepped aside for Shane, when he had been reunited with his family, because he had thought Shane loved her. But, now he knew that hadn't been the truth. Lori had simply been another conquest to Shane. Rick felt she hadn't deserved that, because she had really cared for Shane. 

'That callous bastard!' Rick thought, what amount of respect he had still managed to have for Shane completely gone, though under the cicumstances, it had been such a small amout anyway, but the utter lack of feelings for Lori put the final nail in his coffin. Rick just wished he could escape the man's clutches himself. 

Rick had never had any attraction to men before the end of the world, and he still didn't, other than Daryl Dixon, anyway. He didn't understand it. Maybe it was just because of the person and had nothing to do with the gender, because Rick never looked at another man sexually, was never aroused by any of them. 

But, with Daryl, he could only think of the guy's mouth on his, hands touching him...and he wanted to settle down and make a life with him, even though he was another man. He would have never thought he'd feel this way about another man, but Rick could admit, if only to himself, that he was in love with the shy redneck. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to tell him that, though he hoped he'd work up the courage someday, if he ever managed to escape Shane's hold on him, that is. And, that hold was like a vice, that seemed to grow ever tighter. 

Rick wasn't sure what Shane felt for him, other than lust. He couldn't believe Shane actually cared about him, if he would force him to be intimate with him, when he knew Rick didn't want that. When you cared about someone, you considered their feelings, didn't you? Shane just seemed to be all about himself. He was a selfish bastard. Shane just seemed to enjoy having what he considered the best, and he'd even made a comment to Rick once that led Rick to believe he considered him just that. He never failed to compliment Rick, when they were alone, and he was busy forcing himself on the smaller man, telling him he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and how hot his body was, and how much Rick turned him on. Of course, Rick didn't want to hear that from the man, didn't want Shane to see him that way at all. But, it made Rick think that was the reason Shane wanted him so much; thinking Rick was the best and wanting to own him. 

Rick didn't understand it. He'd never thought himself to be such a prize. He was a rather introverted person, Lori had always complained how he wouldn't talk about things. He had tried to be a good husband, though he had failed as far as Lori was concerned, anyway. But, he had worked hard, paid the bills, made a home for her and Carl. He didn't know what more she wanted. He hated to speak ill of the dead, but he didn't feel Lori had appreciated all he did to try to make her happy. And, even though he'd had plenty of attention from women, he never even thought about cheating on her. 

And, now, with Daryl, he realized how it should have been; the respect, the caring... how Daryl was with him, and he knew that was how it should have been, and it was why he had fell in love, really in love, and realized he had loved Lori, but he had never been 'in love' with her. And, it had taken the end of the world for him to find someone he could fall in love with, only to have Shane stand stubbornly between them, claiming Rick like he would an expensive, shiny new sports car. And, as much as Rick hated it, he couldn't seem to find a way out of the situation. 

But, now was not the time for him to concern himself with his personal problems, when his community was at risk. There was a group of vampires they needed to worry about. And, Rick wasn't sure any of them were going to make it through this new war they'd be drawn into; because there was going to be a war, of that he was sure. Rick simply couldn't imagine not trying to save his people, no matter the cost. He just didn't know how he was going to do it, or how much time they'd have before those creatures were descending on them. But, the community needed to get prepared immediately for the battle for their lives.


	2. Night Breaths

The sunrise was a relief for everyone at the doctor's office. It meant the vampires hadn't found them yet, and they had the day to put together a defense. Rick had been thinking in those few hours of the night that had been left, before the dawn. He had put together a plan of sorts, discussing it with all those present in the doctor's office. And, since nobody else had any ideas they were willing to just go with Rick's.

Rick led the way, as Daryl and Shane followed, leaving the still sleeping Maggie in the care of Dr. Denise, and her husband, as they headed to the rectory. They would start with Father Gabriel. Since Glenn had told them holy water apparently had some negative effects on one of the vampires, they needed to get some of that. Plus, the priest might be able to give an opinion on the rest of Rick's ideas. 

Father Gabriel was shocked to see the three men so early in the morning, and even more shocked when Rick told him the reason for the visit at such an early hour. Father Gabriel was honest in saying he'd never thought about vampires as real possibilities, but he had never thought of zombies that way either, before he'd had to deal with them. And, he felt Rick's ideas were as good as anything. He would get busy on his part, which was providing the holy water, it being pretty simple, as plain water being blessed became holy water. The next part of the plan was a little more complicated. They were heading for the church, and the whole town was being called in for a hastily organised meeting. 

Once a few key people were woken up, they were sent around to wake up the town, sending them off to the church meeting. Rick waited at the church, with Daryl and Shane, and a freshly woken Carl, as a sleepy Michonne, Abraham and Rosita went about getting the rest of Alexandria to the church. Once the people were gathered, Rick broke the news to them about a possible vampire invasion. 

Surprisingly, the citizens of Alexandria seemed to believe him, but Rick realized that they had been living in a world of the Walking Dead long enough to suspend disbelief of such creatures. So, their minds were fully open to whatever else could be out there. But, there was one fly in the ointment, and Rick wasn't really surprised at who it turned out to be either. Spencer never seemed to let him down, when it came to being a general pain in the ass. 

"Vampires!?" Spencer cried, in disbelief. "What other fairy tales you gonna tell these people, Grimes? You let two complete strangers into our community, and the Chink tells you a fabulous tale, that you swallow, hook, line and sinker, like the stupid guppy that you are; and you want to feed that bullshit to these gullible fools here. Did you ever think to find out the truth, maybe question the dumbass about that tale, before you decided to disturb our sleep with such a tale of fancy?" 

"Shut your trap before I shut it for ya." Daryl growled at Spencer. 

"It's ok, Daryl. I can handle this." Rick said, softly. "Do you really want to question the existance of vampires, when you live in a world full of those rotting corpses that are just outside these walls, Spencer? Don't tell me those are just fairy tales, too." Rick sneered, causing Spencer's face to redden in embarrassment and anger. "If you think they aren't real, perhaps you'd like to just go outside the safety of those gates and shake hands with a few of those hungry creatures, maybe have a little conversation with some of them. Surely, they won't try to eat you, since they're only fairy tales, anyway." 

"I don't have to do any fucking thing you say, Grimes. This is my home, not yours. You are the one that should leave, you and all your people." Spencer snapped. "And, take all your fucking problems with you. That's all you've brought to Alexandria. We were fine, before you showed up to destroy our town." 

"I'm sure you were, Spencer, living here, inside these safe walls, in fantasyland. And, that's what you would have been doing, when that herd of walkers came through, breaking down your fences and devouring your stupid ass, because you had no idea how to defend yourself." Rick snapped. "If my group hadn't come along your whole town wouldn't even be here right now." 

Rick heard the mumbles of agreement go through the crowd. Spencer had no support in this community. His voice was therefore inconsequential, and Rick had put him in his place. He slumped down in his seat, grumbling in defeat, knowing he had no voice anymore, as far as this town was concerned. So, if he wanted to go against Rick, he'd get no support. It galled him, but there wasn't much he could do about it. 

"Ok, then," Rick continued, as if the interruption had never happened. "I really don't have a lot of information about vampires, so we'll be going on what we might have seen or heard from movies or books or such on how to deal with these creatures. As Glenn has informed us, they probably have a few surprises in store for us, and it is highly likely some things we try won't be effective...but it's all we have. What we do know is that holy water has an effect. Apparently one of the creatures came into contact with it and it fucked up his face pretty good. So, that is going to be a gauranteed weapon for us. I'm setting Father Gabriel up to start preparing that for us. Next, we'll have to get containers for it. It might look silly, but it could save our lives." 

"And, we can try crosses and stakes. We'll find out how effective those are; if the vampires have an aversion to the crosses, and if the myth about stakes is true. We are also going to make torches, to light up the perimeter of the fence at night. Maybe fire can help us as protection. We all have to get to work on these things. I'll start by putting a few people in charge of getting together supplies and getting things put in place before dark. I have a feeling those creatures will be showing up around then. So, let's stand together and save this community...."  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

The community had tried to catch naps, eat, and take care of necessary needs, as they worked deligently on their defense system. The perimeter of Alexandria's fence had been lined with torches connected to a gasoline soaked twine line, so all could be lit almost instantaneously, when needed, by simply lighting the end of the twine, like a fuse; at least that was the hope, unless something went terribly wrong, always a possibility, but not one they could afford to dwell on. 

Every member of the community had been armed with a sharpened-stick-stake and holy water, as well as some crosses, made from twigs, tied together with twine, in the form of a cross; the real crosses which had been found, also dangling from a few necks. 

Rick was one of the lucky ones, in that he had a cross, and gave Lori's old one to Carl. Daryl also had one around his neck, that had belonged to Merle at one time. Shane was making do with an improvised one, as were Abe, Rosita, Tara and Enid, and the two rescuees, Glenn and Maggie. Michonne had to make do with an improvised one as well, though Eugene had been clever enough to make one out of a silver fork, bending the tines out on the sides, making a pretty efficient cross, hanging from some fishing line. The man was clever that way, and some of the others wished they'd thought of it upon seeing his idea. 

Of course, Spencer had found the one his mother had kept in her jewelry box. He hadn't helped with any of the preparations, but was still equipped with a stake and holy water, which he scoffed at, of course, but didn't relinquish; always the coward in the end, after all. Father Gabriel had gone as far as to put on some priestly robes, he'd found at the rectory, to go with the collar he usually wore. He had never worn them before, but was donning them now. Every little bit helped, he figured. 

The sun was starting to go down, and everyone was waiting, though not in plain sight. They weren't offering themselves up as an open invitation to the vampires. They stayed hidden, but were ready to go into action if necessary, hopeful it wouldn't be. 

But, of course hope was useless in any case. It wasn't long before the sound of vehicles could be heard, arriving at the gates of Alexandria, a surprise for Rick, who had expected the vampires to appear silently, or perhaps fly in, he didnt really know, but he definitely didn't expect them to arrive in vehicles. There was the sound of doors opening and closing. Then silence... and silence...and more silence...before the voice boomed out. 

"I can hear a lot of fucking hearts beating like goddamn jackhammers, you bunch of scared-assed fucking rabbits. But, I came for something that belongs to me....my pretty little whore and a thieving slave." There was a few moments of silence... then, the voice lowered to a growl. "Come to me, my little whore. Come to Daddy." 

Maggie, who had woken as the sun set, but was still lying in the bed, in the doctor's office, suddenly sat up, startling Glenn and the Dr Denise. Glenn grabbed her as she tried to get out of bed. Maggie struggled to escape, letting out a scream of agony, as pain tore through her body, when she didn't answer her master's call. 

"Release my whore, slave." Negan roared. "Her pain will only increase until she answers my call. You stole my property, which is a death sentence, plus you put your hands on her. Nobody touches what belongs to me. You will wish you were dead before I'm done with you. Now, come to me, my beauty." 

Maggie howled in pain, and everyone could hear the anguish in her voice. Glenn let out a cry of pain, as well, when Maggie lunged forward, suddenly, clamping her teeth into his exposed neck. He was so shocked he released her, and she jumped from the bed, running to the door, jerking it open and rushing out into the street. 

Suddenly the sky was alight, as the torches burst to life, Daryl having lit the twine fuse and the whole fence was blazing, as all of Alexandria came out of hiding, ready to fight. 

Maggie came to a sudden stop, as if the invisible rope pulling her had suddenly been released. She stumbled backward, almost falling, before coming to a stop, standing there, looking terribly confused. 

Suddenly, there was a loud whoosing sound, like hundreds of birds taking flight, all at once, and creatures were suddenly coming down all around them, having swept past the torches as if they didn't exist. The citizens of Alexandria were dropping to their knees in fear, forgetting all about their weapons, except for Rick's group, who were back to back in a circle of protection. Glenn was standing a short distance away, holding a bewildered Maggie, his neck bloody from where she'd bitten him. 

A loud whistle ripped the air, causing everyone to look up, as the vampire leader came floating down to earth, dressed entirely in back leather, a barbed-wire wrapped bat slung over one leather clad shoulder, apparently wanting to make an entrance. 

'A leather jacket in the full heat of summer?' Rick thought, was a strange sight. The creature was also wearing an amused grin. 

"Come to me, my beauty." Negan said softly, to Maggie, and she jerked from Glenn's arms. Glenn suddenly hit his knees as if someone had slammed him to the ground. Maggie glided over to Negan, melting into his arms, and they shared a passionate kiss, his hand sliding under her dress, between her thighs, and she moaned into the kiss. Negan pulled away from her with a chuckle. "I'll fill you later, my little whore. And, that name, ughhh," Negan gave a shudder of dusgust. "I won't have a whore named Maggie. Your name will be Muriel. Now, go join your sisters." 

Maggie turned and walked to the gates, pulling them open, walking out to join the group of beautiful women, who greeted her with hot open-mouthed kisses, their hands running over her body, carressing her. 

"No...!" Glenn cried. "She is my wife." 

"She ceased to be your wife when she bound herself to me. She spread her legs wide, and I gave my little whore what she so desired. And her blood tasted like wine. I drank well as I fucked her over and over, with her begging for more. She couldn't get enough of my cock, such a wonderful slut" 

Suddenly, the vampires closed in on Rick's group, who were also being slammed to the ground, their containers of holy water torn from their hands, flung away into the night. But, Rick managed to grasp his stake, shoving it into the chest of the vampire in front of him. 

Surprisingly, the creature didn't burst into flame, but fell to the ground with a howl of pain. Before Rick could do anything else, he felt a pain slam into his jaw, as he was backhanded by Negan, and flew backward, landing on his ass. 

Negan jerked the stake from his soldier, tossing it away. "Go. Feed." He pointed the vampire in the direction of Glenn. "But, don't kill. I have much punishment for that slave, before his death. Feed and heal, only. Then throw his ass on the collection truck." 

Negan walked over to where Rick was sitting dazed on the ground, rubbing his aching jaw, surprised it wasn't broken. 

"You're a fiesty little fucker, aren't you" Negan chuckled, not seeming at all angry that Rick had just tried to kill one of his vampires. 

Rick jerked his head up, at the scream from Glenn, seeing the vampire fastened to his throat. 

"Fiesty and fucking gorgeous!" Negan growled low in his throat, catching Rick's chin, to stare into his waterfall eyes. Rick jerked away, but Negan grabbed an arm pulling him to his feet, and Rick soon found himself pressed against a leather-clad chest. 

Negan caught his chin, lifting his head, and cold lips were pressed against his own. And, he wasn't able to move, as a tongue invaded his mouth. He tasted the coppery tinge of blood, and gagged, but the tongue did a leisurely exploration of the entirety of his mouth, as Negan pressed his hips into him, and he felt the creature's hard arousal. Rick was furious and disgusted, but helpless. 

Negan lifted his head, licking his tongue slowly across Rick's lips, feeling his shudder of revulsion, before winking and grinning at the look of fury in those fiery brilliant blue eyes. 

"There must be a fucking heaven and I'm in it, because I have found the most beautiful goddamn angel." he growled. 

Rick let out a cry, as he suddenly found himself flung over the man's shoulder, taking the place of the damned baseball bat, which had disappeared somewhere. Negan's hand slapped his ass hard, and he felt the burning heat of it through his jeans, but was still unable to move. 

Negan walked over to stand in front of the group, and Rick could hear scufflling noises, but was unable to see anything that was going on. 

"Seems I have pissed off a few people, including this Angel," he grabbed a handful of Rick's ass, in punctuation to his statement, squeezing it hard. Rick was sure his ass was going to be bruised after it's repeated encounters with Negan's hands. 

"Keep yer fuckin' hands off him." Someone growled. 

Daryl. Rick would recognise that growl anywhere. 

"Are you part dog, or something, growling at me like that, Wolfie? You don't behave I'll put your hairy ass in a kennel. You must have really liked 'Angel' to have such a reaction. You just might be fun though, highly EN-TER-TAIN-ING! Simon, put a muzzle on that pup, leash him and throw his ass on the truck. I'll build a fucking kennel for the bitch. Could even let some of my wolves breed him. Might be interesting to watch. We'll see." 

Negan paced back and forth, one hand full of Rick's ass, kneading it like worry beads.Then, he stopped in front of someone else. The sounds of some huffing grunts let Rick know it was Shane. 

"And, you must have really wanted 'Angel,' too. That's too bad. He's mine now, and nobody touches his beautiful ass but me. You might be of some use though. You don't look much like 'Wolfie.' You're more of a big old Buck. My boys can get a little wild sometimes though, and enjoy a good hunt for some fresh meat. You look sturdy enough to last for a few hunts, before they tear you apart. Dwight, why don't you throw 'Buck' on the collection truck too." 

Negan walked over to stand in front of someone else. "And, you must be his whelp, awful protective of Daddy, huh?" Rick felt fear invade his body as his son had drawn Negan's attention. "I can see him in you, but you must have taken after your mother. Hey, you're a nice-looking kid, but you're not a stunner like 'Angel,' are you? Bet you could make a loyal soldier one day, though. Arat, hogtie his ass. He's coming with us. But, don't put him on the collection truck. Throw him in a van, and keep an eye on the wily little fucker." 

"As for the rest of you bloodbags, you will stay here. You belong to Negan now. You are my cattle. You are useless as anything else, but my group must feed. We will keep you safe from those nasty stinking walking corpses and in return you will keep us well fed. Do you understand? Repeat the fuck after me, you sorry-assed bastards, 'We belong to Negan.' "... 

Rick heard the soft rumble through the crowd, but he could tell they were repeating the words. 

"You might want to speak the fuck up, bloodbags." Negan growled." 'We are his cattle.' " 

This time the voices rose, and clearly repeated the words. 

"That's better, you sorry sons-of-bitchs." Negan purred, patting Rick's ass. Rick was going to kill this bastard, he thought. 

Negan's voice gave a soft chuckle inside Rick's head, startling him. 'That's right, gorgeous. I can hear your thoughts,' Negan's voice purred in his head. 

'Then, you know I'm going to kill your goddamn ass,' Rick hissed back 

'Ohhh, you are a delight, Angel. You are quite talanted. You are already mind-talking with me. You are definitely going to be a treasure.' Negan gave his ass another hard slap, making him fume. 

"Please... please let me come with you." Spencer's voice cried out, suddenly, and Negan turned to look at the preppy blond, with a sneer. 'Another fucking vampire groupie' he thought. 

"I have no use for you, you sniveling peice of shit," Negan snorted. 

"Please..." Spencer whined. 

"Wellll, you are a pretty enough peice of fluff. Davie would like a toy to play with, I think, though he's a little rough with his toys. But, you did ask for it. Ok, Davie, it is yours. Enjoy." Negan watched as his inbred vampire shuffled forward, yanking Spencer to his feet, and tossing him over his shoulder. 

"Noooo." Spencer wailed, alarmed. "I meant you, not this creature..." Spencer struggled to escape. 

"Make sure you cut it's tongue out, Davie. I don't want to have to hear that pathetic whining. And, the removal won't decrease your pleasure in the use of the mouth. Take your toy, Davie, and enjoy." Negan turned back to the rest of his cattle. 

"We will come here weekly to feed. All you have to do is stay healthy for us. You'll have a week to recover from the feeds, plenty of time. If any of you get sickly, we'll put you out of your damn misery, understand. And, any little rebellions will be dealt with harshly. You are here for only one reason, to nourish us. Do that and you may have a productive life. Fail, and your lights will be extinguished. Ok, crew, go ahead and feed." Negan turned, carrying Rick away, to the sounds of cries as fangs sank into the flesh of the humans kneeling on the ground before them. 

Negan carried Rick to the collection truck, placing him in the cab of the truck, before fastening the seat belt securely around him. "Safety first, my gorgeous Angel. Don't want anything to happen to you, now, do we?" After Negan had him locked into the seat belt, he cupped the back of Rick's head, pulling it back with a handful of soft curls, and took another kiss from his reluctant pet. "You have the sweetest mouth, Angel, and I will enjoy it often." Negan released him before sliding into the seat beside him. 

Simon joined them a little later, wiping his bloody mouth. "That redhead had some robust wine in his veins. I think I'll have him as my permanent." Simon smirked, starting the truck. 

"He's yours, then." Negan said. "Put your brand on his ass on our next trip." Negan picked up the tiny cross that hung on a chain around Rick's neck, smiling. "They actually thought these would protect them." he snorted, jerking the chain and breaking it, then tossing it out of the open window. And stakes? Really? Those things might hurt us, but they don't fucking kill us. They were clever about the holy water though. That shit can melt our asses, even if it doesn't kill us. And, it makes us ugly as fuck, like Dwighty." 

Negan slid a hand into the front of Rick's shirt, carressing his smooth chest, before ripping the shirt open, as he leaned in. 

Rick let out a cry when fangs sank into his shoulder, but within a few moments he felt a pleasure filling his body, as the vampire drank from him, Negan's hand, reaching down to unfasten his jeans, freeing his cock. Rick didn't even realize what was happening, his mind in a pleasure-soaked daze, as Negan stroked him to a release. 

Negan smiled as he lifted his head, licking his lips. Negan tilted Rick's head back, taking in the pleasure-glazed eyes, before bringing his mouth down, to enjoy a passionate kiss from those soft supple lips, before Rick drifted off to sleep, needing to recover from the feeding. 

Luckily, Negan didn't really need to feed often, not even once weekly as his soldiers did. He merely fed for the pleasure of it. He enjoyed the feeding, but he'd never need it enough to drain someone. And, in truth, he could go months without feeding, with no ill effects. But, there was no reason to deny himself, and he certainly wasn't going to deny himself the pleasure of this honeyed wine from the Angel's golden veins. He pulled Rick's head over to rest against his chest. 

"Isn't his cock lovely, Simon?" Negan mused. 

Simon glanced over at the still exposed genitals of the sleeping man, giving Negan a smirk. "Yeah, he has a pretty dick. Why wouldn't he, with his looks. He's the prettiest one you ever owned, a real work of art. Have to say I'm a little jealous. You always have the prettiest pets. Your whores are gonna be jealous." 

"Good. They should be. It's not every day one comes across this kind of beauty. This one isn't going anywhere. He's a fiesty one. Gonna be a real firecracker when I free his mind, which I don't plan to do for a bit. I'm going to keep him all sweet and cuddly for a little while, just enjoy making love to him, before I deal with taming his fiery little ass." 

"All that fire should make for a wild ride when you fuck him, though." Simon said. "And with a succulent mouth like that, it should really be a joy on a cock. I bet you'll get multiple orgasms out of this one. Someone that looks the way he does was born to be a slut." 

"I think you're right, Simon." Negan grinned at his number one soldier. "And, I intend to make sure he fulfills his destiny... with my cock." 

They both had a hearty laugh at Negan's comment, knowing Negan had totally meant every word.


	3. Fiery Hearts

Rick was still sleeping when they arrived at their destination, and thus unable to view the spectacular sight of the huge structure made of concrete, that had once been a factory of some sort, but was perfect for the vampires, now. They had renovated it to fit their needs, dividing it into two levels, plus the underground parking garage. The bottom level was completely, sealed off from the top, except for a staircase at one end, that led to the upper levels. Maggie followed the rest of Negan's blood whores as they went up those stairs to reach their living quarters, the other ladies taking 'Muriel' into their care, to teach her what her role as Negan's newest member would be. Negan had released Rick from the seat belt, lifting the sleeping man into his arms, and carrying him, bridal-style through the heavy triple-reinforced steel doors.

There was no need for lights for the vampires, who could see perfectly in the dark, but Negan liked the lights, and his lovelies still needed them to see by, as they were technically humans, plus the fact he had electricity, which was something he could show off. So the lights were turned on, lighting the interior of this bottom section, except for one area, the cells; dark desolate concrete rectangles, with heavy double-reinforced steel doors, that it took the strength of a vampire to open. There were dim bulbs in the ceilings, that barely gave off enough light to be called a night light, though some light did filter in from the outer lights, through small slots near the top of the steel doors, for ventilation. 

Daryl, Shane and Glenn had been drug inside and tossed into three of the concrete cells, not putting up much of a struggle, as they had been weakened from being fed upon by their vampire gaurds, and Glenn was just too devastated by the loss of Maggie to even care what happened to him anymore anyway. The doors were slammed shut and they were left in their cells, which were totally empty, except for drain holes, which they would be expected to use for necessary needs. But they only had a bare concrete floors to sleep on. 

Rick, on the other hand, was carried by Negan into his own private Sanctuary, a huge section which had been walled off into a room, with soft lighting making a romantic setting, and a king-sized bed was centered in the room, covered with lots of blood-red silk bedding, dozens of pillows, and soft plush blankets. Negan liked to be confortable when in his boudoir, and he liked the absolute sinful luxury of the outrageously expensive bed linens. 

And the king-sized bed was big enough for more than one, and was used in such a manner on numerous occasions, nights when he had several of his lovelies in his bed for a night of total debauchery; nights when the bed linens were changed to black, because they tended to get messy, and black was the most concealing for many stains, including blood, which there was plenty of, as Negan was admittedly sloppy. 

Negan would feed and fuck all night, and he needed several whores so he didn't drain them. He didn't want to kill his lovelies. As it was it would take them a few days to recover. He admittedly was a little rough, and the whores found it difficult to even walk when he had finished with them, after being fucked raw and losing almost half their blood supply to his gluttony. But, they would be given time to fully recover, before he used them again. 

But, that was why he had about a half-dozen of them. And, they certainly enjoyed it too, begging for more, though Negan knew that was his fault, as well. Anyone he wanted to keep, he used his orgasmic bite on, so that they only felt intense pleasure, and his blood whores were turned into insatiable nymphos, so that when they weren't with him, they used each other for sexual gratification, much of their time spent on that activity. Maybe it was sadistic of him, turning them into nymphos, but he didn't care. He liked them that way. 

He had also used his orgasmic bite on his 'Angel', as well, the reason for the man's response to being jerked off by a total stranger. Now, no matter how he fought it, Angel would not be able to resist him. Angel would want him whether he wanted to or not. But, Negan didn't even want the semblance of any physical resistance for a while, and was going to keep Rick under mind control, so he couldn't physically resist him at all. He would only be able to rage a mind war with him, which Negan was sure was going to be one rough ride, but one he was up for. But in the meantime, he was going to be enjoying that wonderful body that he now owned. 

Negan laid the beautiful man down on the plush bedding, and finished undressing him, running his hands over the perfect body, caressing the soft skin that covered lean muscles, before his lips and tongue tasted the warm flesh, every inch, worshiping it, and the man. His hands parted pliant thighs, taking the velvety soft flesh into his mouth, tasting the light musk and slight salty sweat on it, as well as some of the drying cum from his earlier orgasm. Negan cleaned him up thoroughly. He tasted so wonderfully masculine and human. 

His hands slid under Rick, cupping the perfectly tight small globes of the ass, kneading them as he suckled his Angel, feeling the length grow firm against his tongue, until he was rewarded with the slightly salty sweetness of his release, which he swallowed greedily, savoring every drop. The cum had no value to his system, but he relished the taste of it, and would be enjoying it regularly, regardless of the wishes of his Angel. It was a part of the Angel that was his now. This embodiment of his idea of perfection was completely his now, all his. 

Negan came down on the bed, drawing the lovely Angel into his arms, as he sent his mind out, seeking his wolves, beautiful wild beasts who had been haunting the forrests, before he called them home, to the Sanctuary. He smiled as he felt them head in the direction of home and their master. They would spend the day in the underground parking garage, sleeping there, but attuned and sensitive to intruders, while being immune to the bite of the rotting dead, if it were ever to happen, highly unlikely, as they would tear those creatures apart, while never eating any of the poisoned flesh, knowing better. They were intelligent creatures and excellent day gaurds. 

Negan sought out his soldiers, finding them all piled together in a corner of the bottom level, huddled together in a large pile, like puppies, as vampires were wont to do. They were essentially a pack and always slept together in a huge pile, snuggling and cuddling, their need for the touch of each other ever present, confort and reassurance, as they slept. If Negan hadn't had the Angel to cuddle, he would have drawn them into his room, to form the pile with his pack. 

Negan's smile remained as his mind traveled upstairs, to his lovelies. They felt him sweep over their minds, as they were all piled together on a king-sized bed, whimpering their pleasure, his newest addition included. He deepened into her mind, separating her from the pile, and she eagerly spread her legs, as he used invisible fingers to rip away her panties. No need for such things around him. None of his whores wore undergarments. He looked at her dark nether hair, admiring it's lushness, before he pushed three invisible fingers inside her, testing her response. Her hips surged up, seeking more, as a moan passed her lips. 

Negan chuckled. She was coming along perfectly. He let his invisible body cover hers, his hardness thrusting deep inside her, with no preparation. He heard her gasp at the pain of it, but her legs wrapped around him anyway, heels digging into his buttocks to draw him deeper into her tightness. His hands slid up to her full perky breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples hard, as he fucked her, pounding into her, as he sank his fangs into her throat, drinking deeply from her. 

His release came soon enough, as he released into her, hearing her whimper as he withdrew, knowing she had to be sore; as he had fucked her raw a few nights ago, after all. But, it had been her debut night, and he had to break her in well. Tonight was just a reminder of what her role was, and who she belonged to. 

He licked away all traces of her blood from his lips, enjoying his astral travel. He brought those lips down on the Angel's, taking a hungry kiss from the soft sleeping ones, pressing the body closer. This one was special, and he was going to take some time with him. This was the one he had been waiting for, the one who would become his heart's mate, as soon as he sealed his heart from all others. He would work on that later. Right now his only interest was in getting enough of that delicious mouth, which he continued the kiss, even as his mind checked out the rest of the Sanctuary. 

He checked on the boy. The young heir of the father had fallen asleep on the matress in the cell, pulling a blanket over himself for warmth. Negan had provided some confort for the boy, not treating him as he did his other prisoners. This one was going to be a part of his army after all. He would be turned by Arat when he was finished with his training. Negan knew he'd make a ruthless vampire, when the time came, and he would be a loyal soldier by then. But, that was somewhere in the future. 

Negan checked on his other prisoners, happy to see them so miserable, trying unsuccessfully to find a comfortable spot on the concrete floors to sleep, shivering with cold. Negan knew they would eventually sleep, simply due to exhaustion, but there would be no comfort found in the unforgiving concrete floors of their cells. Negan reached with one hand, to pull a warm plush blanket over his Angel's nude body, mindful of his comfort, parting from those luscious lips, finally. 

He could feel the approaching sunrise, and a drowsiness, though he didn't really have to sleep, unlike his soldiers. But, he enjoyed the rest, and let his eyes close to the coming day, feeling his wolves entering the parking garage of the Sanctuary, to gaurd their master through his day of slumber  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Rick came awake, totally lost and confused. He didn't know where he was, at first, thinking he was in the hospital, but that lasted for a few minutes before he remembered the apocalypse, then fast-forwarding through his life in a few seconds, to living in Alexandria. He started to roll out of bed, so he could go check on Carl, but he couldn't move. 'What the hell?' Then it slammed into him. The vampires! But...? A truck... he'd been put in a truck... the collection truck, and... that vampire...Negan... got in ... and another one... he couldn't remember what Negan had called him. Rick's head hurt, as he tried to think... That son-of-a-bitch! The bastard had bit him, drove his fangs right into his shoulder. God, it hurt! Then... Rick couldn't remember anything else. He guessed he must have passed out from blood loss. So, where the fuck was he? 

Rick tried to move again, but the results were the same. His body seemed frozen. Then, he remembered how helpless he'd been. That fucking bastard had done something to him, so he couldn't move, or even speak. And, it still seemed to be in effect. How in the hell could he escape if he couldn't move? And he still didn't know where he was, but it was soft and warm... yes, a bed, and a blanket...soft against his skin...skin? He realized he was naked... and that he wasn't alone at the same time. 

Fuck! He was in a bed with that bloodsucker, wrapped up in it's arms! Rick wanted to scream in pure rage and frustration, but his voice had been silenced. He hated that he couldn't do anything about what was happening to him, or to any of his family or friends. He wondered what that monster had planned for him, not sure he wanted to know, sure it wasn't anything good... and with that sick mind, he was sure it would be extremely unpleasant for his friends and family. 

Rick hoped Carl hadn't been hurt, though he knew it was too much to hope for that Daryl hadn't been. He just prayed he was still alive. He didn't know what he'd do if Daryl been killed... not much, he guessed, with his helplessness. He'd been frozen by that fucking bastard, and couldn't fight back, couldn't do anything, in fact. 

"I didn't kill your lover, Angel." The voice growled, softly, against his hair, "neither of them." 

'What the fuck?' Rick started, at the voice. 

"Yes, I can hear your thoughts, remember? And, you have been most unflattering in your thoughts of me, though I haven't killed a single person in your community yet." 

'Yet?... so you plan to kill my people? Why? And, don't give me a bullshit answer like because you're a vampire and that's what vampires do.' Rick hissed back, in his mind, as he couldn't speak. 

Negan burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. Angel was so amusing. He would certainly not be bored with this little spitfire. 

"Just a manner of speech, Angel. Yet is just a word, doesn't mean anything, particularly. I don't know what I'm going to do with any of them, yet. They are merely food for my people at the present time... except for the ones I brought with me. Those I have plans for. " 

'What plans?' Rick asked. 

"Well, your son is going to join my soldiers eventually..." 

'You want to turn him into a monster like you...I won't let you...' 

"You won't what?" Negan growled. "You don't get a vote here, sweetheart. This isn't a democracy. There is only one boss here, me. You will learn that. You're lucky I like your whelp. I could have just disposed of him. He is of no use to me at all. But, he was a part of you, and that gave me a certain fondness for him... enough to take him under my wing, so to speak. So, he will be trained... then Arat will turn him. He'll make a hell of a soldier. Just be glad he'll be alive... at least in a sense. I could have killed him, turned him into maggot meal... so be grateful for the favor." 

'Turning him into a monster isn't a favor.' Rick cried. 

"It's the best favor you'll get from me. It's that or he can join the rest of the cattle, Angel. He's going to be one of my soldiers or I'll take him back to that town for food..." Negan waited, but Rick didn't answer. "Good. He'll make a hell of a soldier." Negan replied. 

'What about the others?' Rick's voice was soft, even in his head. 

"You mean your lovers? 'Wolfie' is my entertainment. 'Buck' is for sport for my soldiers. They need a little fun too. But, you needn't concern yourself with their welfare. You are with me, now. You will never be with either of them again." Negan explained to Angel. 

'Are you going to kill them?' Rick was terrified for Daryl. 

"I told you Wolfie was for my entertainment. I'll have a kennel built for him, keep him for a pet, teach that dog to obey, get him trained to a leash... probably have to train him with a choke collar 'til he learns to obey, think I'll let Dwight train him for me..." Negan mused. 

'Why would you do that to him? He's a decent person, a wonderful human being.' Rick cried, pushing into Negan's mind, interrupting his words. 

"And, that, sweetheart, is exactly why. You are far too attached to him. That is not going to fly. You are going to watch his humiliation, until you detach. And, that humiliation will continue for him until you do. You are mine, and I don't fucking share. Remember that, my beautiful little Angel." Negan growled. 

'That's not fair!' Rick cried. 'He doesn't deserve that, to be treated like an animal, just because we care about each other. What right...' 

"Stop, right there, sweetheart..." Negan growled. "Remember what I said about who the boss is here. I will do whatever the fuck I want. And, he isn't the only one that will be brought to heel. Your ass will be, too. You will do exactly what I want you to. And, what the fuck I want is for you to be my sweet little cuddle bunny. Let's just get started on that, right now." 

Negan's mouth came down on Rick's, and, against his will, Rick's mouth opened for his exploration, as pleasure began to flow through his body, though his mind was yelling 'No, no, no'. 

Negan's mouth traveled from his mouth over his body, finally coming to his groin, parting his thighs and taking the hard cock into his mouth. Even Rick's mind couldn't say 'no' any longer, as he was incoherent with his need. He didn't even have any thoughts left, as Negan sucked him dry, limp with pleasure, when Negan's mouth took his again, drifting back to sleep, in Negan's arms.


	4. Sugar and Spice, and Not Very Nice

Negan rose from the bed, watching the still slumbering Angel. He could have watched the beauty sleep for hours, he was so fascinating, but the night had come and there was much to do. He was going to allow Angel some freedom tonight...but only some. He had much too much to do to carry his beautiful ass around, so he was going to grant him that small freedom, so he could follow his master around, like a good protégé... which is what he was in a sense, as well as being Negan's lover, though that part was a work in progress.

"Come on, sweetheart. Time to wakie-wakie." Negan growled, a hand delivering a firm slap to those lovely bare globes, startling the beauty awake. 

Brilliant blues glared at Negan, as Rick jerked over onto his back, then those waterfall eyes gazed back in shock, as he realized he could move. 

His mouth opened, as he tried to say something, but found he was still forbidden any speech. 

'What the hell?' Rick cried. 

"Show some gratitude, Sweet Cheeks. I am allowing you movement. Don't have a tantrum because I haven't given you your sound back. You can mind-talk with me, anyway..., which is all that's necessary, so what's the problem?" Negan asked. 

'Maybe I'd like to be able to talk like everyone else... did that thought ever cross your fucking mind?' Rick snapped. 

"Why would I care?" Negan mused. 

'You insufferable son-of-a-bitch...' Rick hissed. 

"Sticks and stones, baby...sticks and stones. .." Negan grinned at his fuming 'lover/protégé in training.' 

"But, let me give you an understanding of your expected behavior tonight." Negan turned serious. "You will follow me, and be my adorable little shadow, while I take care of business. That is all you will do. You will not interfere. And, you will not attempt to escape, or you will lose that freedom of movement I have so graciously allowed you. Plus, Wolfie gets punished for your bad behavior. He'll get enough punishment for his own. Do you really want to add yours to that?" 

'What do you mean?' Rick rasped 

"Simple, sweetheart. I told you that beast was going to be broken to a leash.. well actually it'll be a chain and a collar... but still... you get the picture... It will be my newest form of entertainment. .. one of them anyway... Buck will provide some entertainment, as well, for a little bit... but that's for later. I have other stuff to do right now." Negan tossed a red silk robe to Rick. "Put that on. It's what you will be wearing tonight." 

'You expect me to wear this?' Rick gasped. 'No fucking way!' 

"Well, if you prefer your birthday suit...so be it..." Negan chuckled. 

'No, no...' Rick snatched the garment back when Negan reached for it. 'I'll wear it. Ok. I'll wear it...' Rick cried. 'Don't I get some underware at least?' Rick asked, pulling the garment on. Of, course it was a short one, too, hitting him at mid-thigh. He couldn't believe the humiliation he was having to endure. The robe had clearly belonged to a lady, and Negan seemed to be classifying him as such. 

"Honey, I certainly don't see you as feminine in any fucking way. I know you have a dick. I've certainly enjoyed it a few times. You taste delicious. And you'll certainly learn to enjoy my taste, as well. As for underwear, ... uh... no. My whores don't wear them, my soldiers don't either, and neither do I, as a matter of fact. I let my damn freak flag fly... and so will you. So, get used to it. Underware is a strict no-no. Now, come on. I have shit to do." Negan caught Rick's arm and pulled him off the bed, and into his arms. 

'Give me a little sugar to start with, Angel' Negan purred in Rick's mind, before his mouth came down on Rick's, kissing him hungrily, until Rick was clinging to him, his cock hard and throbbing. 

Negan released his Angel with a chuckle, knowing exactly what he had done to the human, and enjoying it. "We'll take care of that problem later. But you look perfect, with your hard-on quite evident for all to see." Negan glanced down where Rick's arousal was pushing out against the front of the flimsy robe. "Now, there will be no doubt what your feelings are for me, huh, Sweet Cheeks?" Negan laughed, heading for the door. 

'You son-of-a-bitch!' Rick cried. 'What have you done to me.' 

"Just made you a little more agreeable, sweetheart," that's all, just like all my bitches." 

'I am not your bitch!' Rick cried, moving to follow Negan. 

"Of course you are, darling. You'll ride my cock or suck it any time I want. That is your role, as my new number one. I've made you my queen bitch. You should be happy. That will be a hell of a rank around here. You outrank all my whores now. How about that..." When Rick didn't retort to the taunting, Negan glanced at the human, finding him to be developing a serious pout, apparently upset 

"Jesus, doll. I don't know what your problem is. You act like you're a fucking virgin. You won't be doing anything you haven't done a hundred times before. Hell, you had two fucking lovers, for Christ sake! You've been bouncing on their cocks and sucking the marrow out of their boners for a while. No need to get all shy about it now." Negan growled. 

'You don't know shit!' Rick whispered. 'It wasn't...' he trailed off, not wanting to share this with Negan. 

But, Negan had caught him, his mind diving into Rick's to catch the truth. 

"Damn, sweetheart! I'm sorry about that shit I said. I didn't realize..." Negan husked. "So, Buck was a fucking asshole to you, huh? That makes what I have planned for him truely justified. I may be a real bastard, but I make sure there's pleasure for all involved. I gaurantee you will enjoy getting fucked by me. I will rock your goddamn world, and have you begging for more. And, there ain't no shame in being my bitch, either. You'll come to realize that in time. Later, I'm going to really make you purr, kitten, but right now it's business time, so let's go get to it, sugar."  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Rick was shocked when he followed Negan up the stairs. They went into a huge room where there were about a half dozen beautiful women lounging around in skimpy black negligees. At Negan's entrance, they all seemed to come to life, staring at the vampire hungrily, definitely sexual. Rick felt uncomfortable in the sexually charged room. 

"Sherry, baby." Negan singled out one, a striking chestnut beauty. The others let out disappointed whimpers, including the newest member, Maggie, Rick noticed. 

Sherry glided to Negan, her hips swaying seductively. When she reached Negan she curled around him, literally purring. 

"Meet my new queen bitch, darling." Negan grinned at the clinging woman. 

Rick was surprised when she ran her amber eyes over him, appraisingly. "Does he have a tight hole?" her eyes flicked to Negan. 

Rick knew his face was flaming, at her frank intimate question. She wasn't acting jealous at all, more curious than anything. He didn't understand anything that was going on. 

"I haven't had the pleasure of sticking my dick in his hole yet." Negan laughed. "But, I believe he's still a virgin there... though he won't be for long. I'm going to be making him purr for me real soon." Negan gave a laugh, when Rick shot a glare his way. 

"Do we get to play with him, too?" Sherry shot the question to Negan. "I could get him used to it, like I did all your other bitches. I could get his hole loosened up nicely with my strap-on. All you have to do is freeze him for me, and I would fuck him every way known to man and then some... All I have to work with is Muriel now. Those other bitches bore me. And, he is so fucking pretty... look at those goddamn eyes... waterfalls... gorgeous blue waterfalls. I'd love to fuck him while I look into those beauties..." Sherry reached out suddenly, to touch... 

Negan's hand struck like a cobra, snatching hers away before she could touch his Angel. 

"Don't be a damn cunt, dear!" Negan snarled. "If you try to touch him again I'll break your fucking arm. He's mine... only mine. Nobody touches him but me. And, my cock will loosen his hole up just fine, not that I want it that loose anyway. You know I like a tight hole." Negan shoved Sherry away roughly, but she certainly wasn't cowed, staring boldly at Negan, challanging him. 

Negan met her bold gaze, seemingly enjoying her spunk. "Ok, bitch. You need to be put in your place. On your goddamn knees!" 

Sherry smiled, sinking to her knees in front of Negan, waiting. Negan turned to Rick, surprising him. 

"Take the robe off, darling. This bitch needs to know what she will never have... what belongs to me, only..." Negan told Rick. 

'What!?' Rick gasped. 'No...I...' 

'Did you just fucking tell me no, Angel?' Negan snarled in Rick's head, though his face looked perfectly bland. Nobody was aware of the conversation they were having. 'You just earned Wolfie ten lashes. I told you he would be punished for your misbehavior... and you will be an audience to that punishment later... keep defying me and see what happens... take the goddamn robe off, now!' 

Rick's face paled, but he quickly shed the robe, standing nude in front of the room of women, ashamed and afraid. His cock was even still half-aroused, adding to his shame. 

Negan gave him a warm outward smile. "Come here, Angel." 

Rick was too afraid to refuse again, coming up to Negan timidly. Negan pulled him close, bringing his mouth down on Rick's, until he had him whimpering, his dick rock-hard and leaking again, before pushing him away, laughing. 

"Parade around for all my whores, baby-doll. Let them all see what decorates my bed. Let them all have a good look at what I'm going to be fucking. And, hold that head up high. I want them to see that gorgeous face, too. Go on, now. Strut your stuff, beautiful..." Negan ordered Rick. "And, as for you, my defiant little bitch... put that sassy mouth to some good use and suck my fucking dick...and you better swallow every goddamn drop!" 

Rick couldn't believe what was happening. As he strolled around naked, he tried to tune out the sounds of Sherry slurping Negan's cock like an ice-cream cone, and Negan's loud exaggerated groans of pleasure... as well as the highly aroused whimpers of the other women as they masturbated in front of him, turned on by Rick's nude aroused body and the sex scene that was being performed in front of them. Soon the room was filled with moaning orgasmic women, until Negan let out a yell as he came, adding to the women's squeals as they got themselves off, as well. Rick had silent tears running down his cheeks. This was too humiliating for him, being used to sexually stimulate the crowd. 

Negan reached down, picking up the silky robe, holding it out to Rick, with a cruel grin... But, Rick quickly covered his nudity anyway. Though everyone in the room had already seen his goods, he was relieved to be able to cover up. 

"Put my dick away, Angel." Negan ordered. 'You might as well get used to handling it. You'll be doing a lot of it.' he whispered in his mind. 

Rick picked up the still moist cock, shivering, tucking it back inside Negan's leather pants, zipping him back up. 

Negan's next move shocked Rick again, as his hands settled on Rick's slender hips, and he lifted him strait up in the air over his head, then bringing him back down, his head buried under Rick's robe. Rick's twitching body left no doubt as to what he was doing. Then, Rick arched sharply backward, his body jerking with his orgasm. 

Negan lowered Rick to the floor a few minutes later, drawing him close, holding him, because his legs were buckling, too weak to hold him up at the present time. Negan grinned, licking his lips. "Breakfast was delicious." he chuckled. "Have fun, ladies. Find yourselves some real food. There is plenty here, the fridge is stocked and so is the pantry. I'll make sure Angel gets some real food, too. I want to keep this body perfectly healthy. See you later, bitches." 

Negan swept Rick into his arms, and descended the stairs, heading off for the kitchen, actually intent on feeding his lovely little morsel, since the human couldn't exist without it... though he certainly intended to start supplementing it with his own blood soon enough. Angel was going to have to learn to enjoy the taste of it, because he was going to bind that heart to his, before he turned his Angel, whether or not he wanted it.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Rick was following Negan through the maze of the first floor, being led outside. He had tried to refuse any food earlier, saying he just couldn't eat, because he was feeling sick to his stomach, which was true, the thought of Daryl being beaten making him terrified, and his stomach rolling in rebellion. Negan had told him he could either eat or pass ten more lashes on to 'Wolfie.' Rick had no choice, eating some fruit, forcing it to stay down, because throwing up would only add to Daryl's punishment. 

As Rick looked around, he could tell that it had been set up like an arena. There were some seats off to the side, and Negan led him over to what looked like a damn throne, set in the center of the rows of benches. Negan took a seat, motioning for Rick to cuddle up in his lap. Rick gritted his teeth, and sat down on the leather-clad crotch, his ass firmly planted against Negan's hard cock. Jesus Christ, was his goddamn dick always hard? 

'Always...just for you, beautiful.' Negan whispered in his mind. "Now, it's time for some entertainment, baby. Rick watched as the other vampires came out of the concrete maze, through the same door he and Negan had exited. The ladies came out, wearing tight leather skirts, in varying colors, with matching bras, and thigh high boots, the skirts riding high on their sleek thighs. Rick thought they looked like a bunch of hookers, as did he, and was sure it was a look Negan was going for. He tried to keep his robe down, so he wouldn't expose anything more than his thighs, even though all the ladies and Negan were well aware of what he looked like nude. 

He noticed that there seemed to be different things that had been set up, part of the 'entertainment', he guessed. He was having a hard time, trying not to throw up, as the ladies parked their bodies on the padded benches around Negan, Sherry parking close to Rick, eying him hungrily, making him nervous. She pulled Muriel down beside her, kissing her passionately, pushing her thighs apart so Rick could see her pussy, which she shoved three fingers into, moving them in and out, as she stared in Rick's eyes, licking her lips. Rick tore his eyes away, not interested in the spectacle she was performing on the newest member. 

Rick watched as three vampires drug Daryl, Shane, and that Asian kid out. Daryl had a collar around his neck, attached to a heavy chain. His hands had been bound behind his back, and he was being forced to move around on his knees. That scarred-faced fucking vampire held the end of his chain, jerking him to make him move. Shane, was in a similar predicament, his arms also bound behind his back, but he wasn't wearing a collar or chain. Negan's second had him on a rope, around his neck. Another of Negan's soldiers was dragging the Asian guy out the same way. 

All three men were brought over to be placed a few feet in front of Negan. When the Asian kid saw Maggie, he cried out her name. She never even noticed, moaning, as Sherry continued thrusting fingers into her, her hips bucking up to meet them, as Sherry chewed at one bloody nipple. 

Then, Arat led Carl out. He was not bound in any way, held by only the firm grip of Arat on his arm. When he saw his father, he let out a yell, trying to break away from the female vamp. 

"Dad!" Carl yelled. 

Rick tried to jump up, but Negan's arm tightened around his slim waist, holding him still. 

'Let me go, damn you. That is my son!' Rick cried. 

'Settle that pretty little ass down, Angel...' 

'My damn name is Rick, not Angel.' Rick didn't even think about it, just bringing his elbow down as hard as he could, right into Negan's crotch. And, Negan reacted like any human male, letting out a howl, like a tomcat, and releasing Rick. Rick stumbled toward Carl, and when Arat stepped in front of his son, Rick lost it, his fist connecting with the female vamp's jaw sending her onto her ass. 

"Are you ok, Dad?" Carl eyed his father, his cheeks flushing, at the skimpy outfit. 

Rick shook his head, gesturing to his mouth, trying to get Carl to understand that he couldn't speak. 

But, the moment was lost, as Rick felt himself lifted from behind and tossed over Negan's shoulder, as he was frozen again, no longer able to struggle, and everyone was getting an eyeful of his bare ass. Arat had regained control of his son as well. He had been taken to one of the benches and pushed down on it, Arat sitting beside him. 

Negan walked back to the throne with Rick, reclaiming his seat. He draped Rick over his lap, yanking the robe up, baring the pretty little cheeks, then bringing his hand down firmly acoss them. Several minutes later, Rick's cheeks were a rosy red color and heated from the spanking he had received. He had started out with curses and threats to Negan, but ended with pleas to stop. Negan repositioned him in his lap, taking a moment to wipe some tears from his cheeks with his fingers. 

'Sorry I had to do that, Angel, but you were being a brat. My goddamn nuts still hurt. I like your fiestiness, but that was too much. Now, you will not be given any freedom for a while. I was going to be nice, but this little episode has changed my mind, so get used to immobility for a while. Now, you'll get to watch the entertainment, as will the whelp, and neither of you will be able to do or say a fucking thing about it.' Negan growled. 

Rick realized the vampire had done the same thing to Carl that he had to him, so that his son could no longer move or speak. He wanted to kill the bastard, but was helpless to do anything but watch whatever 'entertainment' the monster had planned. 

"Ok, folks, it's time for the start of the show. Dwight, you can start the parade." Negan spoke to the scarred vampire. "Strip Wolfie and fasten him to the fence. Simon, do the same with Buck. And, Davie, leave your toy alone long enough to put Asian kid up there, too." 

The big disgusting mutant vampire pulled reluctantly away from the human he'd had on one of the benches. Spencer was a little worse for wear, but still attractive. But, his mind was evidently not still fully intact. He was nude, his arms bound behind his back. He made a grunting sound, incapable of speech any longer, as his tongue had been cut from his mouth. 

It wasn't the only thing that Davie had done to him, though. The mutant had also cut away all his genitalia, leaving only a hole to urinate from and some scarred cauterized skin between his thighs. He gagged, trying to catch his breath. The vampire had just pulled it's huge deformed cock out of his throat. He'd been using Spencer's mouth to mastubate with, and was a little irritated he'd been ordered by his master to do some work. But, he knew better than to hesitate to follow a direct order. 

So, Davie left his toy and drug the Asian to the fence, ripping the clothes from his body, then tying him spread-eagled onto the fence, before he returned to the bench, to grab Spencer by the hair, forcing him back onto his cock, burying it deep down his throat, then beginning to fuck him viciously, shoving the cock over and over down the throat. He stopped, pulling the suffocating human off himself. He wanted to watch the show. He'd get back to this later, he decided. 

"Simon, would you do the honors?" Negan grinned. "Please, start with the Asian. Ten lashes with the whip, and don't hold back, I want to see him bleed." 

Simon pulled a coil from the belt of his camos, shaking it out. His lips turned up in a smile of pleasure as he drew back his arm, ready to unleash his black devil. There was a sound like a high-pitched whistle, as the whip sliced through the air landing like a rifle shot across Glenn's back, sending up a scream from the man. 

The whip flicked back to it's owners hand, then struck like a cobra across the skin again, tearing another scream from the man's lungs. This time when the wily black snake flicked back to it's owner, flecks of blood were sprinkled across the dirt. After ten lashes, blood streamed down the back of the unconscious man, and coated the black leather, dripping onto the ground at Simon's feet. 

Rick was silent in his mind. He just couldn't believe what was happening. As he watched the whip cut into Glenn's flesh over and over, he felt sick, but he was still trying to process what was happening. And, he found it almost impossible to believe that the young man's wife was totally uneffected by what was happening to her husband. She was still making out with Negan's whore as if her husband weren't hanging on a fence unconscious, having been whipped bloody, all for her. 

Rick just found it unbelievable, that she was that enthralled with the vampire. He knew that Negan controlled him to some extent, but it hadn't wiped away his feelings for his people, his concern for them. And, if he hadn't frozen him, he'd still put up a fight. Maybe, Negan could make his body respond to him, but he still had his mental rebellion, and if he had been able to speak, everyone else would be well aware of how he really felt, as well. But, Maggie hadn't once given any verbal or physical resistance to the vampire. 

Rick watched as the whip was brought down across Shane's back, heard the painful gasp from his lips, in lieu of the scream that Glenn had emitted, and should have been impressed at the man's strenth; but in fact, he was confused at his thoughts. He felt bad that another human was being treated this way, but he felt a small satisfaction that Shane was receiving a punishment. 

But, when the lash of the whip tore into his flesh for the third time, and he finally let out a scream, Rick felt no more satisfaction, and only a sickness remained. He didn't need any more revenge against his tormentor. This went way past what he felt Shane deserved. He wished he didn't have to watch any more, and closed his eyes. But, he could still hear, and it wasn't any better. 

'We haven't even started on Wolfie yet, Angel, and he has earned an extra ten for your behavior.' Negan's voice whispered in his head. 

Rick's eyes shot open, remembering. How had he forgotten that. 'No...please..., don't punish him for my behavior. He doesn't deserve that. What do you want from me? I'll do whatever you want if you don't whip him...please....'

'That's not really an incentive, darling. You'll do whatever I want anyway. You don't have a choice.' Negan replied, but he held up a finger, halting Simon as he raised the whip for a first lash across Daryl's bare back. Simon raised a brow, but let the bloodied whip hang at his side. 

'What do you want?' Rick cried, desperately. 'Can't you see the scars he already has. That man has already been through enough hell in his life. Please...please... don't whip him. I'm begging you, please.' Tears were streaming down Rick's cheeks, but he couldn't help himself. 

Negan stared at him intently, as if considering, then, 'Just because you beg so beautifully, I will give you friend a reprieve...' Rick sighed, in relief. 'But he still gets punished, baby.' Rick gasped, not understanding. 

"Simon, forego the whip. I don't think Wolfie can take twenty lashes from it, which is his share, as he has to take Angel's punishment as well as his own. Why don't you downgrade it to twenty lashes with the strap. That way we can avoid all the blood, and still get a proper punishment." Negan relaxed back on his throne, pulling Rick in for a passionate kiss. 'Happy now, beautiful?' 

'Nooo.... no, no, no...that's not what I wanted... oh, oh, ohhhh...' Rick was losing his ability to think under the passionate kiss....pleasure coursing through his body. He could hear the sounds of the strap slamming into Daryl's flesh, the groans that escaped his lips, but they were so distant, with the fire racing through his veins, only vaguely aware of Negan pulling the robe open, displaying his nude body for everyone to see his full arousal, his cock hard and leaking, as Negan took it in hand. And, Negan's mouth continued, as he stroked him to full arousal, and he wasn't even aware when the strap stopped, Daryl's punishment over. 

Rick didn't know he had an audiece watching him and Negan, as Negan's mouth left his, moving to envelop his cock, as he gasped and moaned, writhing in ecstacy as Negan finished him. He had become the entertainment, the other vampires, as well as Negan's blood whores highly aroused by his performance, too much so, in fact, as they closed in around the pair, intent on having some action. 

Negan became aware of the danger of the situation his behavior had put Angel in. The vampires were pack, after all, and they now wanted to share the pleasure of their leader, ready for the orgy. Negan moved quickly, covering Angel's body with the robe. He couldn't allow his Angel to be gang-raped by a pack of vampires. Negan stood up, laying Rick on the throne, then turning to face his pack. 

"No!" Negan let out a roar. But, the battle was on, as his vampires were rolling in their arousal for the beautiful Angel, and trying to get around Negan, so they could get to him. Negan's talons came out, ripping across faces and throats, flinging bodies away, until he had brought his pack under control. They would heal, from the wounds he'd given them, but now they would need to feed again, and Alexandria was too weak to survive a second feeding this soon. These vampires were ravenous, and whoever they fed on now would die, totally drained. 

But, where could they find what they needed. Negan himself needed to feed, after the exertion he'd had to put out to stop Angel from being gang-raped, and though he hadn't wanted to end the Asian's punishment so quickly, he was the only one that was expendable enough. Buck still had too much punishment and he didn't plan on killing Wolfie at all. But, Negan needed to feed to keep his pack under control, until they could be fed, so, that little bastard would get off lucky. Negan drove his fangs into the bloodied shoulder, and drained the unconscious man quickly, before turning back to his pack. 

"Go! But, not to Alexandria. Feed on some other hapless souls, but not our cattle. Quickly, now, for you must be back before dawn. The entertainment is over for the night." 

The pack took to the air, rushing off in a whoosh of wind, in search of a meal. Negan gave an angry growl. He had been stupid, and if he hadn't been as strong as he was, a total disaster could have happened tonight. Stupidity. He couldn't believe he had lost such control, to allow that to happen. The Angel certainly had gotten to him, more than he'd realized. He knew now, that this was the one he'd been waiting for, but he hadn't realized just how much this attachment would fuck his mind up. He had to rein himself in, or he could put the Angel in more danger. And, as long as he was human, he could die. 

Negan cut the Asian's body from the fence, tossing it to the ground, calling to his wolves, that had watched the spectacle from around the fence, so they could feast. He ordered his blood whores back inside, as he picked up his sleeping Angel, heading back to his room, leaving the other two prisoners on the fence. They would be safe enough. The wolves would keep away any rotters. And, they could be put back in their cells by Simon and Dwight when they returned. He had almost forgotten the whelp. He gave the wolves the silent order to watch him as well, until Arat returned to take care of him, then he headed inside to put his Angel to bed.


	5. Moonglow and Shadows.

Negan watched his Angel sleep, pressing him deeper into it. He had planned on a much longer night of festivities, but his stupidity had ended it early. He needed to remember that his blood controlled his pack, that they felt what he felt, unless he blocked his mind to them. He had been careless in his feelings for Angel. Now, those feelings had permeated the whole pack.

Fortunately, the feelings would wane in the pack, as they weren't theirs, but his, but they wouldn't disappear completely from the minds of his soldiers. They would always have an attraction to Angel now, since he had shared with them. It wasn't something he normally did. He had been careful in his passions with his whores, never sharing, so they reacted to those beauties naturally, finding them attractive, but knowing better than to touch. But, his sharing of his feelings for Angel had almost caused a catastrophe. 

The pack was much like wolves, only with a much stronger bond, sharing everything so much more deeply. And, they were all his creations, his having brought them all over into the life, so, in effect, they were all his children, and could be very unruly, at times. They did have minds of their own, but his mind could override their own. He was the leader of the pack, after all. He rarely forced his thoughts on them, unless it was a much-needed punishment, which occasionally had to happen. 

Dwight had been one such case. When he'd come across Dwight, he'd been married to Sherry, someone Negan had desired. He'd thought Dwight would make an excellant addition to the pack, and he was a good soldier. But, he had a problem with Negan not making Sherry pack, as well. Negan had tried to explain to him that Sherry was only a bitch he wanted to fuck and feed from, but never fit for a soldier. That had upset Dwight, and he'd gone on a rampage, unfortunately, attacking Negan. Negan had to discipline him then, even though he was a newborn, and didn't recognise what he'd done. 

So, Dwight had been locked into a steel coffin, to starve until Negan deemed his punishment over. His howls of hunger could be heard throughout the Sanctuary, until he was too far gone for sound. Negan had been cruel, starving him for three years. The vampire had become a skeleton, but could not die, living in that suspended state. Finally, Negan had released him, dripping his own blood over the bones, to bring the vampire back, and he was a horrible sight to behold at that point, skin hanging over bones, looking worse than those rotting dead creatures, nothing at all like a vampire, stumbling around, confused and starving, not even fully aware of what he was anymore. 

Negan had told the other vampires to let him feed on them, and they had done so reluctantly, disgusted at the appearance of their brother. Negan had let him feed from four of his brothers, deeming it enough. Then, Dwight was aware of who he was again, and felt shame at what he looked like, at the disgust of all who looked upon him. He would have destroyed himself if Negan had allowed it, but that wasn't the case. 

Negan, and several of his soldiers took him out, so he could hunt and finish his recovery. They had come across a group of people, hiding out in a building. Negan told him he could have them all, and to go ahead and feed. He had made quick work of the small group, draining each one, before throwing the dead body aside, and go on to the next. He had been restored to his former self, by this point, though his memory would always remember the shame of what he had been reduced to. 

As the vampires were leaving the building, and the pile of dead humans, they heard a muffled sound, turning to the source, a closet that hadn't been noticed. Dwight, in an attempt to show that he was a loyal pack member now, mumbled that he would take care of it, and headed for the closet, yanking open the door. He let out an agonized howl, jerking away, from the small man crouching in the closet, an empty glass falling from his fingers, a look of horror on his face. 

Negan had rushed forward, tearing the mans throat out. But, it was too late. The man had been a priest, and blessed the water he'd been drinking, as he'd hid in the closet, escaping the vampires as they broke into the house. It had been holy water that literally melted the side of Dwight's face. And, it would serve as a permanent reminder of what could happen, if one of them was careless. But, Dwight had never been a problem for Negan after that. He had forgotten about Sherry, as she had forgotten him. Dwight was pack now, and loyal, as were all members of Negan's pack. 

But, the pack was just that...pack. Negan was the one in control, the leader, the ultimate voice. The pack did have their own thoughts, but they were so mundane, Negan ignored them, blocking their thoughts from his mind, only listening to their vocals, and not much of that. They bored him with their very presence. Oh, he cared for them, they were family, after all, and he would protect them, and even grieve if he lost one of them. But, the grief would be brief, and he would move on. He had created them as his soldiers after all, not having any special affection for them, but ony for the talant they possessed, that he wanted in his soldiers. And, he had gathered his pack in that manner. 

That is why he had spared that group in Alexandria. They had become cattle, because some of them had tickled his brain, interested him. They weren't like most humans he ran across, and that intrigued him. He hadn't wanted to turn them. All his soldiers were enough to have to keep fed, no need to add to it. But, by keeping them as cattle, Negan took care of two problems. His soldiers had a source of food, and he had stimulation for his own brain. 

But, one of those humans had stimulated more than his brain. Angel had also stimulated his body, arousing him in a way he'd never been aroused. And, this was why he'd taken that particular human for himself, even taking his whelp, to condition for soldierhood. And, he was even going to let Arat bring that one over, relinquishing his control for the first time. Negan was also going to let Arat bring the boy into his manhood. 

They would be mated, after all, Negan had decided, the first mated pair in the pack, except for himself and Angel, that is. Yes, Angel was going to be his mate, but that too would be some distance in the future, as his Angel was still too much of a handful to be a mate yet. Negan needed to get him to a certain point, where his fiery temperament was turned in the right direction. He wanted to keep him sassy and spirited, but knowing his place, the fact that he was second, not first, and that Negan was the boss. And, until that time, he was going to be one of Negan's bitches. 

Negan heard his pack returning, and reluctantly left the sleeping Angel to go see to some business. The pack came into the outer room, having fed, and under control again, but with heads hanging, ashamed of their behavior and afraid of being punished. Negan quickly put them at ease, not dragging it out. 

"Quit moping about, you dumb animals. I'm not going to punish you, since it was my fault you acted as you did. I shared my feelings with you. You couldn't help yourselves. But, it will not happen again. Now, come on out to the yard. It's time you were taught some things, that I've been negligent about. We have two prisoners to take care of." 

Negan led his soldiers back out into the yard, calling Dwight and Simon forward to release the two prisoners from the fence. 

"Simon, bite your wrist and feed Buck. He needs to do some healing. Dwight, feed Wolfie. Go on, now. Don't be shy." 

The men did as they were told. Daryl and Shane were too weak to put up any fight, and were forced to drink from the vampires. Negan called a halt after a few mouthfuls had been swallowed, and the vampires released them. They lay shuddering on the ground, in the after effects of drinking vampire blood, their bodies wrecked with pain, as the blood healed them, and took up space in their bodies. 

"Why did you want us to turn them?" Simon asked Negan. 

"You didn't turn them, dumbass. You healed them. Plus, you took control of them, a little side effect of the blood. They will obey your commands, now. They have no choice. But... they don't belong to you...they are mine, to do with as I wish. You will simply control them for me, and I can take them anytime I want, by overiding you, if I wish. You will also find that they will become sexually attracted to you. Simon, you can take advantage of that attraction with Buck. Feel free to use him as you will, and any way you want. Dwight, you'll have to wait to have fun with Wolfie. I've got some other plans for him, but I will let you have some fun with him at a later date. I just have a lot of entertainment planned for that one, and he will be a personal pet. Sorry, I can't give you the freedom over him that Simon has with Buck, but he's a different animal. Now, lock the beasts in their cells and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow night. It will be fun." 

Simon picked Shane up, tossing him over his shoulder, thinking about how much fun he was going to have. Dwight tossed Daryl over his shoulder, heading back inside. Soon, both men were laying on the concrete floors of their cells, suffering through the rest of the after effects of drinking vampire blood.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Abraham was trying to rally the troupes, even though he was extremely weak, but most of Alexandria wasn't in the mood. 

"Come on people. You can't stay here. Those bloodsuckers will be back, and it's obvious we can't fight them, don't know how. If we leave we might be able to find another community to help us..." Abe pleaded. 

"What good would that do?" someone grumbled. "They would just track us down and kill us. If we found another group, it would be to their benefit, because the vampires wouldn't need us anymore. They could just take the other group. This arrangement isn't so bad. They are only gonna feed once a week. Then we can have time to recover, before they come back. And, they will keep those walkers away from us. So, what's the big deal?" 

"Idiots..." Abraham husked under his breath. These were the same fools that had literally bowed down to that Negan and his army of vampires. Only his group had even tried to put up a fight. And, he for one, wasn't wanting those fuckers sucking on him again. That bastard that had been attached to his throat had been moaning like he was having sex, with his dick hard, literally riding him as he fed from him. 

Abraham didn't want any more of that. And, that damn leader, Negan, had practically made out with Rick in front of them. Abraham feared for Rick's virtue in that one's hands, he felt bad for the guy...knowing what that creature was going to do to him. But, as bad as he felt for Rick, he was glad it wasn't him. But, if he stayed here, he could end up in the same predicament, and that definitely wasn't on his wish list. Being food, period, wasn't on his list of things he wanted for his lifetime. 

"You are their cattle, fools!" Abe cried. "What more do you think they will do to you? Look what they did to Rick. And they have taken him, along with Carl, Shane and Daryl...Now, I won't say I liked Spencer, but he didn't deserve what happened to him, either. That Negan vampire just gave him to that mutant bastard... said he was a toy... told the mutant to cut his tongue out... he was going to use that stupid boy for sex... don't you understand? What if they do that to you?" 

"It was Spencer's fault." a woman cried. "He begged to be taken. So, if some ugly mutant is raping him, it's his own fault and I don't feel sorry for him. And, they promised us they would only feed once a week. I can deal with that. And, it's not that bad. It doesn't hurt as much as having a baby did, and it didn't last very long, either. I think I will just stay here and deal with it. The deal is pretty good. They aren't going to kill us, and they'll protect us from those other things. I can donate some blood once a week for that." 

Abe noticed the rest of the crowd nodding in agreement with her, and mumbling softly. 

Rosita reached up and grabbed his arm when he tried to give it one more try. "Don't bother. These fools want to be cattle. They were cattle before that prick even showed up. It'll just be our group again, as usual. We'll be on our own. But, I'd rather go down fighting than be one of these damn cowards." She hissed. 

The rest of his group crowded in around him; Eugene, Michonne, with that new girl, Enid, Father Gabriel, Tara, and the gay couple, Aaron and Eric, surprised him by joining his group as well. Abe knew Rick, Daryl, Shane and Carl would have joined them if they'd been here, and probably that Asian kid, too. That kid had seemed the type to put up a fight, and he had tried. 

Abe was surprised at how small their group was now, but he still meant to put up a fight. They just needed some help, and they wouldn't get it here. These people were already dead. They just didn't know it, yet. They should just open the gates and let those walkers in to feast on the fools. It was tempting, just for revenge on those bloodsuckers. They couldn't feed on that rotten flesh, and their so-called cattle would be tainted and useless. 

But, why bother. The vampires could keep their cattle. It would help them in the end. They would have time to escape, get further away, while the vampires were punishing these fools, because he knew that is what would happen when they found out some of the cattle had left. They would be in a rage, and the thought made Abe smile. Every little bit of revenge helped. 

He headed for the pantry with his group. They were going to take some supplies with them, and food was a necessity. He told the rest of them to go home and pack a bag, then meet him back in the pantry, where he would add some food to their bags, and water that Father Gabriel would bless, telling Rosita to pack one for him too, and reminding them to bring weapons, because their were other dangers out there, not just the vampires.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

It was so dark, that even the glow of the full moon wasn't putting putting much light through it, just enough to see by. The group stumbled on. They'd been walking for several hours, and had only had to kill a handful of walkers so far. They hoped to come near something soon. They had been taking small sips of water from one bottle, but hadn't even considered stopping to take any food yet, their progress already slow enough because they were still so weak from being fed on the night before. They knew they were making too much noise, but it couldn't be helped, and, thus far, it hadn't attracted a herd. Abe had almost decided they needed to stop and get a bite to eat as they came to a clearing, and there seemed to be some kind of wall ahead in the distance. That must be something, he decided, and they could find shelter there. 

Then, a shadow appeared out of nowhere, and Abe stepped forward wearily, ready to put up one last fight. 

"Whoa ...whoa...hey, human here..." the man raised his hands in surrender. 

Abe lowered the axe, but didn't relax. This might be a human, but it was still a stranger. "Who are you?" Abe panted. 

"I go by the name of Jesus. And, who might you all be?" The voice sounded friendly. 

"I'm Eugene." The portly man stumbled forward, to introduce himself like an eager puppy. 

"Nice to meet you, Eugene."Jesus stretched out a hand. "...anybody else?" 

Tara stepped forward, introducing herself and shaking the offered hand, Aaron and Eric following her example, followed by Enid and Father Gabriel. 

Jesus raised a brow at the priest, though nobody seemed to notice in the darkness. 

"Abraham, Rosita, Michonne." Abe made a sweeping motion with his hand. "And, now that we all know each other, would you mind telling us what the fuck you are doing out here?" 

"I was getting the hell out of dodge, so to speak." Jesus replied. "And, you guys?" 

"Guess we were looking for Dodge." Aaron gave a weary smile. 

"That would probably be a bad idea." Jesus scrubbed his long hair back from his face. "Dodge is definitely not the place to be anymore. Full of a bunch of rotters, presently. Used to be ok, except for the asshole in charge. But, the people didn't know any better. Figured he was as good as any leader. Just a fucking coward. Why I didn't hang around much, kept myself away, scavenging and... whatever. But, it was a shame what happened to all those other folks. Those vampires slaughtered them all...." 

"Vampires!?" Abe growled, looking around him, the rest of the group also glancing about fearfully. 

"Yeah, vampires... they are real man..."Jesus tried to convince the new group. 

"We know they are fucking real!" Abe snapped. "Just another bunch of fucking dead people to deal with, as if the walkers weren't enough." 

"Yeah... well... like I said, they slaughtered the whole town, and they came back as rotters... so Dodge isn't the place to be. I was lucky, I guess, being out of town for that visit, came back to the party going on, and decided to skip it... didn't look like any fun. Hid out in the woods until those bloodsuckers went away, then headed out of dodge." 

"Just our luck... Abe complained. "Now, where the fuck do we go?" 

"I'm headed someplace if you want to tag along. I'm a bit of a nomad, so I meet people sometimes, comes in useful on occassions such as this." Jesus suggested. "You guys look half dead, though, and it is a long walk ahead of you. Do you think you can make it?" 

"We can make it." Michonne replied. "We will do what we have to. Just lead the way to safety." 

"Ok, I'll try not to move too fast, so you can keep up." Jesus moved past them, to lead them in another direction, and they turned to follow him, gearing themselves up for another long march.


	6. Tainted Blood

Night had come once again to the Sanctuary, and all the humans occupying space at the Santuary, willingly or not, had to adapt to the vampires lifestyle. Negan's blood whores had been there long enough to have adapted to it, except for Maggie/Muriel. There were rare times when she remembered her former life, getting a glimpse from beyond her libido fogged brain, when she wanted to escape where she was now, but Negan's other whores kept an eye on her, making sure her little moments of rebellion were handled. And, when Negan was around, her mind totally became enshrined with lust, no longer able to think of anything else.

Rick, on the other hand, never got a chance to do anything, Negan forcing him to sleep during the day, and even if he tried to struggle against Negan's mind control, he failed. Negan even went so far as to control his sleep, so there weren't any dreams. Negan was conditioning him for the life he would lead as a vampire, once he was turned, though Rick wasn't aware of everything Negan was doing, nor even of Negan's true intentions for him. 

The prisoners were also adapting, the introduction of vampire blood into their systems an aid in that adaptation. Daryl and Shane had spent a miserable day, their bodies reacting to the blood feeding in a painfully negative way. Enough feedings would stop such bad reactions, as taking in the vampire blood would change them in many ways. It was healing, as Negan had said, but it was also consuming, taking over their minds, until they couldn't think for themselves, and were entirely dependant on their donor for mental stability. That was why the vampires were a pack, needing their own kind for stability. It was how Negan had created them, after the Dwight problem, not wanting any more free-thinkers, not making that mistake again. 

But, he'd been surprised, because Simon had turned out so well, completely following his lead. Their minds had been so similar, and Simon was perfect. The others he'd created were followers as well, and Negan hadn't paid much attention to anything else. Then, he'd made Dwight, and that fiasco had taught him never to make any more free-thinkers. Simon had just been a case of pure luck. There would never be another. And, he had found out the hard way, as he had lost all of his free-thinkers... because they were also stupidly careless, getting themselves killed off. The pack mentality was the way to go. And, he hadn't lost any of them since their creations. They needed a lot of care, but at least they stayed alive. 

Dwight was one of his oldest pack members now, only younger than Simon, having reached that position because Negan had to replace all his other vampires as they got themselves killed off, until only pack remained, and Dwight was at the top of that pecking order. And, Simon ruled the pack, under Negan's command. 

There was also Davie, who was not exactly pack, but was. He had been an experiment of Negan's, his curiosity over the inbred getting the better of him. The man hadn't been given a fair shake in life, and Negan just had to give him a chance. Davie had been the product of years of inbreeding, his parents being a brother and sister, who'd been the creations of father and daughter incest... and even more inbreeding, for so many years nobody even knew when it had started. 

Turning Davie hadn't really changed him though, as Negan had thought it would. Technically, he was a failure, one Negan would not make again, but... oh well. The beast was still rather slow mentally, and sadistic, even more so than Negan himself, with a high sex drive that had only increased with the change. Negan had given him female toys in the beginning, which he had killed quickly, mutilating them. Then, Negan gave him males for toys, and they lasted longer, Davie removing all their genitalia, to make them sexless, but they'd lived through it. 

Negan realized what Davie needed at this point, so all his toys had been young men after that, pretty girl-boys Davie created for himself. Negan thought this one, Spencer, might last a bit longer though, because Davie had actually fed it his blood, making it more durable. Which he had failed to do in the past... failing to feed his creations entirely. So, this one would also develop an attraction to Davie, and enjoy being used by him. That would help it's life expectancy. 

Sherry had become Negan's top blood whore in a similar way. She'd been with him the longest, outlasting all the others because they often lost their minds, and were destroyed by Negan, or he simply got bored with them and killed them. Sherry had actually been a big help in that area, taking control of all the new blood whores, and getting involved in any he chose, making sure they were high-spirited fillies that wouldn't bore Negan, and mentally tough enough not to be broken. 

Sometimes she overstepped her bounds, as she had when it came to Angel, causing Negan to put her in her place, not that either had minded the discipline. But, Negan would have to watch that feisty little bitch. He liked her the way she was, but he would not allow her any leeway where Angel was concerned. This was his future mate, after all, and nobody would have access to him but Negan. So, Sherry could worry about his whores and leave Angel to him, even if she had taken a fancy to his Angel, wanting to treat him like the rest of the blood whores. Negan would hate to truly punish her, but he would if she ever touched Angel, because this was the one he'd been waiting for, and nobody was going to taint him. 

Negan had taken males for lovers before, but had killed all of them. They had bored him. He'd chosen them for their prettiness, but they were too timid, afraid of him, none having the fiestiness of Sherry or the spirit of his other fillies. So, when he had found Angel, he had pounced. He was gorgeous and fiesty. He wasn't afraid of Negan either, and would fight back. Negan knew he had found the perfect mate. This beauty had been more than he could have prayed for, if he'd been the praying type. 

Negan had always been bisexual, even before he had become a vampire, but he had more emotional attachments to men, so it wasn't surprising he wanted a man for a mate. Both Shane and Daryl would have had the fiestiness to be lovers for him, as would that redheaded military man, Simon had been fond of, that had become cattle. But, they didn't have Angel's beauty... And, there was just something about Angel that let Negan know he was the one. 

Negan had taken Angel's two mates, because he needed to take Angel's feelings for them away, making him loyal to only himself... couldn't have his mate thinking about another man. He had realized Buck wasn't a worry and he was only being punished over his treatment of Angel. But, Wolfie was a different story, and Negan was going to break that bond. Angel's heart was going to be his, and his alone. 

All of Negan's blood whores drank from him on a regular basis. He fed them for his benefit as well as their own. They became stronger, more endurable, and they healed from serious injuries easily, and flaws were erased, making them more beautiful...and Negan loved beauty... he'd chosen them for their looks after all... so making them flawless kept with his goals. And, that durability was helpful because Negan liked to fuck them, and he was rough, savage even, and their durability helped them with that, as well as Sherry's conditioning them. 

Negan had every intention of doing the same to Angel. He was going to put him through several feedings before he fucked him the way he wanted to though, wild and abandoned animal savageness, that Angel needed to be able to survive. He didn't want to kill his future mate, after all, and Angel couldn't survive his brand of sex yet. He'd been extremely gentle with his delicate human thus far, but he wanted to be able to totally let loose with him, let his beast out, and he wanted his Angel be able to take it. That was why he would condition him first... until Angel was just as much of a wild animal as he was, and just as eager for the savage couplings as his Master. Then, Negan would mate him...and what a couple they would make.

Later tonight he would take him for the first time, but he'd break him in easy, get him used to his dick, open him up well. It would make him sore for a few days, his never having taken a dick before, and Negan knowing his cock was well above average in size, and even when he tried to be gentle, it was difficult not to get a little rough for a delicate human...because gentle for him was still a bit rough for humans, as his blood whores could attest. 

Negan had no intention of forcing the blood on him beforehand, though it would have helped... because the first feeding was a bitch, and Angel would be in agony afterward for the day. So, Angel would be drinking after they had finished the sex... and that pain would distract him from the other pain in his body... but the sex would be something he wouldn't fight so much next time because of the blood... And, Negan knew he would fight it, and he was going to give him body freedom for that. Negan would enjoy taking his Angel, forcing him to enjoy the coupling, making him moan and whine with pleasure, that only Negan would be able to hear, it being only for him anyway. 

But, before he had his private time with Angel, they had to continue the entertainment that had been interrupted the night before. It was time to put Buck and Wolfie through their paces. He woke up his lovely little Angel, took him into the shower, making him all clean and pretty, before laying him down on the bed, spreading his thighs, and sucking his pretty cock until he gave up his delicious essence. Negan ignored all the protestations, enjoying all the soft whines and moans, Angel was reduced to by the end of it, and a lovely compliant kiss to finish. Angel had easily let him enjoy the sweet delicious mouth, languid and mallable in the afterglow. 

Negan then slipped a lovely midnight blue silk robe over the luscious body and carried his beauty out to the kitchen to feed him some human food, feeding him a small bowl of oatmeal and peaches until Angel mentally communicated that he couldn't force himself to eat another bite...and Negan relented, because he wouldn't be doing so later, and was willing to make this small concession. 

Negan called out mentally, to all of his people to meet him out in the courtyard, and for Simon and Dwight to bring the prisoners. Negan carried Angel out to the courtyard, settling his beauty on his lap on the throne, making sure he'd get a good view of the entertainment for the evening. 

Sherry appeared soon after, leading Muriel, the rest of the blood whores following them, settling onto the softly-cushioned benches around the throne. Davie, the mutant vampire appeared, next, carrying his new, completely nude, pet, Spencer. Davie didn't feel the need to waste clothes on a pet, leaving his scars on prominent display, proud of his handiwork, where he had cut away all of Spencer's manhood, cauterizing the wound, leaving only a hole for the release of urine. Davie had also forced his pet to feed, making him more durable, wanting him to last a long time. 

The other vampires wandered out, Arat leading the silenced Carl, who was getting an idea of what his father was going through, but Negan had only kept his voice, letting him have freedom of movement, although Arat was keeping that pretty physically limited, as well, taking her new position as Carl's keeper seriously, as she was Negan's only female soldier, the only female Negan had ever turned, and the only vampire Negan hadn't fucked, Negan having enjoyed every one of his male soldiers on one or more occasions. She found seats for herself and her charge on the soft-cushioned benches, waiting for the entertainment. 

Then, Simon came out, leading Shane/Buck. Shane was on his hands and knees, scrambling after a grinning Simon. Simon led him over to Negan, who grinned back at Simon, before looking behind him to see Dwight leading Daryl/Wolfie out on a chain, attached to a dog collar around his neck, Daryl on all fours, following behind Dwight. 

Rick had watched Shane crawl up before Negan, and didn't feel much sympathy, but Daryl being brought up by Dwight almost killed him, and he couldn't help his reaction. 'You bastard,' he cried out. 'I swear, you will pay for this!' He hated the sight of Daryl, being made to crawl over the ground, his nude body on display. Then, Rick came to a shocked realization, that neither Daryl nor Shane had any marks on them, even Daryl's old scars had been erased. And, he could feel the pull of his heart to the man. 

Unfortunately, Negan could sense these feelings in his future mate, and it angered him. 'If you think you can do anything about what I do to him, you are in for a rude awakening. This is only the start of his humiliation... I intend to completely destroy him before I'm done, and you can thank yourself for it. He will suffer for you. Remember that. You belong to me, and I will not allow you to have any feelings for anyone else.' 

"Simon, why don't you have Buck give everyone a demonstration of what he's good for." Negan turned his attention to his number one soldier. "Let us all see how good he can suck cock. Have him demonstrate on you." Negan grinned. 

"Ok..." Simon was enthusiastic, jerking Shane up to his knees. Get your mouth busy on my cock, bitch. Suck it dry... " Simon ordered. "...Now, bitch!" he snapped, when Shane hesitated. 

Shane reached forward with trembling hands, still a little rough from his conditioning of vampire blood, but quickly unzipping Simon' s pants and freeing his cock, which was already hard with arousal. Shane leaned forward, grabbing it and shoving it into his open mouth, making it obvious that he wanted it, surprising Rick, who wasn't aware of the blood feeding and it's effects, one being Shane's newfound attraction to Simon. Simon simply stood there, as Shane went after his dick like he was starving. 

It didn't take long though before Simon had a grip on Shane's head, holding him in place as he shoved his cock repeatedly down his throat until he came, pumping his cum down the willing throat. When Simon pulled away from Shane, he whined with need, snuffling his nose back into Simon's crotch, tongue licking at his cock, causing Simon to shove him roughly away with a laugh. "Get the fuck away from me, bitch!" he sneered, sending a kick into Shane's ribs. "And, don't you dare touch your dick, you horny fucker," he added, as Shane reached for his hard cock, that was standing up stiffly, causing the man's hand to drop instantly. "Get back down on all fours where you belong, dog." Simon walked away from the whimpering man, who managed to get back on his hands and knees, his cock painfully hard and needy, but not getting any relief. 

"What a fucking slut!" Negan crowed. "...But I have a feeling Wolfie is a bigger slut than old Buck is." Negan looked down into Angel's eyes, seeing them flash brialliantly, and he smiled wickedly, before standing up, and sitting his beauty down on the throne."Dwight..." 

Dwight quickly stepped forward, jerking Daryl along with him. 

"Dwight, let's see what Wolfie can do. Have him suck my dick." 

Dwight looked a bit surprised, but quickly recovered. Apparently, he'd thought he'd be the recipient. But, Negan had his own reasons for doing what he did. He looked over at Angel, whose eyes were flashing with rage and pain, smiling. 

'All for you, baby. This is all for you.' Negan whispered in his mind. 

'Don't.... please, don't...' Rick begged. 

'Yep, this is gonna be fun, baby. Just-for-you...' 

"Ok, bitch, go suck his dick like the slut you are" Dwight ordered Daryl. 

Daryl let out a whine, not wanting to do this, but unable to refuse the order. He crawled forward, reaching up to unfasten Negan's pants, pulling out the large cock. Negan wasn't even aroused. He was going to make the bitch work for it. Daryl pushed the soft cock in his mouth and began sucking on it, taking a long time to arouse the man, his jaws aching with the effort, and by the time he finally got Negan off, he was exhausted. 

Negan yawned, putting himself away and rezipping his pants. He walked back to his throne, lifting Angel back onto his lap. "Wasn't any fucking good at all. Just a dumbass animal after all. You certainly didn't miss anything, baby." Negan spoke out loud, so everyone could hear him, degrading Daryl. "That bitch needs some training on his technique, Dwight. Let's get him started right now. Have him suck off all your brothers. Then, he can suck you off for dessert." 

Several hours later, after Daryl finally sucked Dwight off, his own cock now stiff with his need for a release he wasn't allowed, and he lay whimpering on the ground, Negan was satisfied for the moment, with a silently sobbing Angel in his arms. Negan had listened to Angel's sobbing pleas as Wolfie had sucked off every male soldier there, except Simon, with a deep satisfaction. This was a punishment for his rebellious future mate more than Wolfie. 

"Ok, feed your bitch, Simon." 

Shane shrank away from the offered wrist Simon held out to him. But, Simon knew how to deal with that. "Feed, you damn bitch!" he ordered. Shane reached for the wrist, that Simon hadn't even bothered to open for him, bringing it to his mouth with a moan, and began to gnaw at it, until it was bleeding well, licking up the blood, until Simon finally jerked his wrist away. "Enough, you greedy slut." He caught the rope and began to drag the man behind him, heading back to his cell. He had plans for some more action once he got back to the cell. He drug the whining bitch into the cell, pulling him to his feet and shoving him against the wall. "Spread your legs, slut!" he huffed against Shane's ear, and Shane eagerly complied, arching his ass up needily. 

"Want that dick, don't you, bitch." Simon sneered. You'll get it soon enough." Simon stepped forward, ran a sharp claw over Shane's back, causing him to hiss in pain, blood streaming from the cut. Simon wasn't worried about it. The cut would heal. He ran a hand through the blood, coating it, then shoving it between his bitch's buttocks, pushing slick fingers into the tight hole, lubricating it, then running his hand over his own cock. He didn't waste time, his cock quickly thrusting up into Shane. Shane let out a painful moan, but was soon pushing back against the cock that was fucking him open, moaning with pleasure at being used by his master. Simon fucked him ruthlessly, until he came, crying out as his dick painted the wall in front of him, his ass clenching tightly on Simon' s cock, giving him his own release, shooting cold ropes of cum into Shane's ass. Then, Simon pulled out, tucking himself away. "Happy now, slut?" Simon growled. When Shane turned around, reaching for Simon, he was shoved away. "That's all you get, bitch. You are just my dog, so don't start thinking this is a romance. And, when I get tired of you, I'll throw your ass away. Got it. Go lay down. I'm going to be with my brothers. See you tomorrow night." 

Shane went and curled up on the floor in misery, aching for his Master, not understanding why his Master didn't love him, barely noticing the burning pain flowing through his body from the vampire blood, or the aching pain in his ass from being fucked, his misery over his Master's rejection consuming him. 

Negan had watched Simon drag Buck away, knowing he was going to fuck him, and didn't care. His concentration was on Wolfie. He called another one of his soldiers forward, ordering him to feed the pet. Dwight growled at the soldier, possesively, not liking this at all. He hadn't liked any of tonight's entertainment, wanting Wolfie for himself, and he certainly didn't want his pet feeding on any other vampire, getting an attachment to them. 

"Back that shit down, Dwighty!" Negan growled a warning at his number two. "That bitch is not yours. He's mine. You are only minding him for me. I let you have some fun with him, but I don't want him attached to you completely. And, if you try to get possessive with that bitch, I will have to take him away from you. Now, step the fuck back, and order him to feed on 'Raphael.'" Dwight let out a whine, moving back from Wolfie, reluctantly. Raphael slid a claw across his wrist, letting his blood flow. 

Daryl looked at the blood in horror, remembering his agony from the first feeding, and began to try to back away. Dwight jerked the chain, halting him. "feed...," Dwight ordered, reluctantly. Daryl whimpered, dragging himself forward, head coming up, tongue swiping across the bloody wrist. He moaned at the painful burn of it as he swallowed, continuing to lap the blood, silently pleading to be allowed to stop. 

Dwight watched Negan for a sign, but Negan was being sadistic, making Daryl feed longer, to extend his pain. Finally, Negan gave a slight nod, and Dwight jerked Daryl away from the other vampire's wrist. "Enough." Dwight growled softly, but allowed Daryl to lean his body against his leg, knowing his pet's stomach was cramping painfully, now, from the blood. Raphael smirked, lifting his wrist, running his own tongue across it, healing the cut instantly. His smirk certainly pissed Dwight off, knowing Wolfie would now have a sexual attraction to Raphael, as the other vampire also knew. 

"Go put that dog up, Dwighty." Negan laughed. "And, don't play with him. In fact, chain him up on the wall, and let him hang there until tomorrow." 

"But... he..." Dwight stammered, " can I at least get him off... he's... still... hard... and ... at least... don't wanna leave him like ..." 

"Dwight... I said I want him to hang on the wall! And, I don't care if his dick is still hard. Let him suffer with it. I decide when he gets off, not you. And, he can just forget about it, because today is not the day. Now, go put his carcass on the damn wall, and lock him down for the night. If you're in the mood to fuck, check in with your brothers and choose one for some loving. Wolfie is on his own. Now, go on." Negan ordered his second soldier.

Dwight lowered his head, clearly unhappy, but following orders, tugging the chain, and Daryl crawled after him. 

Negan turned to the rest of his soldiers, "You heard what I told Dwight, same goes for the rest of you. If you're in the mood, go fuck each other, or you can head out into the woods and hunt with the wolves...but no feeding on animal blood you idiots... that is only for emergencies... and you better be starving first. That shit is bad for you. Slows your fucking brains down, makes you more careless than usual. I don't want to have to make any more soldiers because you fuckers got yourself wasted. You can't seem to keep your shit together without me. The hunt is only for the wolves to eat. You will just help make sure they get a meal, and if you run across any humans, leave them the fuck alone. You don't need to feed, and we have cattle for that." 

Negan wasn't surprised to see all of his soldiers head back for the Sanctuary... lazy fuckers were just wanting to fuck.... well he couldn't really blame them there. He would rather fuck, too. Then, he noticed that Arat was still sitting there, waiting for Negan's nod. Carl sat calmly, too shocked to even feel embarrassed about the sex show he'd witnessed. 

"Go feed the whelp, Arat... some human food... don't want any feedings for him yet, unless necessary... and see if you can find something for him to do, maybe find some books for him to read or something to occupy his mind. Don't want him to go into a depression over being separated from his father or friends. Isolation for young humans is rough, and I want to keep this one, so take care of him." 

Arat gave a nod, pulling the teen to his feet and leading him back to the Sanctuary. 

"Ok, baby, it's just us now." Negan grinned, looking around to see that his blood whores had already left as had Davie and his pet, not waiting for Negan to tell them. "We are going to have some real fun now." Negan carried Angel back inside to their lovenest.


	7. Ashes in Heaven

Negan lay Rick down on the red silk, and removed the robe that covered that delightful body, baring it to his eyes, turned silver with passion. He began to strip his own lean and lanky body of the leathers he clothed it in, his eyes traveling over the small wirey frame of his future mate. Angel was certainly packaged well, his muscles well defined from his shoulders to his shapely calves, his lovely pink nipples sitting on perfect pecs. Negan let a hand trail down the chest, rolling over the washboard abs, and down one of the silky bowed legs, tracing over a foot, down to the tip of the first toe. Yes, Angel was indeed perfect. He slid down onto the red silk, ready to enjoy the delights of that perfection.

'Come on, my pet, open those lovely eyes. You can not sleep yet. You will be allowed plenty of sleep when I have finished with you. But, now is a time for pleasure.' 

Rick was drawn from sleep by Negan's command, opening his eyes to see the vampire lying beside him, his flesh bare as Rick's own. Rick immediately tried to move away, eliciting a rumble of laughter from Negan, as he caught his reluctant lover, pulling him into his arms. 

'Sweetheart, where do you think you're going? We have a lot of night hours left, and I have every intention of making good use of them, and of you. You are going to understand what that body of yours was made for by the time I'm through with you.' Negan growled. 

'Go to hell!' Rick cried. 'I don't want anything to do with you, you monster.' 

'No, no no, darling.' Negan laughed. 'I'm not going to hell, and neither are you. We will both be enjoying a trip to heaven on this night. You are going to earn your wings, Angel.' 

Negan pressed him down into the matress, his mouth covering the plush one, tongue pressing between the closed lips. And, Rick felt the response of his traitorous body, not understanding why it betrayed him. The warm pleasure coursed through his body as Negan's kiss deepened. He struggled against it, pushing at Negan's hard body, which had him pinned, feeling the laughter rumbling through the creature on top of him, Negan being aware of exactly what he was doing to the helpless human beneath him. 

Negan's lips moved on from the delicious mouth, pulling Angel's head to the side, closing his lips over the lobe of an ear, sucking it into his mouth, eliciting a sigh from the still struggling human. It was ok. He knew his human wouldn't be struggling much longer. He blew a warm breath into the shell of the ear, feeling the shiver that ran through the body beneath his, as his lips trailed kisses down the long column of Angels throat, and hearing the response of a soft moan in his head, causing him to smile. 

Negan let his tongue trail wetly down that throat, resisting the urge to sink his fangs into the vein beneath. That could wait until later. His tongue trailed wetly down to the plump pink nipple, circling it several times, before lips closed over it, sucking it into his mouth, spending a minute on it, before moving to it's mate to give it the same attention, until both peaked tight in arousal.The human wasn't struggling against him anymore, though he was struggling with his own self, trying to smother the sighs and soft moans that his mind was giving to the vampire. 

Negan ran his tongue down the middle of the chest over that flat stomach, to the vee of his groin, raining kisses to the soft flesh of those silken thighs, ignoring the velvety hardness that twitched against his face, when he nuzzled deep between them, spreading the luscious thighs, as he sucked Angel's balls into his mouth, first one, then the other, rolling them around in the wetness, causing his human to release a loud moan of surrender, giving in completely. 

'Oh Goddd!' Rick groaned, as Negan's tongue licked up the underside of his erection, before swallowing him down, his whole cock enveloped in a vacuum of a mouth, working him over in a way he could never imagine. He felt his orgasm approaching quickly. 

'Not yet, sweetheart.' Negan commanded, forcing his orgasm back. 'You don't come until I allow it, and I'm going to drive you insane first. So, get ready, because I intend to blow your mind.' 

Negan rolled Angel onto his stomach, and ran his hands over the smooth expanse of skin, letting his lips follow, planting wet kisses down the length of the spine, over the curve of the sweet buttocks, his tongue sliding wetly into the crack, before his hands settled on each mound, pulling them apart, so his tongue could gain access to the tight little rosebud. He licked across it several times, before he gave it a lingering kiss, pushing his tongue deep into its tight heat. He'd been eating a lot of pussy lately and this tight sheath was a treat to enter. He sat about teaching this little pucker how to kiss, and several minutes later it had become very welcoming, sucking eagerly at his tongue, as Angel squirmed, moaning and gasping beneath him.

Negan laughed at the disappointed cry from Angel when his tongue pulled out of the hungry pucker, lifting his head to watch it blow tiny kisses at him. He sucked two fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly, and pushed them into the eager mouth. Angel let out a cry of discomfort, not ready for the amount of space two fingers needed in his tight sheath, but Negan pressed forward in his quest, finding the treasure he sought, fingers massaging the little nub over and over, until Angel was pushing back against his fingers, effectively riding them eagerly, moaning with need. 

Negan pulled his fingers out, turning Angel back over onto his back. His beautiful face was flushed, his mouth slack, pupils dilated, and his body trembling. Negan thought he'd never looked more beautiful, but he wanted more and he was going to get it. He brought his lips down on the exquisite ones beneath him, and Angel eagerly accepted, kissing him wantonly, tongue tangling with his, fingers clinging to Negan's hair to hold him close, as mouths slid hard against each other, hungry and hot and wet. 

Negan pulled away, sliding a claw across his wrist, letting the blood drip onto his erection, and then smoothing it over the surface of his cock, coating himself liberally, before pulling Angel's thighs apart, settling his body between them, his hands cupping the perfect ass, lifting it, positioning it, lining himself up with the sweet rosebud, pressing the head of his cock against the mouth, then pushing past the closed lips, and down the throat. 

Rick let out a silent scream as the large cock thrust into him, his haze of passion disappearing instantly at the agonizing pain of being entered so abruptly, and he struggled to escape, nails digging into the hands that gripped him, ripping at them, to get them off him. Negan roared with laughter, and began to thrust repeatedly into the struggling body, opening it to his large cock, then angling his thrusts to move over the prostate, until he put his pet back in the mood. 

Now, there was a mix of pain and pleasure that Rick couldn't understand. He struggled against the pleasure, that spread through him, tears streaming down his cheeks from the pain of the hard thrusts into his body. But, his body couldn't hold against the pleasure, and finally accepted the pain to receive the exquisite pleasure. His body shook as each thrust sent a new wave of pleasure coursing through him. His mouth hung open, gasping, his body jerking, silent cries filling Negan's head, as he begged for release, his hips arching into each thrust, seeking more, desperate. 

Negan finally released his command, thrusting hard and Angel felt his orgasm approaching as darkness closed over his mind, unaware of Negan fucking him through his release, until the release of his own orgasm pushed deep into Angel's bowels. 

Negan let his body down onto his unconscious lover, leaving his depleted cock inside him. He brought his mouth down, taking a deep kiss from the slack mouth, chuckling. 

"Thank you, darling. That was wonderful. You were everything I imagined. And, you are perfect for me. We'll begin round two when you wake. I'll give you a little time to recover, then I want to hear you beg again." 

Rick woke to Negan stroking his already hard erection, having already licked his body clean of the seed spilled over it when he'd come before he lost consciousness; being pulled back to consciousness through the erotic pleasure, and soon he was whimpering again, as Negan took him back to the peak, and held him there.

'...Please... not again... I can't... ' Rick pleaded. 

"Oh... but you most certainly can." Negan laughed. "But, you cannot come until I let you. And...I am not going to let you until I'm ready. We have so many things for you to learn tonight. And, this time I want you to pleasure me with that delightful mouth of yours. You don't get yours until you have fully satisfied me, baby." 

'...No! I won't do it... You can go to hell!' Rick gasped, refusing to perform that act on this enemy. He still remembered how Shane had forced him to do the same thing, and it was not a pleasant memory. 

"Oh... my beauty, you will do it. And, you will do it so well you will make me scream when you suck me dry with your hungry mouth...because only then will you be allowed your own release... which you will be desperate for by then."  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Negan had Rick's arms trapped beneath his knees, holding him in place, as he pressed his cock against the tightly closed lips. Angel was being stubborn, refusing to perform. Negan was frustrated. He had been sure he could stimulate his beauty so much he'd do anything to get a release, but he had been wrong. The beauty's cock was hard and weeping for the release he was denying it, but Angel still refused to part his pretty lips to admit Negan's own aching member. He was going to have to use mind control to get what he wanted, plus his insight into his beauty's mind was incensing him. 

Angel was thinking about 'Wolfie', holding an image in his mind of his former lover, and wishing it was him in Negan's place. He would have happily parted his pretty lips to accept anything from that dog. Negan growled his anger and frustration, before freezing his Angel, pushing his cock past the lips now, thrusting viciously down his throat, ignoring the gagging, as he thrust hard over and over into the hot heat of that mouth. And he thrust his cock deep into Angel's throat, pressing himself hard against his face, suffocating him, as he pumped his release down his throat. His lover was barely conscious when he pulled his spent cock from between the swollen lips. And, tears streamed from the gorgeous blue eyes, down his cheeks. 

Negan laid down beside his angel, rolling onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, so he could look down at his reluctant lover. His hand closed around the lovely neck, squeezing... watching as the beauty fought for breath, knowing how he could so easily break that pretty neck, end the life of the beautiful man that simply refused to break. He released his hand before he accidentally did just that... because he was so angry that he hadn't been able to erase that menace from the mind of his pet.

As the Angel's eyes regained their focus, so did the defiance return to them. Negan couldn't help but give a chuckle, though he definitely felt little humor. He had chosen this one for the spirit he had in his beautifully packaged body, and he was certainly getting what he'd asked for. But, this Angel was going to be tamed. And, he knew exactly how. Wolfie was his Achilles heel, his weakness, along with his son, who Negan would never use against him... but Wolfie was fair game. He had gone easy on him so far, but it was time to step up the game. Let's see how long his beauty could last when he truly began to hurt that damn dog... how long before he would give himself over to Negan to save that beast. Negan leaned down, pressing his mouth down onto the swollen lips, giving him a surprisingly gentle kiss. No, he wasn't going to hurt him this way. He had a much better way to punish his beauty. But tonight was for love... and he had so much love to give his reluctant lover. 

By the time the sun was rising, it's rays not coming over the horizon yet, but it's influence having sent all of Negan's soldiers into slumber, Negan had enjoyed Angel's body numerous times, and had forced just as many orgasms from the reluctant lover as he himself had enjoyed. And, he had drawn a screaming orgasm from that exhausted body as he drank from it, driving his fangs deep into the inside of a thigh, right next to where it joined the body, the hard throbbing cock against his face as he drank, finally erupting over him, splashing onto his face and hair, and even as far as his back. He didn't mind. He had decided it would be a bit more humiliating for his lover, if people could see the bite marks in such an intimate area. His plan for Angel's next public appearance was not going to be well received by his angel, but he didn't really care. Angel needed to learn some humility. 

Negan slashed a claw across his nipple, forcing it between the slack lips. His Angel was going to take it strait from the tit...so to say, he thought, amused, as his blood ran down the throat of his lover, who couldn't help but swallow. The effect was almost instant, Angel's body clenching, as spasms of agony began to course through it. Negan made sure he got a good belly full, before he pulled his nipple from between those sweet lips, watching the eyes cloud over in agony. 

He pressed his lips down once more, softly kissing the beauty, then giving a cruel smile, before he drifted off to sleep, leaving his lover to suffer through the day alone, without the confort of his embrace. Negan was giving him a bit of punishment after all.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Dwight slipped into the cell where Daryl hung on the wall. He was taking such a risk being here. If Negan found out about this betrayal there would be hell to pay, quite literally. He shuddered to think about the possibility of being locked inside a coffin and starved again. He had almost gone insane from that experiece. Negan had terrified him into blind obedience with that punishment. But, he wasn't like the other vampires. Negan couldn't control him. Simon hadn't been created that way either. He was a free vampire, but he chose to blindly follow Negan. Dwight wasn't like that. He could think for himself, but he was careful to not let Negan become aware of just how much he thought for himself.

Earlier, he'd felt Negan sweep through his mind, and had a false set of thoughts set up for him. Negan had seen him piled in with his brothers, asleep for the day, and was satisfied. Dwight hadn't let Negan know his powers had been growing. He had fed from Negan many times after his coffin ordeal, Negan punishing him, by using him for sex, dominating him, forcing him to feed. But, unknown to Negan, all that blood had made him stronger. He was now even stronger than Simon. But, Dwight didn't let anyone know about his power. He still wasn't as strong as Negan, never would be, and that was a reason to be afraid, and another reason to make sure Negan never found out about his strength. 

Dwight could stay awake during the day if he wished, just as Negan could. He didn't need the blood on a weekly basis either, though he did need it sooner than Negan did, but he did still feed weekly, just so Negan wouldn't grow suspicious. He walked a fine line, and to fall off that tightrope would be a disaster he couldn't afford. Because Negan's punishments were worse than death, which Dwight would have taken. But, Negan was too cruel to offer death as an escape, and too possesive to let something go that he wanted. Dwight felt sorry for that Rick guy. Negan had chosen him for a mate. The guy didn't stand a chance. With Dwight, he'd wanted him for a soldier, and he'd wanted Sherry for his whore. 

Dwight had been foolish then, trying to save Sherry... but she had been his wife and he'd loved her, more than she'd loved him obviously. She had become Negan's top whore, enjoying the position thoroughly. But, Negan had refused to release Dwight, the possesive bastard! He had punished him instead. But, part of his punishment had actually benefitted Dwight, though he kept that information to himself. And, any time Negan wanted to fuck him, he'd submitted, as well as submitting to being made to feed from Negan, taking the powerful blood into himself as Negan ordered. In fact, he'd been so submissive, Negan had grown confortable, and paid little attention to him anymore, even allowing him the position of second soldier, behind Simon, forgiving his past transgressions. 

So, Dwight kept his power to himself. He slid up close to Daryl rubbing his hands over the suffering man, soothing his pain. Daryl's eyes fluttered open, looking at him. 

"Don't worry, my pet. I won't let you suffer so much. His hand slid over Daryl's sore cock, taking away the pain of not being allowed his fulfillment. Daryl's cock grew hard in his fingers, and he smiled. "I will give you some pleasure, baby. Let ole Dwight take care of you." Dwight whispered, his lips covering Daryl's cock, drawing it into his mouth. 'Try to keep it quiet' he whispered in Daryl's mind, shocking the man, who didn't realize such things were possible. 'It's ok. We can communicate this way. It's how Negan talks to your friend. I'll teach you how to do it too, but only with me, for now. Negan doesn't know I can do this, or that I can hear his conversations with your friend. And, I'd prefer he doesn't find out. So, you need to be careful, too. Don't let this tidbit of information get out.' Dwight finished. 

Daryl was squirming deliciously, struggling against his moans as Dwight built him up to his peak. But, he couldn't help the gasping moan that escaped as he reached his climax, causing Dwight to clamp a hand over his mouth as he eagerly swallowed his release. Dwight gave his limp sated cock a soft kiss. "All better baby?" he asked, softly. Daryl nodded weakly, giving him a bit of a smile. Dwight smiled back. "I will help you all I can. Try to ease your pain, sooth what Negan does to you. Trust me." Daryl nodded again. "I have to go. But, you will be ok." Dwight pressed his lips to Daryl's and they shared sweet kiss, then Dwight slid from the cell, and back into the pack pile, as if he'd never left it, feeling soft and fuzzy over his shared kiss with his pet, but hiding that little secret deep in his mind, so Negan would never know of it.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

When Negan woke that night, he felt a bit of guilt over his treatment of his mate. He had just been so angry last night, over Angel's refusal to submit. He released Angel from his control, and the body curled in on itself, trying to find confort. Angel was exhausted, having found no sleep, unable to even comfort himself through his pain because he couldn't move. His soft moans echoed in Negan's mind, his body so stiff and aching. 

Negan pulled Angel into his arms, protestingly, running soothing hands over him, pulling away the aches and soreness of his suffering, but leaving the soreness in the intimate area of his body, wanting him to remember how well he had been fucked. Negan planned to make him sore there often, and had no intention of ever letting him forget that. He left the bruises on the lovely throat as another reminder to his mate. But, he wasn't going to put him in any more pain tonight. He pulled him close, giving him a hungry kiss, arousing the body, for pleasure. Angel tried to resist, but wasn't able to stop his body from responding, and his cock was soon hard and throbbing, as he squirmed beneath Negan. Negan chuckled, closing his mouth over the hardness, causing Angel to gasp in his mind. He didn't play around with his lover tonight, quickly bringing him to release, swallowing down the offering eagerly, licking him clean afterward. 

"Thank you, beautiful. That was delicious. I'll get you some human food, something easy on your tummy. And you can rest tonight. We will not be playing or entertaining. You will get a free night, my darling. So, just relax and I will be back." Negan gave his mate a soft finishing kiss, before he left the room.


	8. The Devil's Due

"Ok, sweetheart, time to wake up." Negan whispered in Angel's ear, rousing him from the induced sleep.

Rick turned over, realizing the aching pain was over. That blood thing was something he didn't want anything to do with. His body had felt like he was burning from the inside out, and the agony wasn't something he'd forget anytime soon. He also realized Negan didn't have him frozen, and he had free movement. There was still an ache in his ass, and he blushed when he thought of what had caused it, in fact, feeling a little shy around Negan, for the first time, but also feeling an attraction to him, one he couldn't seem to push away. 

Rick couldn't understand why he was feeling this way toward the vampire, and he was a little worried about that. He sat up on the bed, sliding over to the edge, turning his face away from Negan, hoping that if he didn't look at him he wouldn't feel that attraction. 

But, Negan wasn't going to give him that opportunity, coming around to the side of the bed, pulling him to his feet and up against his own naked body. And, the effect was instantaneous. Rick felt pleasure course through his body at the vampire's touch, letting out a gasp. He tried to pull free, and felt Negan's chuckle vibrating through his skin, sending another wave of pleasure coursing through him, and also, to his dismay, he could feel his cock stiffening as well. 

"Well... it seems my little Angel is beginning to warm up to me, eh." Negan laughed, pulling Rick tighter against him, so Rick could feel his own hard cock pressing against his stomach.

'Let me go!' Rick cried. 'I don't want this.' 

"Oh, my little minx, you do not lie so well. Your body says you want this very much, and even your mind is betraying you. Only your words are denying the truth." 

'No!' Rick cried. 'I don't...' 

Negan pulled his head back with one hand, forcing their eyes to meet, and when Negan's mouth came down on his, it met no resistance at all. The kiss was soft, gently exploring, and Rick deepened the kiss himself, pushing his tongue between Negan's lips. Soon it was hard and hungry and hot, mouths sliding across one another in urgency, as teeth nipped hard enough to draw blood. 

Negan moved Rick back to the bed, coming down on top of him, lifting his head, causing Rick to let out a silent gasp. Negan laughed, "Yeah, you are definitely warming up, baby." 

Rick shook his head, in denial, finally pulled himself together, knowing his attraction to the vampire wasn't natural, that something had been done to him, some thing that had caused this, though he wasn't sure what started it, he damn well knew this added attraction had to be because of that damn blood, and now he was understanding why Shane, and even Daryl was acting so strangely. And, he knew he needed to start putting up more of a fight than he had been so far, certainly more than he'd put up last night. 

As Negan's mouth came down to taste him again, he jerked his head aside, surprising Negan, who thought he had finally gotten his lover, that Angel was ripe for the plucking, but there was still some fight left in him. Even the blood hadn't been enough to stamp that out of him. He was stronger than Negan thought, and he wasn't going to fall easily. In fact, he seemed to have actually gotten stronger, resisting him even more than he had before. Oh, he was attracted, of that, Negan was sure. But, he was fighting it.

Negan let out a laugh, though this was certainly frustrating. He couldn't help but admire the fight in this little spitfire. It would make owning him all the sweeter. And, eventually, the blood would break him. Negan was sure of it. The more of Negan's blood he got into him, the closer their bond would become, until his Angel would live and breathe for him and him alone. 

"Go ahead. Try to fight the attraction, Angel. It will only make taking you so much sweeter. Sooner or later you'll fall... and I'll be waiting to catch you. You need to understand, you have no choice. I chose you, and you are going to be mine. That is your destiny. You can't escape it. And, you aren't strong enough to stop me from doing anything I want to you." 

'I know you did something to me.' Rick cried. 'This attraction to you isn't normal. I don't know what it was, but I'm not going to let you win. And, just because you can control my body doesn't mean you can control my mind. I still hate you and that isn't going to change. So, go ahead, take my body if you want, but my mind belongs to me.' Rick spat. 

"Thanks for the challange, darling. I accept. You are definitely worth it." Negan laughed. "But, let's get back to the fun, shall we. You were really giving some good loving before you had a little crisis there. I think we need to rewind a bit, and that mouth of yours needs to be reactivated in the right direction. Now, give me some of your sugar, darling." Negan jerked Rick's head back to meet his, bringing their mouths together. 

And, Rick did fight, struggling against Negan, as well as himself, his fists beating at Negan's sides and back until they bruised, as Negan held his head firmly in place, kissing him, until he was participating, until tongues tangled passionately, lips crushing together, bruising in the heat of their passion. As Negan's hard cock was pressed against, and then into him, as he cried out in pain and passion. And, as Negan fucked into him, setting his body on fire, each agonizing thrust sending a bolt of pleasure through his veins, as he cried out in pain, but moaned in pleasure, until his body shuddered in a mind-blowing orgasm, as Negan's hot release shot so deep inside him, he didn't think he'd ever be clean again, until he had no strength to beat at Negan any more. He dissolved into sobs, as their kisses grew slow and soft, before Negan released him, and he whimpered at the loss, curling himself into a protective ball, sobbing uncontrollably. 

And, Negan supposed he should have felt pity, or felt sorry for what he'd just done, and maybe if he'd been human he might have, but probably not, since he'd always been an asshole when he was a human, and only sorry in his mind, but never out loud... and so, he felt nothing but triumph, in the afterglow of such an amazing fuck. 

Besides, he'd been extremely gentle with his Angel, when he could have ripped him apart. And, he didn't even regret not being able to let his beast out, would never regret fucking Angel, even if he had to be careful with him, fuck him like a human. He loved it, loved every second of their fucking; even as Angel had beat at him, until his hands were bruised; hating him, even as he loved him. And Angel's loving was something totally addictive. 

Negan would take the beating anytime; not like it hurt him anyway, if it meant he got to enjoy the sweetest ass that ever existed; shooting his essence so deep inside his lover, that it became a part of him. No, Negan felt no regret, none at all. And, as he left his lover still sobbing on the bed, he knew he would never give this up, never give up his lover, and the feeling he felt right now; the feel of Angel's body, of his lips, the passion between them; lingering over him like a mist. And, he would continue to enjoy that passion, regardless of how his Angel tried to fight it; would always force his lover to acknowledge it. Angel wasn't going to be allowed to hide away from him. 

Negan would always make Angel give it up to him, because the sound of his sighs and cries and gasps and moans... who could possibly resist that... who could resist the taste of his sweet lips, or soft skin; as the lips and tongue slid over it, or the hot tight heat of his body; being inside it, feeling it clench tight around his hardness; or the feel of the shudders of his body as he came; how he trembled so exquisitely. It was like nothing one could imagine. And, Negan couldn't believe he was the first to realize just how special the man was. And, Angel was his, would always be his. He'd never allow anything else.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Abe couldn't believe this shit. The man thought he was a fucking king, and he even had a goddamn tiger. What did this Jesus character think he was doing, bringing them here. That King Ezekiel was a total nutcase. Did he even understand the world had gone to hell? Or was he too busy holding court to concern himself with such mundane shit. Abe wouldn't trust the man or his people with his safety. This place was a bust as far as he was concerned, and he had just wasted a lot of time coming here.

Jesus could see the look on Abraham's face and knew he was losing him. He could not afford that. He reached to grab the big guy by the arm before he insulted the King and got their asses kicked out of this safe place. "Please... give it a chance. Not all is as it seems... please..." 

Abe looked at the hand on his arm like it was a snake, and Jesus quickly released his hold on the man, but looked at him pleadingly. Abe bit back the words he had been ready to blurt out, but frowned at the hippie man that called himself Jesus. 

"Jesus," the big deadlocked man said. "Why have you brought strangers to my Kingdom? You were told of our home in confidance. Why did you break our trust?" 

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I had no choice. The Hilltop has been destroyed, and I ran into this group as I was leaving the scene of the tragedy. Their home had befell it's own form of tragedy, that they were fleeing from. I only thought to bring them here. You may not believe me, and I understand it will sound like a wild tale, but considering the world we live in, it really shouldn't. The Hilltop was attacked by a new form of dead, and the whole was slaughtered by those beasts. These same dead were what our friends were fleeing from. They too were attacked, but not killed as the Hilltop was. They were decimated, in a way though, and members of their family were taken prisoner. They suffered greatly from this attack; an attack by the form of dead called vampires" Jesus finished, looking at the King, praying he would believe him, waiting to hear what he would say. 

The King was silent for a long time, and when he finally spoke, Jesus was shocked. "Don't look at me that way young man. I am no fool, though your big red-headed friend takes me for one. He should know that we all play a role in life, but that does not mean it is the complete truth, and a flair for the dramatic certainly doesn't make one an idiot. This menace that has befallen both your communities has also made it's presence known among my own people, though not in the way of your own, having never lost any members of the Kingdom. I had hunters out, and they came across such creatures, though, fortunately, we did not lose any members to the dark ones. We have prepared for the chance that they find our community, though we can never be sure of the complete safety, not knowing all truths of the new dead fiends. " 

"Well, if you think you can use traditional weapons, you'll find yourself on the losing end of the battle," Abraham blurted out. 

"What do you mean, man-of-the-red-hair?" the king queried. 

Jesus couldn't help his amused snort at Abe's grumbling reply "My name is Abraham," he growled, frowning at Jesus over his amusement. "Just Abe for short," he added. 

"Ok, Abraham," the King corrected. "Could you explain to me what is wrong with our weapons?"

"Well, if you have holy water, that is good, as long as the vampires don't take it away from you, as they did ours. Crosses don't seem to have any effect on them, and stakes may hurt them, but they don't kill them. And, I'm not even sure about fire, since they came over the torches we had atop our fences. Don't know anything about silver." Abe answered. 

"We will take these things into consideration. You have been of some help. And we welcome you to our Kingdom. You will have safe haven here, but we will expect you to contribute. All of our people contribute, as they are able. It would please me to have a proper introduction to your family, Abraham." 

"Michonne, Rosita, Eugene,Tara, Father Gabriel, Aaron, Eric, and Enid." Abe rattled off the names, letting them nod in confirmation, until all present were accounted for. "We also had a community that chose to stay and be 'cattle' for the vampires, the worthless cowards." Abe added. "Plus... they have taken some members of our family prisoner; our leader, Rick, who the leader of that group of fangs seems to have taken a shine to, and his son, as well as two of our soldiers, possibly for some connection they had to Rick, that made that Negan bastard jealous. And there was a Chinese kid and his wife. Apparently they'd escaped the vampires and he wanted them back. He called the kid his slave, but the woman was purely a sexual thing, and he seemed to have some control over her. She went back to him, anyway." Abe said. "We will accept your hospitality, though we'd like to speak further with you, when we aren't so exhausted as we are now." The big military man finished. 

"Yes, of course." the King replied. "My man, Rhichard, will show you where you may sleep." He motioned a man forward to lead the Alexandrians away. "Jesus, perhaps you would stay, have some wine and talk, my friend." he paused to let the man reply, and Jesus smiled and gave a nod. "Ok, then. Jerry, please bring us some wine, then leave us alone. We need time to catch up." The big overgrown teddy bear grinned and went to get the wine for his King and guest.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Negan laughed, amused by the tantrum his lover was having, happy his tears were over, meaning he'd gotten past his grief over their earlier passionate encounter. He liked his Angel in full fighting mode, knowing he wasn't going to break, and though he'd have his lows, he'd always come back. 

'I will not do it. I am not going to be ogled by your fucking pack of monsters like I'm a piece of meat. You think you can just trot me out, to tease them with. I won't have it. And, I'm not interested in your new entertainment either, since all you really want to do is torment, torture and humiliate people. You are a sick bastard, but I am not a part of it. If you think I'll parade out there you can go fuck yourself!' Rick was steaming. He wanted to punch Negan in his goddamn face; thinking Rick was going out to his new 'entertainment', without any clothes on. 

"What are you afraid of, darling. You will not be the only one naked you know. Everyone will be naked, including yours truely. And I, for one will proudly show off my assets. I have NOTHING to be ashamed of." 

'I am not ashamed...' 

"Nor should you be, baby. You are magnificent .... Mmmm, mmm, mmm..." Negan leered at his lover. 

'Shut the fuck up, you jerk.' Rick snapped. 'Enough. I am not going to be put on display. You've done enough humiliating me. I draw the damn line at total nudity.' 

"Let me give you the facts, sweetheart. I am the boss. You don't tell me what to do. I tell you. And, no, I am not going to control your will anymore. I like you more mobile, but make no mistake, I will have no problem dragging your ass out there. Do you want to make that spectacle? It will be worse than if you simply walk out at my side. You can't win against me, darling, though I certainly enjoy your spirit." Negan grinned. "Now, let's get our ass out there. The games are about to begin." 

Rick knew he had no way to win. Negan was right. It would be worse for him if Negan drug him out there in front of everyone, not that he was ok with this so-called naked party that was happening. He just didn't have a choice. He knew his true concern was for Daryl, and what this 'Entertainment' meant for him. But, it was also the reason Negan was doing it. He was punishing Rick through Daryl. And, it would continue as long as Rick had feelings for the man, but Rick didn't know how to stop, even though his feelings for Daryl only spelled disaster for the man.


	9. Witch's Brew

"Thank you, King. I appreciate you taking the time to see me, and I want to thank you for your hospitality to my people as well." Abe said to the deadlocked man, who sat patiently waiting for him. "I asked to speak to you because I needed to know if you would be willing to help me and mine in another way."

"How could I be of service to you, my man." the King replied. 

"I know you've done a lot for us already and I hate to ask for more, but we really need to save our family from those vampires. We were wondering if you would be willing to help us out in that direction. We know the vampires will be coming back to Alexandria in a couple days, to take their first feeding. We were hoping to ambush them, kill all those bloodsuckers, and get our friends back." Abe explained. "We have learned a lot about those bastards and we are prepared for them now. But, we need some help. There aren't enough of us to take on all those bastards. I was hoping you could lend us some men to help. After we kill all those monsters, we would be willing to do whatever we can to repay you for the help you gave in ridding Alexandria of this menace." 

"You ask more of us than we can provide, Abraham." Ezekiel said. "We have offered you sanctuary. Doing so has put us at great risk of discovery. And, while I feel deep regret for what has befallen your friends, The Kingdom cannot help you in a foolish rescue attempt. The only thing such a mission could accomplish is the loss of many human lives. I would not send my people out for a doomed mission. Those vampires will destroy you all, as well as any of my people that are with you. And, they would also be alerted to the presence of the Kingdom, which would put my own home in danger. If The Kingdom is discovered because of your need to try to save your own community, I could never forgive myself. My home must be my first concern. I'm sorry, but if you want to go against those creatures it will be on your own. I will not risk my own for such foolishness." 

"What foolishness? Those monsters could find this place on their own. How long do you really think Alexandria will last when those monsters find that some of their food has escaped?" Abe argued. "Those bloodsuckers are going to be pissed. There won't be enough left to feed all of them, so some of them will have to share, and some of those people will not survive. That will make the food supply even less for the next feeding; if it gets that far, that is. What if those bastards are so pissed they kill all the people left. Then what? They will need another source of food. That means they will be on the hunt. And, it won't be long before they find this place."

"If that comes to pass, we will fight for our home," the King replied, "but we will not seek trouble. We have already put ourselves in enough danger just by welcoming your people. But, we never turn away the needy. Your community is in this predicament because you felt the same way. You took in a needy couple and brought down the wrath of hell upon yourselves. We may have done the same, but we will never court danger. I'm sorry that we cannot grant your request. I feel your pain, but I refuse to add my people's pain to that." 

"Then, I suppose it will be up to my people to find a way to accomplish this goal." Abe said. "We will not rest until our people have been freed from their oppression." 

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Abraham. I do not believe I will ever see you or your people when you leave the safety of this community. And, I also fear that your monsters will find my community, and I will also be pulled into this situation. Then, it will be decided if we can defeat them or if we will perish. But, I will not rush into this battle as you plan to. I will pray for your cause. But, that is all I can offer you." Ezekiel replied. 

"We just can't let our people down. Even if it means our destruction, we will try to save them. I want to leave the girl here, though. She was not fed on by the vampires as the rest of us were. I don't wish to jeopardize her life. She will want to be a part of it, but it is best if she stays here. She needs to be kept safe as long as possible." 

"We will try to protect the girl. You have our word on that." the King replied. 

"Thank you. Now, I will take my leave. We will be leaving your community in the morning. We will need to be in place when the vampires arrive, if we are to make a stand. So, we will need a good amount of rest in preparation. Goodnight and goodbye." 

The King nodded solemnly, watching the red-headed man leave the theatre. He was sorry to see him go. He would have made an excellent addition to this community, along with the rest of his people. 

Ezekiel heard the slide of the secret door behind him, but didn't turn. He knew who it was, and he gave a small smile, but waited. The small silver-haired pixie walked around to stand in front of him. Anyone looking at the woman would never have guessed how dangerous she was. But, she was actually his best warrior, extremely agile with all weapons, and the art of turning common items into weapons, as well. Plus, she was well-practised in the arts of the bedroom. She was his lover and assassin. She did not reside in the Kingdom, though she visited frequently. She had her own house a few miles away, but Ezekiel never feared for her, for she was also practiced in the arts of magic. 

"I can feel your concerns, Ezekiel." Carol said softly, her hand reaching to touch her lover's. Shiva gave a rumble and the little silver haired pixie turned to the big cat, "Of course, pet. I know you will protect him, but his concern is for all of his community, not just himself. I could protect him also." 

Carol turned back to the King. "My home has an invisible shield around it. Not even the night creatures can penterate my shields. But, I am not powerful enough to shield this whole community, though I can distract them if the need arises. Perhaps, the community will be missed. I really would not like to lose you, my King. But, I will not sacrifice myself either. If you choose to do so, I will be sorry, and grieve for your loss. I pray that does not come to pass. But, if you choose the road of sacrifice, leave the new girl with me. In fact, bring her to me anyway. I will take her on as my protégé, and she will be good company. Plus, I think I am better equipped to deal with an angry teenager than you, which is what she will be when she gets left behind by her group. I would also like Shiva. She need not perish in a battle. I would care for her in your stead, if you are to sacrifice..." 

She turned back to the tiger, who gave a growl of disagreement. "Yes, you will, cat. Your master knows there is no reason for your sacrifice. You will come with me. You will have a new charge... the girl, of course, silly. The King is older and has lived a life. You will need to help the child." Shiva gave a shake of her mighty head and Carol smiled. "Thank you, my Queen. You know I am correct. And, I thank you now, for all your service. Hopefully, it will not come to pass." 

Carol reached down for Ezekiel's hand. "Come, my king. Let me practice some of my erotic arts on you. I would favor you in my bed tonight." 

Ezekiel rose from his seat, taking Carol's small hand in his own, as she led him from the theatre, Shiva rising to follow the pair. Jerry shook his head, but did not follow, knowing his king did not need his company for this night, that he was well protected by the tiger and the little witch. He would see his king on the morrow. Jerry headed for his own bed, and a good night's sleep.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Rick trailed silently behind Negan, though he was seething, and when Negan sat on his throne, Rick refused to sit on his lap. Besides being highly undignified, especially under the circumstances, Negan was already sporting an erection, excited about tonight's 'Entertainment.' Rick had no intention of sitting on that; plus he was afraid he was going to end up in the same predicament, knowing how Negan had complete control of his body, and he really didn't want to be part of the entertainment himself.

'I promise I will not let my highly excitable dick enter you, sweetheart. I will save that for our private time.' Negan chuckled. 'But, I cannot promise to not touch you, or arouse you. Your body does tend to react favorably to my presence. Besides, you look rather cute with a pretty erection. It let's my pack see our connection, our bond. You are my future mate, after all.' 

'I am your prisoner!' Rick hissed. 'We will never be mates. I will not submit to you...' 

'You have already done so, baby. You were screaming with joy when I fucked you. You couldn't get enough of my cock. In fact you were begging for it, if I recall correctly.' Negan taunted. 

'I begged for release,' Rick corrected. 'You were controlling my body. That was not submission.' 

'Well, darling, after the entertainment tonight, you will learn what true begging is, before I'm through with you. I may not even let you have your release. In fact, I think I really want to play tonight. Just keep that in mind, when you want to defy me.' Negan quipped. 'And, if you refuse my lap once more, you can be sure I'll force you there, and it will be on my cock, then. Would you like that, sweetheart?' 

'What if I just throw a nice little tantrum in front of everyone. Would you like me to do that, embarrass you the way you do me, have your pack question your authority?' 

'Honey... do you reeeaallly think you can possibly embarrass me? Have a childish tantrum if you wish. I don't ever feel embarrassment. And, rest assured, my pack knows exactly who the boss is. They might find your tantrum amusing, but that is all. I, on the other hand just might be pissed off... and you know how I react to anger.'

'Why the hell do you always threaten Daryl when you get pissed off at me, you fucking coward?' Rick snarled. 'If you are mad at me, deal with me. Daryl hasn't done a damn thing to you. Why don't you just take that whip of Simon's and use it on me? I wish you would. In fact, I really wish you would just fucking kill me so I don't have to be around you anymore. I fucking hate you, you bastard!' 

Negan reached out, quicker than a cobra, a hand grabbing Rick by the hair, jerking him against himself. He had been especially careful, not grabbing him by the throat, afraid he'd break his neck accidently... because the little bitch had really pissed him off. Negan had known Angel was going to be a trial, but he was getting under his skin more than he'd thought possible. And, he was only adding fuel to the fire by struggling against him as he held him now. 

"You sure know how to push my buttons don't you, darling?" Negan hissed. "But, if you think you can get me to lose control and kill your ass, you are just fuckin' stupid. You are going to be my mate, whether you want to be or not, and I will do whatever I have to do to make you accept that. And... that 'dog' you want so goddamn badly will pay the price for you. Because, you are mine, darlin' ... fucking MINE! And, you are going to learn that, even if I have to destroy that goddamn beast in the process to get him out of your fucking mind and heart!" Negan snarled. 

Rick spit in Negan's face, so angry he couldn't speak, his chest heaving with his emotion. Negan gave him a deadly smile, then jerked him forward into a savage kiss. Rick struggled as Negan's tongue shoved into his mouth, his lips bruising from the force Negan applied to them, as he took possession of his mouth, claiming it, owning it, and building up the fire inside of Rick until he could no longer struggle, until he clung to Negan, whimpering, unable to control the passion burning him up. 

Negan pulled his mouth free of Rick's, laughing at the moan of desperation that fell from those pretty lips. Rick pressed against him and he felt the evidence of his arousal, as he tried to pull his head back down to his, to continue the kiss. Negan pushed him away and Rick stumbled back, looking utterly lost and confused. 

"I think I've changed my mind..." Negan sneered. "I don't think you need to share my throne with me. You can sit on the bench beside me, after all. That way you'll get a much better view of the entertainment. Go sit your ass down, bitch." Negan walked away from Rick, going to park himself on his throne. 

Rick stood there a minute after Negan walked away, the utter humiliation sinking in... then he slowly walked over to sit on one of the benches, head hanging in shame. 

"Oh hell, Angel, don't take it so bad. I'll still fuck the hell out of your ass later, don't you worry. I'll be sure you get your ass stuffed full of my big old cock. Hell, baby, I'll even let you suck it for me." Negan taunted. 

Rick stayed silent, not answering the taunts, not bothering to look up as the rest of the Sanctuary came out of the building, not even noticing when Arat led his son out, sitting him down beside her at a distance from his father. He wasn't even aware of Simon or Dwight coming out, leading Shane and Daryl out on all fours like animals. 

And, Negan was so busy acting like the asshole, determined to ignore his humiliated lover, except for tormenting him even more. It wasn't that he didn't want him. God, he was burning for him, wanted to pull him into his arms and kiss him senseless, while he buried his cock in the tight silky heat of his magnificent ass. But, that would be letting him win, and Negan couldn't allow that, couldn't let Rick control him. Rick needed to be tamed, and he was going to be the one to do it. So, he'd let the little bitch suffer... for a while, anyway. 

'Don't focus on Rick, Daryl. Negan will catch on, and it will be worse.' Dwight whispered in Daryl's mind. He could see that Rick was suffering. Negan was being an ass as usual. But, Dwight couldn't hear Rick's thoughts. His mind was just a jumble of cloudiness. That worried Dwight. He could hear Negan's thoughts easily enough though, knowing Negan was pissed because Rick had been defiant with him. Dwight was worried for Daryl, because Negan always punished Daryl over Rick.

Dwight felt some sympathy for the pair. He knew they loved each other. But, Negan wasn't going to allow that, at least on Rick's part. He wanted to mate Rick and needed Daryl out of his heart to do that. Negan couldn't bond with Rick as long as he had feelings for Daryl, and killing Daryl wasn't an option. If Negan killed him, Rick would mourn him forever, and make bonding impossible, not that Negan wouldn't kill Daryl as soon as he had broken the bond between him and Rick, of course. 

And, only Rick could possibly save Daryl, because Negan was totally enraptured with his 'Angel', though Rick didn't realize it. All Rick had to do is sweet talk the Son-of-a-bitch and he'd roll over with his paws in the air. Dwight could feel it, though Rick didn't know. Negan was a real bastard, and as cold as ice, but Rick could turn him to mush if he wanted to. Dwight's problem with Rick was that the man didn't want to. 

Rick kept fighting the dragon, and it wasn't going well for anybody else. All Rick had to do was let himself enjoy it, just let Negan love him, and the world would become so much better. Negan would lose himself in Rick and forget about everyone else, including Daryl. And, Dwight could reap the benefits of it, getting Daryl for himself. Hell, Rick didn't even have to really care. Negan would believe anything he told him. Rick was the ultimate for Negan, what he'd been searching his whole life for, and all Rick needed to do was give in. Negan could be tamed by the beauty. Rick had all the control, if he'd just use it. 

Dwight realized he'd been thinking too long, and that Negan was staring at him, curious. That wasn't good. He quickly recovered himself, tugging Daryl's chain and walking forward, toward the master, before his curiosity about Dwight became a problem. 

"Dwighty, what's the problem? You seemed to be gathering cotton for a minute there." Negan frowned. "Hell, Simon has had Buck sitting there for a minute, waiting on your ass. Are you getting a little attached to Wolfie, huh? Are you upset with me? You know better than that. I'd hate to have to punish you..." 

If it had been possible for Dwight to get any paler, he would have. His whole body trembled, remembering the coffin. "Sorry, Master... I just got distracted... of course I'm not upset with you. There's no reason to be. Just trying to do my job, Sir. No disrespect meant, really..." Dwight was groveling, he knew, but it was the best way to deal with Negan's ego. 

Negan paused, thinking for a moment, then he grinned. "Of course, Dwighty. I know you would never be disrespectful to me. You are too smart for that. Come here..." 

Dwight dropped Daryl's chain, walking up to his Master, kneeling before him, without being told. He hated doing this, but knew it was what was required to placate his master. 

"Why don't you show me how much you love me, Dwighty. You do... don't you, love me, I mean?" Negan grinned coldly. 

"Of course, Master." Dwight said, softly. 

"Yes, of course, you do." Negan laughed. "Why don't you just suck my dick for me. Maybe you can show Wolfie the proper technique. I know you haven't enjoyed that pleasure in a while, so I'm going to give you a treat." 

"Thank you, Master." Dwight said, leaning forward, bracing his arms on Negan's spread thighs, as his tongue licked a wet strip up the underside of Negan's large erection, making it jump, and Negan sigh. 

Dwight knew exactly how to please his master, having had enough practice. He let his tongue glide around the cock, wetting it thoroughly, before he closed his lips around the large bulbous engorged head, running his tongue over the slit, several times, hearing the soft moan escape Negan, before he slid his mouth slowly down it's long thick length, lodging it in his throat, where he swallowed around it again and again, until Negan gave a louder moan, and his hips thrust upwards into Dwight's mouth. 

Dwight pulled off slowly, just keeping the head in his mouth, as his tongue probed at Negan's slit, until Negan's hips thrust upward again. Then he just closed around the cock with a suction, drawing him deep down his throat, continuing to suck him in, then pull back, over and over until Negan was writhing. Then, he stopped, holding his mouth firm, letting Negan thrust up into the suction of his mouth. It started out slow, Negan's hips rising and falling slowly, as he thrust deep into Dwight's throat. But, the tempo steadily grew, until he was punching up into Dwight's mouth. Dwight held tight to Negan's thighs, letting him fuck his mouth brutally. 

Negan never once touched Dwight, only thrusting into the mouth that held his cock snug in it's grip. His hips thrust up into its wetness over and over, until he felt his orgasm approaching, and he stopped, letting Dwight suck him deep down his throat, swallowing around him over and over, and milking his release from him, drinking every drop of his cum. And Dwight slowly pulled off his spent cock, licking him clean after. 

"Thank you, Master. That was wonderful..." Dwight breathed, pressing a final kiss to Negan's cock. 

"...whoah... that was nice... " Negan husked. "...almost forgot... how talented... you are. You're welcome. I'll have to let you enjoy me more often, I think. I've been depriving you. That's why you were distracted. I'm going to let you suck me regularly, since I know how much you love it. And, I know it's how you prove your love. I'm sorry for being so neglectful of your needs. You are dismissed. Take care of your dog." Negan ended. 

Dwight got off his knees, knowing Negan didn't even notice his own limp dick. Negan really believed Dwight loved sucking his cock. His ego was that big. Dwight kept his thoughts carefully gaurded, though, not wanting Negan to know the truth, about how he had placed Daryl in his mind as he sucked Negan. It was why it had been so easy. He gave Daryl a secret smile. 'All for you, baby.' he whispered. 'And, I'll take care of whatever he does to you, too. Trust me.' 

Negan took a few minutes to recover himself, but his anger had been tamped down by Dwight. He still had every intention of putting on a show, and the main thing was to punish his defiant lover through that dog. But, his anger toward the beauty was definitely on a low point. He stood up from his throne took a couple steps over to the bench where Angel was sitting, scooping him up in his arms and carrying him back, cuddling him and placing soft kisses on his silky curls, stoking his bare skin gently, warming it's chill.

'It's ok, darling. I'm sorry for being so cruel. You just pissed me off. I really didn't want to humiliate you. I just wanted to show you off. You are so beautiful and perfect and I'm so proud of you. I made sure everyone would be nude, just for that reason. I wanted everyone to see just how much better you were than the rest of us. I never want to humiliate you. I need you to understand that.' Negan whispered, soothingly. 'And, later, I will show you just how much I love you, baby. But, now, we must get on with the show...' 

Negan hugged Rick close, looking around to make sure everyone was in place. It was time for the fun to start. 

"Ok, kids, time to have some fun. Simon, you can set Buck loose. Let's see him run. We'll be nice, tonight, and only one hunter at a time. He has the whole Santuary to run in, and if he can make it back inside, the game will end. Otherwise, it will be a long night, because every hunter that catches him can have him any way he wants and as their beast. We will have five hunts tonight only because more would not be wise. He likely wouldn't survive. Hell, he may not survive five, but he's been fed several helping of the healing blood, and we really would like to have a few more hunts with him, so hopefully he does. Simon, explain to the bitch what is going on, then set him loose. He will have a five minute head start and better make the best of his time. And, if he's stupid enough to head for the entrance first, I'll tear his fucking head off. We are here for some entertainment and the bitch better not disappoint. Raphael will be the first hunter. Let the games begin." Negan let out a howl into the night air. 

The hunt was a short one. Shane had not proven his stupidity by heading strait for the entrance, deciding to run around the building. Raphael had caught him in minutes, his claws ripping down Shane's back, leaving ribbons of skin, as blood began to pour. Shane had screamed as the claws sank into his skin, then Raphael had thrown him up against the fence, and thrust up into him, tearing him open with the force of his hard cock into an unprepared entrance. And, Shane's screams mixed with Raphel's howls, as the vampire set a brutal pace, ripping him open, as he thrust hard and deep into the human's body. And, just as he reached his orgasm, he thrust up hard, sheathing himself completely, he bent down and bit into the shoulder of his victim, gouging the flesh deeply, and setting his screams up another level. Then the vampire pulled himself free, dropping the ravaged human on the ground, where he lay sobbing. 

Raphael licked the blood from his lips as he strolled back over, to sink down on one of the benches, grinning. 

"Simon, get your bitch ready for the next hunt. If he doesn't put in a good run, you are going to kill the bastard. That will not make me happy. I want entertainment, so make the bitch perform!' 

Simon really didn't care if he had to kill his bitch, but he didn't want his boss unhappy, so he went over to the sobbing human, dragging him to his feet, threatening him if he didn't run. Castiel was the next hunter up, and he was literally thrumming with energy, eager for his turn to tear into the human. Simon shoved Shane hard, and he stumbled forward. He couldn't really run, but he tried, not wanting to be attacked by another vampire. He didn't know how he was even able to move after what had just happened, but his terror kept him moving. 

But, all his desperation was no match for a vampire. Soon, he was screaming again, this time from the ground, as the vampire fucked him into it, the gravel and concrete, abrading his skin, tearing pieces loose, as the vampire bit into his back over and over, with each thrust, until he finally unloaded inside his bloody torn hole. But, a final humiliation was when the vampire stood up, aiming his dick toward the human and letting a stream of red urine flood over the back of the human's head, before he walked over to sink down on a bench. 

Shane couldn't get up off the ground to run again. But, Negan seemed to be satisfied and told the last three hunters to just go fuck him, all at one time. They drug him over to a concrete table, tossing him onto it, and took turns fucking him. He didn't even have any screams left, and his body lay there shaking uncontrollably after they'd finished. They hadn't even bothered to unload inside him, all of them pulling out of him before they came, shooting their cum over his bloody body instead. They felt he wasn't even deserving of the fucks they'd given him. He was a weak-ass fucking bitch, in their opinion, and they treated him as such. 

"Go feed the bitch, Simon, but leave him where he is. He is going to have to drag his worthless ass back to his cell. He was a huge disappointment in the entertainment catagory." Negan snorted. "The next hunt will probably be his last. I only went easy this time. The next hunt, he will be turned out in the forest for the hunt, and he will only be safe if he can make it back to the Santuary. We all know that will never happen. He couldn't even make more than two goddamn runs in this fucking place. We'll just have to bring that red-headed bitch back for you to play with, Simon. I know how much you liked him." 

"Yes, boss. I would enjoy him much more than Buck." Simon grinned. "This fucking bitch isn't much fun, and I'm already bored. In fact, it is a complete waste of my blood feeding the bitch."

"I know, Simon. But, I have to keep him alive until the next hunt anyway. And, my other soldiers deserve some entertainment, too. You needn't be so selfish. You get more than your share of rewards anyway." 

"Maybe I could just use Wolfie until I get Red," Simon suggested, causing Dwight to frown, which Simon didn't even notice, taking little notice of Dwight at any time, simply ignoring the number two soldier. He was just an ugly son-of-a-bitch, and Simon could fuck any of the other vampire's if he wanted some ass. Simon really preferred humans though for sex, because he was a sadistic bastard, and it was fun to hear them sceam. Other vampires were just too hard to hurt. They all liked the pain too damn much. And, the biggest reason Buck bored him was that those feedings had left the bitch clingy. It disgusted him. 

Now, if it had been Angel... it would have been a different story. That was one human he wouldn't have minded clinging to him. But, he wasn't stupid or suicidal enough to even mention that to Negan. He kept that out of their conversations. So, he would just settle for the big red-head and enjoy him, and keep his thoughts about Negan's hot little bitch to himself. 

"Wolfie isn't up for negotiation, Simon. You know that. He belongs to me, and Dwight is his handler. Only I make the decisions about the use of his body. And, tonight I have something special planned. Have a seat, why don't you. You are going to want to enjoy this." Negan snorted. 

Negan gave a nod to Dwight, who was carefully concealing his thoughts and expressions. He was raging inside, but he didn't let it show. He had seen what Negan planned for Daryl, and it was disgusting and so wrong, and Daryl deserved none of this. Negan was only doing it to humiliate the man, trying to lower him in Rick's eyes. But, at least Dwight's oral contribution to tonight had calmed Negan enough that he wasn't going to give Daryl the whole punishment he'd planned, which was a thorough whipping before he was forced to entertain. Dwight wished he could be thankful for small favors, but punishing Daryl at all was more than he could deal with. The man was decent and loyal, and Negan was punishing him for it.

Dwight led Daryl forward and dropped the chain on the ground. It was all he could do to contain himself, but he didn't want Daryl to suffer more if he managed to piss Negan off again, which would happen if he tried to interfere, plus Negan would deal out some punishment to him as well. 

"It's breeding time for our little bitch, Dwighty. Get him in position. Satan is in the mood for his indoctrination into the pack." Satan was the huge black wolf who led the pack of Negan's protectors. It was a large group of timber wolves that Negan controlled. 

"Satan!" Negan called, then waited. About five minutes later the huge wolf came padding into the courtyard, followed by his pack of twenty odd wolves, several females trotting close behind, heavy with pups. Satan was a virile stud and he was keeping his lineage strong with several litters of pups on the way. 

Negan gave an evil grin. He had already planted his seed in the brain of Satan. Now, all Dwight had to do was put Wolfie in the right frame of mind. Negan had already made Satan think the human was a new female wolf who was in heat. Satan would do what it was in his nature to do: he would be taking this new 'female' into the pack, breeding 'her' repeatedly until she took. She would be producing another litter of pups to continue his line. Satan stood, his pack laying down behind him, waiting for him to bring in the new female. 

"All fours, strait and legs spread," Dwight gave the order, and Daryl suddenly stiffened, his knees shifting apart, unable to deny the demand of his master. 

"Make him act like a bitch in heat, Dwighty. Make him perform." Negan ordered. 

Dwight steeled himself and put the orders into place. Daryl couldn't control himself as he felt the low whines coming from his throat, followed by a few yips, his hips wiggling enthusiastically, before he squatted, crawling toward the large male on his belly. He craned his head up licking at the fur, and when Satan bent his head down, he licked his nose, whining and wagging his butt, raising it up in the air to signal readiness for breeding. 

Satan snapped at the female, catching her scruff, pinning her to the ground, waiting for her submission. Daryl lay still, waiting for the wolf to let go of the back of his neck. Then he lay there as the beast walked around him, sniffing him over. He actually jerked when it's cold nose shoved against his perineum, and nipped him roughly, growling. He hiked his butt up, wagging his hips in encouragement, and the huge male shoved his cold nose up between his buttocks, inhaling against his hole, then it's hot tongue began to lap at it eagerly. 

It was quick after that, and the wolf soon mounted his new bitch, his hips jerking as he thrust up hard into her, pumping into her rapidly, then dismounting and shoving his nose up against her slit again, to scent her, nipping her several times as he licked her, to stimulate her receptiveness, before he mounted her again, thrusting back up in her, pumping away. 

Satan did this several times, and Daryl was helpless to resist, the pain of the cock pumping into him, the sound of his pain held away from his lips, as only eager whines came from him, encouraging the mating. Daryl had never had anything breach him before, and his maidenhead had just been taken by a wolf. He felt the burning pain of it's cock pumping up into him, stretching him open with each thrust, and couldn't imagine worse pain. But, he had no control of his body, as his ass was kept hiked high in the air, and the cock thrust up into him hard over and over, until one deep thrust and the cock swelled inside of him, a ring locking inside his rectum, and the hot liquid began to pump up into his bowels. Satan came off his bitch, twisting and pulling until they were laying ass to ass, as his cock continue to pump his release into his bitch. About fifteen minutes passed before the knot finally went down, and Satan slid out of the hole, standing up and shaking himself. He went over, pushing his nose up against his bitch's slit, licking her several times, then nipping her until she got up. 

Satan herded the new female off, heading for the underground parking garage. He would spend the next several days breeding her. Females could spend as long as a week in heat, and he would continue to breed her until her heat was over, and she should be took by then, filled with the beginnings of a new litter of his pups. 

Negan watched Wolfie being herded off by Satan, with a grin. "You'll have to keep an eye on the pack, so you can give that bitch a daily feeding of blood. And, keep him in a heat for the whole week. Satan is getting a treat. He gets to breed his new bitch for a whole fucking week. By the time he's through, that bitch won't be able to crawl. Now, that is fucking entertainment." 

Negan stood up, cuddling his sleeping lover close. Angel had fallen asleep before the fun even started, but that was ok. Negan had enjoyed it anyway. "Everybody can go do whatever you want now. Simon, make sure your bitch crawls back to his cell. I'm going to take my baby to bed, and I don't want to be disturbed. We are going to be busy making love. And, I want to enjoy him in peace. Dismissed." Negan ended, heading toward the Sanctuary. There was still plenty of night left for him to enjoy his lover. He would wake his sleepy pet, and soon he'd be making some lovely music... yes plenty of time to enjoy.


	10. Silent Echoes

Negan laid Rick down on the bed, letting him curl in upon himself for the time being. He'd unwind him soon enough. He'd have him turned into jello before the dawn, totally moldable jello. Negan smiled, a real smile, not one of his usual smirks, but a genuine warm human-type of smile. Rick made him feel this way, at this time, when he was sleeping and pliable, and when he could truly be appreciated. Of course, the lust for the beauty would always overide all the warm and fuzzy feelings he felt at the moment, but how could he help it. The man was just so fucking hot, it was hard to be sensible for any length of time... speaking of hard...

"Sorry, baby. I have to have more than just an eyeful of your lusciousness. Let's have some fun, huh?" Negan let out a chuckle, running a careless hand over his hard throbbing cock, before coming down onto the bed, beside his lover, pulling him into his arms, uncurling Rick, to rewrap him around himself. 

Rick whimpered in protest, but Negan ignored it, fastening his mouth to the reluctant lips, pushing into the sweet mouth, and thoroughly enjoying a deep kiss. When he'd finished the kiss, his beauty was far more receptive, awake again, with those beautiful cerulean blue eyes wide and confused, just the way Negan liked them. God, his Angel was so beautiful. How could anyone resist this. 

His head dipped, lips coming back for another helping of that delicious mouth, before moving on to taste more of the silky skin, lips trailing down the throat, over the chest, stopping for a bit of nipple play, nibbling the delightful little nubs, lips and tongue trailing wetly to the belly button, wallowing his tongue in it, enjoying how his angel shuddered with arousal, until he reached his goal, his mouth closing over the velvety head of Rick's now straining erection, sliding down it's hard length, until he had the whole of it down his throat. 

Then he went to work on enjoying it, and making his future mate enjoy it, as well. It wasn't long before he had Rick writhing beneath him, squirming with pleasure. And, he didn't tease him, this time, pulling the orgasm out of him, swallowing the elixir greedily, licking his lips afterward, before he enjoyed another helping of that luscious mouth. 

Then, he was back, to rousing that body again, hands trailing over silky skin, touching all of it, lips finding those secret places once more, then pressing his lips down those delightful thighs, lifting them up, so his mouth could get at the entrance to Angel's heaven, his wet tongue pushing up and deep into the tight rosebud, working it open for his exploration. When he had worked the tightness loose enough, and had Rick moaning for more, he slicked his own throbbing cock with a bit of his blood and pressed it into the eager sheath, pushing up into the hot tight heat, forcing deep into the place he was meant to be. He pulled Rick up, enveloping his mouth with his own as he thrust into him, making sure he slid over the little pleasure nub, causing Rick to gasp into his mouth, finding it again and again, but holding off Rick's orgasm, driving him wild, until his pretty lips uttered silent pleas for it. 

Negan loved how he begged for it. He would never tire of that sound ringing through his mind. And, when his mind was gibberish, unintelligible, Negan finally let him have his release, enjoying how his body jerked violently with the orgasm rocking through it, clenching repeatedly onto Negan's thrusting cock, milking him completely. And, the man was literally a puddle beneath him now, just the way Negan liked him. But, Negan was far from done with him, slicing a nail across his nipple, and pushing it between those luscious lips, to make sure his lover got a generous helping of his blood, while he was in no mood to resist. 

After Rick had a nice drink, Negan flipped him over onto his stomach, and hiked his pretty little ass up in the air, pushing his already hard cock back into the tight silky sheath of heat. He held Rick in place as he gave his ass a nice workout, pounding into him, but making sure his prostate got enough attention to bring the man to another orgasm. After he fully finished emptying his release up that slick tight channel, he pulling out, sliding down onto the bed, pulling his Angel over on top of him, to hold and cuddle for a bit, letting him recover slightly, with several long leisurely deep kisses, which Rick didn't really participate in, being totally worn out, after three rounds. But, Negan had no plans on stopping yet. As a vampire, he really had no limit... the reason he had so many whores. But, he only had Angel tonight, and he was going to have to take care of Negan's excessive libido. Negan wasn't going to hurt him much... but his boy wasn't going to be able to move easily tomorrow night... because Negan had plenty more fucks left in him.

Just as Rick was starting to fall asleep, Negan gave him a little shake, chuckling when he let out an irritated growl. "Come on, baby. The night isn't over yet, not by a long shot... and Daddy's got a hard cock you need to take care of. Get that sweet little ass up there on it and ride me like a cowboy." 

When Rick made no move to obey him, Negan lifted him up, straddling him over his crotch, pushing his ass down as he thrust his hips up, then he held the man in place as he bounced him up and down on his cock, ignoring when he tried to struggle. Negan bounced him until he gave up the struggle, then gave several hard thrusts up into the channel, painting it with his thick release, before pulling Angel's limp body off himself and laying it down on the bed beside him. 

He was kissing his Angel, soft luxurious kisses, that Rick wasn't responding to, which didn't surprise him, as the poor thing hadn't even cum that last fuck. Negan had worn him out already. Well... too bad. If the beauty wanted to sleep through the rest of it, Negan would just go ahead and enjoy him anyway... and he knew it wouldn't be long before his blood built up his Angel's stamina, and he would become much stronger, his body able to take so much more... and Negan was looking forward to it.

His lips stopped suddenly, pulling away from Rick, as something suddenly hit him, and he stared down at the slack face in amazement. He just realized something shocking, and he wasn't exactly happy about it. He had been too caught up in his lust to realize it at the time, but now it was fogging up his brain. Rick's mind was silent, and he couldn't hear him thinking... not even sleepy mumblings. He tried hard to penetrate... but it was a blank slate. All he could hear was the silence. And, it came to him, suddenly. When he'd shook his beauty awake, for him to take a nice ride on his cock, the sweet little thing had growled at him in irritation... an actual growl... not in his mind either, but a completely vocal growl?! How? Negan hadn't given him his speech back... so how had that happened? 

Negan sat up, frowning, reaching over to shake the beauty, just a little roughly. And, Rick finally opened his eyes, with another soft irritated growl pushing past those luscious lips as his hands came up weakly to try to push Negan away. 

Then... his hands froze, as he came to the same realization as Negan had. His eyes suddenly widened in shock, and he looked at Negan in question, hands frozen on Negan's chest. 

Negan gave an unamused chuckle. The look on Rick's face was comical, but the reason for it was not.

"I had nothing to do with it, sweetheart. This is a surprise for me too.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Dwight couldn't allow it, no matter the risk. And even as he headed to the underground garage, he imagined the sound of his thundering heart, because he felt a real terror of being caught. His memories of those three years sealed in that coffin, starving... but not allowed a death, and losing his mind... those memories were always close. But, he was still risking a repeat just to save one human, one he'd grown to care so much for.

And, he was going to save Daryl in the only way he knew how... by bringing him across. And, Daryl would be much stronger than those other vampires that Negan used as soldiers, which he totally controlled. Negan was stronger than Dwight, but he really had no mental control of him, and his ego let him believe Dwight was under control. But, Negan didn't know the truth... just how much Dwight hated him. Dwight had kept his feelings tightly reined in for some time. 

Negan had stolen one love from him, but he wasn't going to let him take another. Dwight knew Daryl didn't love him, yet. But, the wild man did have feelings for him, even if it was because of the blood. He knew Daryl really loved Rick. But, those feelings could change. Given time, Daryl could grow to love him, and with his plan, Daryl would have an eternity. The wild soulful creature deserved that, and Dwight felt he deserved to be happy too, and having Daryl as his mate would make him happy. So, he was going to risk everything for that opportunity. 

And it would not be easy. Dwight knew that as soon as he'd performed the deed, he'd need to take Daryl away. They would be on the run and alone. It would not be an easy life, but it would be worth it for their freedom. And, since it would be his blood used for the transformation, Negan would have no control over Daryl, not like he did with Daryl as a human... all he'd have is his physical strength, which granted, was more than Daryl and himself. But, as long as he never caught them, he couldn't use that against them. And, Dwight didn't plan on their getting caught. And, Dwight was grateful his Master was so wrapped up in his Angel at the present time, because it made it easier for him to carry out his plans. 

Even his fear didn't stop him from keeping his mental pictures in place. He appeared to be sleeping in the pack pile, even as he made his way to the underground garage and the wolf pack. This was going to get tricky soon. He would have to keep up more than one illusion, as he disillusioned the big pack leader, Satan. It wasn't going to be easy, but when had anything ever been easy for him. He steeled his will as he stepped into the wolf's den, building up the second illusion, holding it in place with the first, as he delved into the mind of the sleeping Satan. 

It was extremely difficult to break Satan's mind. Negan had put it into his mind that Daryl was a female wolf and Negan was powerful in the control of the animal. Satan was Negan's beast without a doubt... but Dwight finally broke Negan's hold on the huge wolf... tearing the image of Daryl as a wolf out of it's brain... taking all memory of it away as well, so the beast wouldn't remember anything that had happened. Then, as the wolves slept, he stole Daryl away from them, taking his weak human body back to his cell. He would perform the transformation there.

'Come on, Daryl. Wake up. We haven't a lot of time.' Dwight moved through Daryl's mind with a sense of urgency. 'Hell, I know you're exhausted, but this is a matter of life and death.' 

"Ohhhh...hurts..." Daryl mumbled, eyes barely slitted open. 

'Shhh... I know, baby, I know. But, I'm gonna make it all better.' Dwight soothed. 'I know you didn't want this, but we have no choice. It's the only way we can save you. Negan will destroy you, eventually. He's insanely jealous of your ties to Rick. He wants that beauty for a mate and you are standing in his way.' Dwight explained. 

"Riiickk." Daryl moaned, and Dwight could feel the love the man felt for Rick with only the sound of his name on Daryl's tongue. Dwight had no doubt Daryl would gladly die for the man, but he had another form of death in mind, one where his death would bring him immortality. 

'I'm sorry, Daryl. You would never have Rick anyway. Negan would never let you. It's better this way. Maybe you can learn to love me. You'll have eternity to do so... an eternity to forget that beautiful Angel. He's lost to you, now.' Dwight whispered, as his fangs sank into Daryl's throat. 

"Nooooo..." Daryl moaned, struggling beneath Dwight. Soon, his struggles grew weaker... and faded away completely, his body laying limp on the concrete floor when Dwight raised his bloody mouth from the torn throat. 

Dwight quickly raised his own wrist to his mouth, ripping it open, then pressing it to Daryl's lips. At first, Dwight was afraid Daryl wouldn't drink... and would just fade away into death... 'Please, baby... drink... come back to me... live... live...' Dwight begged. 

And, finally, after what seemed an eternity, but was really only a few minutes... Dwight felt the lick of a tongue.... then Daryl's mouth locked onto his wrist and he began to drink... and Dwight breathed a sigh of relief. 

Dwight sat with his back against the concrete wall as he watched his child transform. He watched the body convulse repeatedly in pain as his magical blood worked it's way through the flesh... and Daryl transformed. All his skin grew incredibly smooth and his hair grew richer and fuller, a vibrant strawberry blond color, with streaks of gold and silver. His skin seemed to take on a glow as well. 

And, finally, when it was over and Daryl opened his eyes, Dwight was shocked at the beauty of them. They were the most beautiful sea green color, but the pupils weren't black. Dwight was astonished by the emerald orbs in the center of those pale green eyes, and lush sweeping lashes blinked several times, covering the amazing jewels, before they focused on Dwight, pinning him with an intense heat, like laser beams. 

"No time for that now, baby... " Dwight gasped, feeling himself harden in arousal, knowing exactly what Daryl wanted. "We will definitely get to it later. But, we have to get the hell out of here right now. Need to get you some clothes, then we need to get as far away as we can before dawn, and go to ground... literally. I'm afraid you're not going to enjoy it much... but it is what's best." Dwight whispered, roughly, still caught up in the sexual intensity in those eyes, as he pulled Daryl up from the concrete floor. 

Dwight was a little surprised that Daryl took to flying like a bird... a hawk to be specific, definitely a bird of prey. But, he should have known. Daryl was a bit wild anyway... with an animals instincts... so why would flying prove difficult for him. He had no problems keeping up with Dwight. In fact, he actually took the lead, with Dwight letting him. Dwight didn't mind. It was a nice view from behind. He had found the winged vest Daryl had been wearing when he was brought to the Sanctuary. Daryl seemed happy to see it. He found a nice snug t-shirt to go with it, and a wonderful pair of tight leather pants and a nice pair of work boots. Dwight was happy to stare at that muscular ass, thinking how he was going to enjoy sinking his cock deep into it later.

Thinking about that ass didnt help his erection any though. And he needed to feed his childe before they bedded down for the night. And, there would be no sex then. It would have to wait... and Dwight was afraid it would be several days before he'd enjoy the pleasure of feeling that hot ass on his cock. He couldn't afford to be lax and get caught by Negan because he was acting like a horny teenager addicted to his cock. 

'I know you've been checking out my ass...' Daryl's voice growled through his mind. Then he let out a chuckle, shaking his ass at the surprised vampire. 'Enjoy the view... but remember I'm gonna be the one riding that skinny ass of yours. You may have made me, but I'm the fucking Alpha here, and you will be my bitch.' 

'What?!' Dwight squawked. 'I'm the master, Daryl. You are my childe....' 

'I may be your childe, but you are not my master.' Daryl replied. 'I do not have a master... ain't had one since I beat down my old man. Nobody masters me. You had control of me when I was human, but that isn't how it is now. We are equal, now. But, I am definitely the Alpha in this relationship... not that I will ever abuse you. You risked everything to help me and I appreciate that more than you will ever know. And, don't worry... I'll take care of your needs too. You won't come away wanting when I'm done. You will be completely satisfied, I promise.' Daryl turned around to give Dwight a naughty grin and a wink, before turning back forward. He had already decided where they were going to have a meal. Alexandria was familiar, and there were some asshole's there that could spare a couple pints. They really deserved it anyway. Fucking cowards! 

Dwight grinned at Daryl's back. Maybe it would be ok, after all. Daryl wasn't like Negan... all take and no give. Dwight had a feeling he wasn't going to mind being Daryl's bitch at all... in fact, he was pretty sure he was going to like it A LOT.


	11. Heartspeak

Abe was shocked when he saw the pair of vampires... or actually heard the swoosh of air that went past him... and hastily climbed up the wall... looking over it in time to see the backs of the two vampires striding toward the houses. He recognised the vest immediately... and the body encased in it. Daryl Dixon was recognizable under any circumstances. But, Abe was shocked because he also realized Daryl was a vampire... the flying kind of gave it away... but he had never imagined that.

Suddenly Daryl stopped dead in his tracks, and before Abe could even think to duck, Daryl whipped around, laser eyes catching Abraham in their glare. Abe froze, unable to move. Then, Daryl was beside him, jerking him away from the wall, pulling him close for a moment and carrying him to the ground. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Abe?" Daryl hissed. "Why would you come back after you left?" 

"...you're a vampire..." Abe gasped. 

"No shit, Sherlock!" Daryl growled. "But, you didn't answer me." 

"...wanted to kill Negan." Abe snapped. 

"You and what army?" Daryl released the man, stepping back. "In case you didn't notice, he whooped your ass last time. And, my little stay at the Santuary hasn't exactly been a picnic... though there has been a pleasant development..." Daryl turned to glance at Dwight who was close behind him. "I seem to have found a friend... and he gave me a new lease on life... or something." Daryl turned back to Abe. "But, you returning here was stupid. Where are the others? I know you didn't come alone." 

"They stayed back a ways, waiting for me to check it out first." 

"Well, I haveta feed and this bunch of assholes can afford to donate to the cause." Daryl huffed.

"Do what you have to." Abe grimaced, stepping back. "I'll just go let the others in... and inform them of the new... developments." 

"Yeah, you do that. We'll be back soon." Daryl turned away from Abe, heading back into Alexandria.

Abe headed back to the front gate to let his group in. They weren't going to believe what he had to tell them... or maybe it wouldn't surprise them at all. He shouldn't have been surprised himself, honestly. Daryl had been taken by vampires. But, Abe hadn't realized there was a traitor among that pack of bloodmongers. And, maybe he should be careful of his words for those bastards now that Daryl was one of them... or that he was a vampire, because he was pretty damned sure Daryl wasn't one of 'them'. 

Daryl led Dwight to one of the houses, boldly knocking on the door. The owner came to answer it a few minutes later. The guy was one of the biggest cowards Daryl had ever met, and not a very decent human either. His teenage son was as much of an ass as the father. When the man saw Daryl he frowned, not realizing the change. Daryl took full advantage of the situation. 

"Hey, dude, invite us in." Daryl ordered. 

"Of course. Come in." the man said, shaking his head in confusion. 

"Dwight, why don't you go upstairs. There's a teenage boy up there... bout seventeen... a chip off the old block. Enjoy. I'm gonna dig into this one." Daryl snorted. 

Dwight let Daryl take the lead, heading up the stairs for his meal. Daryl didn't pay attention to his companion, grabbing the man by the hair and jerking him close, ripping the shirt off the shoulder and clamping a hand over the man's mouth, before his fangs sank into his skin, at the joining of the neck and shoulder. Sure enough, the man let out a muffled scream as Daryl began to draw great draughts of blood from him, swallowing in noisy wet gulps. Daryl realized that it didn't matter what an asshole the bastard was. His blood still tasted wonderful... a rich elixir that Daryl greedily chugged down like a cold beer on a hot summer day. Daryl felt no need to adjust to his new self at all. It didn't bother him to be so much like a wild animal. 

And, when he dropped the human to the floor later, after having drained him of all his blood, he felt no remorse either, though he hadn't really planned to kill the asshole. But, his death meant nothing to the new vampire, as he reveled in the high from his feeding. He thought he was definitely going to enjoy his new lifestyle, when he could truly be his wild self and not apologize to anyone for it. But, he did feel the need for something else or someone else... Rick... His transformation hadn't changed his feelings for that sweet little cowboy. And, getting rid of Negan would be a bonus. He knew that bastard had been fucking Rick, something he'd never had the privilege of before this disaster had happened. But, it didn't matter what Negan thought. Rick belonged to him... and only him.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Rick tried to speak, but words wouldn't form... only sound. Getting his voice back meant little if he couldn't actually speak. He concentrated really hard, Negan watching him curiously, and finally... a word made it's way out, causing Negan to burst into laughter because the word was shouted out... and Rick gasped at the volume, as well as the actual word that came out of his mouth.

"FUCKKKK!..." 

Rick's mouth snapped shut instantly. He hadn't meant to yell that word... not for his first word in forever anyway. He had thought the word plenty of times during his captivity, but he was actually shocked at the sound of his voice. 

But, his silence didn't last long. Once he got over the shock of hearing his own words coming out of his mouth again, he was like an over-wound clock and the words were pouring out...and they were all negative and directed at Negan. Sure, he'd said a lot of the same words in mental speech before... but nothing was as wonderful as hearing them coming from his own mouth again. 

And, Negan couldn't turn him off. He was getting an earful and starting to get a headache... as Rick called him every name imaginable... and then some, making some up just for the hell of it. Finally, Negan grabbed Rick and clapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him to outraged growls against the hand over his mouth, as he struggled to free himself from Negan's grip. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Negan hissed in his ear. "If you don't stop, I will find another way to keep you quiet... if you get my meaning?" 

'I'll bite the damn thing off if you try!' Rick snarled inside Negan's head, surprising the vampire. 

"So... you can still communicate with me mentally if you want to. You were just locking me out before. What a surprising twist and another complication." Negan mused. "You are a strong one. I knew you were special when I chose you, but I didn't know just how strong you were. Drinking my blood has made you stronger. You're breaking my mental control of you... But," Negan paused to make sure he had Rick's full attention before he finished, "I have some leverage here." 

"I have something other than my superior strength to keep your hot little ass in line." Negan grinned. "...a couple of things, at least... plus some more persuasion not far away. No, my hot-tempered little vixen, I don't think you're going to be acting like such a bitch for long."

'You bastard!' Rick snarled. 'You hurt my son and I will...'

"Just what will you do, Angel?" Negan interrupted him. "You sure as hell can't kill me with words... even if you want to. The most you can do is give me a fucking headache and irritate the shit out of me. While I can do pretty fucking much anything I want to you, as well as your son... and your people. That's why I didn't kill them all. Leverage, darling, leverage... even though I don't really need much. You might have broke my mind control of you, but your body still belongs to me. You are still my slut..." Negan sneered. 

'Are you trying to shame me in some way... humiliate me? If so, it's too late. And, you calling me a slut doesn't even faze me.' Rick cried. 'My body only reacts to you because you made it. I don't really want you... and you know it. So, if anyone should feel shame it's you.'

"Touche`, little one. You're right. You have no reason to feel ashamed... and I really don't want you to." Negan said softly. "I like your spirit. It's the main reason I wanted you so badly... along with the fact that you are gorgeous and hot as fuck, and those three qualities are hard to find in this new world gone to shit." Negan ended, taking his hand away from Rick's mouth, with a sigh. 

"Why did it have to be me?" Rick asked, when his mouth was free, ceasing to struggle in Negan's arms, since it was hopeless to think he could actually get away from the vampire."Why couldn't you have picked someone else? There has to be other guys out there that you could choose... some that might actually want to be with you." 

"You think so, huh, Angel?" Negan laughed. "Well, believe it or not, there have been other guys, before and after I became a vampire. They just couldn't satisfy me the way you do. In fact, since my transformation, I have been sorely disappointed with my lovers. Then, I met you..." 

"You didn't just meet me..." Rick snapped. "You attacked my community..."

"...you had something that belonged to me, you were protecting a thief..." Negan protested. 

"That's not exactly the truth..." Rick argued. "But, that's beside the point. You didn't just meet me. You kidnapped me. And, you used your powers on me to make me compliant to you. That doesn't exactly make me your lover... nor does it mean I care about you, in any way. Before you took over my life, I had only started to explore my feelings for a man... it wasn't something I was experienced in..." 

"...but, it wasn't something you were adverse to, either, darling..." 

"Stop interrupting me, damn you." Rick growled, causing Negan to smile. "...I didn't say I was adverse to the idea... with the right person... and as long as it didn't move too fast... although Shane..." Rick paused. Talking about Shane still wasn't easy. "My 'relationship' with Shane wasn't anything I wanted. I only had feelings for one man. Sex isn't something I take that casually." Rick continued. 

"Unlike me, huh?" Negan grinned, causing Rick to frown. "Now, I'm not going to apologize for taking you. I don't feel sorry about that. In fact, I really don't feel sorry for anything I do, to be honest. I wasn't sorry about much when I was human either, if you want to know the truth. And, I would never have been sorry about you, regardless. I wanted you and I took you." Negan chuckled, as Rick began to struggle in his arms again. 

"Let me go, damn you!" Rick cried. 

"You know that isn't going to happen, baby." Negan laughed. "Not now, or any time. In fact, you are going to spend an eternity with me, whether you want to or not. I don't let any of my posessions go. I think you know that. But, you, my dear, are more than just a posession. You are my chosen one, and I am going to make you my mate... as soon as I clear that mongrel out of your pretty head and heart..." 

"Don't talk about Daryl that way." Rick huffed. 

"You still care about that fucker!" Negan hissed. "What do I have to do to erase that bastard from your mind?" 

"You can't...!" Rick spat. "You can never make me forget about someone I really care about." 

"Oh, we'll see about that." Negan hissed. "Wait until I'm done with that dog. Not even you will be able to care about it when I get through. But, right now, I think I want to clear all thoughts of that thing from your mind, and I have the perfect way to do that." 

Negan suddenly grasped Rick's head, fingers tangling in his curls, and holding him in place, as he brought his mouth down on those delectable lips, his tongue forcing between them, taking posession of the delicious mouth, kissing the man hungrily, thoroughly, until he heard a moan, and Rick had ceased his resistance, his mouth now returning the kisses just as hungrily. 

And, Negan smiled, because even if he had lost his mental control of his angel, he still had this. Rick still couldn't resist him. And, he would be happy to use it against him. Yes, he would definitely use it against him. And, soon, he had Rick laid out on the bed again, driving into him relentlessly, as the hot willing body matched him thrust for thrust, while Rick cried out for more, until both reached an explosive conclusion, his release spilling deep inside the volcanic heat of his tight sheath. And, afterward, Rick slept in his arms, and he wasn't thinking about anyone else as he cuddled close to Negan's chest. And, Negan would settle for that at the moment.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

When Daryl made it back to the gates of Alexandria, with Dwight trailing after him, he was met by the rest of the group, who were acting a lot more subdued than usual. They were staring at him like they'd never seen him before... which he realized they hadn't... not like he was now. Then, Daryl noticed a new face he hadn't seen before, and before Abe could say anything, Daryl had the guy by the throat, growling into his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Daryl snapped. 

"Wait... wait..." Abe hastily interjected, trying to calm the agitated vampire down. "He's a friend, Dixon. He came along to help us." Abe tried to get Daryl to release his grip on the man, who was struggling to breath. "You're gonna kill him, man." 

Daryl shoved the man away, causing him to stumble, before he bent over slightly taking deep breaths, trying to get over being roughed up by the group's vampire buddy. 

"Didn't hurt the fucker, Abe. If I'd intended to kill him, I could have done that easy enough by breaking his neck in the blink of an eye." Daryl hissed at Abe. "Fucking pissant!" Daryl watched the newcomer warily. He didn't know him, thus he didn't trust him... but he had no fear of him that would make him want to kill the guy... or any resentment like he'd had toward the bastard that had been his first meal. 

"This is 'Jesus'," Abe tried to explain. "He came from another community that was attacked by vampires. They called themselves Hilltop. The vampires killed them all. He had been out on a run when it happened... came back to the nightmare and decided not to join them. We almost ran into that shit... looking for a safe place. He saved our asses and led us to another community..." 

"Why the fuck didn't you stay safe, then?" Daryl growled. "Why did you decide to come back, dumbass?" 

"Needed to do something. Had to try to save you guys..." Abe trailed off... coming to the realization that his plan really was stupid, just a suicide mission ... 

"He came back to try to save you... and all you can do is insult him..." Jesus sniffed, bringing Daryl's attention back to him. "Did turning into a vampire make you so rude, or were you always such a jackass?" 

"Who the fuck are you... God or something?" Daryl snorted.

"My friends always called me Jesus. It stuck. But my real name is Paul. You can call me that if you want." 

"How about I just call you bitch... or better yet, we just don't speak." 

"We don't have time for this, Daryl." Dwight said softly. 

"Suppose you're right."Daryl mumbled. 

Dwight turned to the group. "We can't stay here. When Negan finds out we're gone, he will be pissed and he's a vindictive son-of-a-bitch. He has punishments that will make you pray for death. I just couldn't let Daryl be tortured anymore, so I saved him the only way I could. 

"Got that shit right. He already killed the Asian kid and Shane ain't got much time left. And, Dwight went through his own nightmare with that bastard. And, I know you aren't gonna like what I have to say, Red, but that Simon character wanted you. He was bored with Shane and Negan said he could have you when they came back to Alexandria..."

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Abe exploded. "The bastard was grinding on me when he was sucking my fucking blood..." 

"They can make you do things. When they force you to drink their blood, they control you." Daryl said. 

"Is that what happened to you with scarface?" 

"... Yeah, kinda... but not exactly..." Daryl huffed. "Negan made him force me to do things. He didn't want to hurt me. And, he ended up risking everything to save me." 

"Still...Abe started.

"Enough..." Daryl cut him off. You don't know what going against Negan can cost ya. Dwight's punishment the first time was being locked in a steel coffin for three years... to starve... but not die..." 

"Negan is never that kind," Dwight said. "He forces you to live as punishment. When he finally released me from that coffin I looked worse than any of those rotting walkers ever could. I wanted to die, believe me. But, he wouldn't allow it. The souvenir," Dwight indicated his scarred cheek, "this was a gift from a priest. He was hiding in a closet when we broke into the house he was in, and blessed the glass of water he was drinking, before he hid. Negan tore his throat out, but it was too late for me. Then, I was Negan's slave for some time after that... and he would still make me do things sometimes, even though I was his second lieutenant... just to remind me he could..." Dwight trailed off. 

"Holy Toledo!" Abe exclaimed. "That's some fucked up shit." 

"Well, you need to get back to your safe haven, Abe." Daryl said. "Dwight and I are going to have to go to ground. I'm afraid I'm not going to be working on my tan any longer. Little case of spontaneous combustion..."

"You could come with us." Tara spoke up. The Kingdom leader might not like that idea of having a couple vampires around... but you are not typical monsters. And, you are still our friend, Daryl." 

"Well, we do need a safe place to go to ground, until we can come up with a plan to take that son-of-a-bitch out, along with his fucking pack!" Daryl growled. "And, I trust you guys with my life... except for your new friend, but I figure you can keep him in check... so we'll go along with you."

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Carol rolled over, out if Ezekiel's arms, gathering her supplies for her morning bath; a bar of soap she'd made herself, the lovely fagrance of lavender that trailed after her... a scent Ezekiel loved, but not the reason she wore it. It was her power fragrance, and she used it in all of her spells, so of course, she used it to make her soaps, lotions, candles and such. The scent of it around her house heightened her powers. She grabbed a towel, to go with her soap and headed off to her secret bathing area, preferring it, as long as weather permitted, to the simple shower enclosure in her house. The shower was only there for the necessity of winter use.

As she walked into the clearing she paused to take it in for a minute. It was so beautiful with the early morning sun, streaming through the willows which framed the beautiful lake, it's water feeding their thirsty souls. When she had found this area, she fell instantly in love with the beauty and tranquility, and had deigned to make it her exclusive sanctuary, mixing up a herbal spell and ringing the perimeter with the magic wood chips. Now, no one else could enter except her. Any stranger venturing into the area would come upon a densely wooded area complete with briars so heavy it would be a waste of time to try to cut a way through them, and the person would turn back the way they'd come. The spell only worked on humans though, not the dead, so she had to deal with one of them occasionally when they stumbled through. But, this place really didn't attract many of them. 

The wildlife was free to roam here, in relative safety, and so she usually had visitors at her morning baths. They were used to her presence and would come to the lake for a drink, the deer casually grazing on the lush grasses of it's banks, while rabbits and squirrel scampered about the willows. 

Carol casually shed her clothes, leaving them on the grass, before walking down into the water, letting her skin get used to it's slight chill, her small breasts dimpling with goosebumps and the nipples peaking sharply, in a similarity to the arousal she'd felt last night when Ezekiel had sucked on them, before his mouth had moved between her slender thighs to use his tongue in a much more intimate fashion. Remembering made the heat rise in that area, and her fingers slid down to touch the slightly sensitive spot, a sigh released from her lips as she remembered how his hard shaft had drove into her so furiously, almost painful, but sinfully, blissfully pleasureable. She had nearly died, as he drove her to such heights, before she fell into the abyss. 

She pulled her fingers from between her thighs. No time for that now. She needed her morning bath, and besides, she could never give herself the excruciating pleasure Ezekiel's hard shaft could, as he filled her so exquisitely full, fucking her to heaven. She soaped herself well, even her short gray hair, submerging herself to rinse it away. Then, she caught the floating bar of soap and waded back to the bank, laying the towel out on the grass, so she could bask in the warm sunshine, letting the morning breeze dry her wet skin.

When her skin was dry and warmed from the sun, she slipped her small lithe body back into her cargo pants and tank top, her small firm beasts not needing the support of a bra, sitting high on her chest. Her lean taut body would have been envied by a teenager, but she never really thought about it, except when she and Ezekiel made love, and he made her body come alive. That's when she was glad she had something he found so beautiful and amazing. He loved her body and she was happy she could share that with him. 

But, the rest of the time, it was a weapon for her. She was a witch, of course, but she was also a warrior and could kill with her deceitfully small frame. It was all lean steel, hidden in her delicate curves. She headed back to her house carrying the towel and her lavender soap with a contented smile.


	12. Can You Hear My Heart Beat

When Carol returned from her morning bath, Ezekiel had also risen, and since she had left a perfectly good shower free, he deigned to make use of it, enjoying the spray washing him clean, along with some of the lavender soap Carol always had on hand. The smell reminded him of her, though it never smelled as good on him as the scent did on her skin. So when Carol walked back through the door, Ezekiel was also dressed and fresh from the shower, waiting to greet his lover.

Carol walked over to the plain table, where he was sitting on one of her two kitchen chairs, nice solid wooden ones, a matching set even, and she leaned into his open arms, planting a soft kiss on his waiting lips. Nothing sensuous or stirring, just nice and sweet. She would save her passion for the bedroom. Besides, they both had full days ahead. No need to waste time getting it started. She reached into the bowl of fruit on the table, and retrieved an apple, handing it to her lover.Then, she grabbed another for herself. 

"Have some breakfast for your journey home, my love. It is from your own gardens. I will see you later, perhaps." Carol bit deep into the flesh of the fruit, chewing for a moment. "Thank you for the night. It was lovely." She smiled as she turned away, to head out again. She had a busy day planned indeed. She was going gathering... herbs and such as she needed for her pantry, which held all sorts of foodstuffs for cooking, as well as her spells. It could never hurt to have an excess of supplies. Never knew when they might be needed. 

Ezekiel simply shook his head. He and Carol had been together for a bit now. She had wandered in to his Kingdom one day and the two had formed a connection. Their romance had developed from there, though he would never truly understand the mysterious little witch. She was a part of him now, after nearly a year together. But, she had never really stayed at the Kingdom. After she had come to the Kingdom, she'd asked about a little house on the outside of his land, inquired if it was his. When he'd said it was not a part of The Kingdom, she had told him she was going to make it her home. He had asked if she would visit him and she had given a soft nod. 

She had come to visit three days later, spending several hours, before inviting him to dine at her place. He was happy at the invitation, and grateful. And, after eating their evening meal, it had seemed only natural to stay the night. And, when she had initiated the first kiss, he was lost... and they felt no need to waste time on preliminaries, heading strait into the bedroom to discover each other for the first time. And it had been truly amazing how well they came together as if they were of one mind. The next morning, she was gone when he woke. He had waited for her for over an hour, but when she didn't return, he had dressed and headed back home... to a worried Jerry and Shiva. He hadn't told them he was leaving after all. He explained to Jerry that he'd had a date, leaving it at that. Jerry had assumed, correctly, who his date was. He had made no secret of his infatuation with the newcomer to the Kingdom, and Jerry had been relieved. He was happy for his boss. Shiva was a different matter. She had spent the day pouting. For so long she had been the only female in his life and was feeling the pangs of jealousy. Ezekiel knew what she was doing and was not about to humor her. She would have to get over it. 

It was a week before Carol had showed up at the Kingdom again. She had spent the day, asking to gather fruits and vegetables from his gardens, as well as herbs, saying she wouldn't bother him with this once she had her own thriving garden. He told her she was welcome to anything she wanted. She replied that she would repay all she took with time. She had invited him for another meal, which he had accepted. But, before they left, she had a run in with Lady Shiva. And, the feline learned her place from the little witch, who had no fear of the rumbling growls of the jealous lady. Carol had spoken to Shiva as if she were human, telling her she was acting childish... because Ezekiel was having a totally different relationship with her than with the beautiful tigress, telling her she was Ezekiel's protector, while Carol held a position much different, but that Ezekiel needed them both. She told Shiva to back down and work with her for the good of their King, and that they would have to share his time. Shiva had grumbled her acceptance reluctantly, and let them leave together... but had followed at a distance. 

Carol had known she was following and had allowed her to... letting her sleep outside as a gaurd. And, she had been aware of when the tigress had left in the early morning hours, returning to the Kingdom as if she'd never left it. This had gone on for a while, with Carol showing up at the Kingdom every few days and the King leaving with her for the night, Shiva following, until a month had passed. Then, Carol called the cat out one evening, telling her she might as well join them... surprising Ezekiel, who had never known his pet was their shadow every evening they were together. The cat had slunk out, and Carol shushed Ezekiel when he went to scold her, telling him she had her rights to protect her master and that she had never intruded on them... just kept gaurd. And from that day, the cat and Carol had been friends, understanding each other and their place in the King's life. 

On this day Carol would be gathering, but she wanted to check on the girl child that had come from Alexandria. When the group had left to go to Alexandria she had been forced to stay behind, and had been really upset because of it. Carol had tried to conjole her into coming to her house, but the fiesty youngster had refused. She had stayed at the Kingdom, under gaurd, furious at being left out of her groups plans. She might have been young, but felt she was as much of a warrior as any of the group.

Carol did not go to the Kingdom with her lover, Ezekiel, though. She would not draw any attention to their relationship in such a way. The people of the Kingdom were familiar with her wandering in and out, as they were aware of her relationship with their King, but as she never made a deal of it, neither did they. She was pleasant, but a little distant... staying polite, but never inviting familiarity with anyone in the Kingdom besides the King. 

Carol had made sure she arrived well after the King, and it surprised her that there was such an excitement going on, the fear in the air, as well as the curiosity. She decided to forego checking on the girl child, because she needed to check on the commotion going on in the theatre, since it had to do with her King, as the theatre was his domain. She slipped inside through the secret entrance, staying hidden behind the heavy draping curtains. The King was sitting on his throne as usual, and she gave a little smile at his performance. Shiva sat at his side, agitated, though she glanced toward the curtain where Carol was once, acknowledging her, before beginning to grumble again. 

"Shiva!" Ezekiel admonished her rumblings, though he himself was also agitated. 

Carol could see the members of the Alexandria group, Enid having rejoined them. Over in one corner was a rectangular shape, with a large canvas tossed over it, concealing the lumpy human forms. Carol's breath drew in sharply, though she wasn't heard with all the commotion in the room. That rectangular covered shape seemed to be the topic of the heated conversation... and understandably so. Carol knew exactly what was under the canvas, without being told. Being a member of the supernatural herself, she could sense others... and she could smell the Earth scent emanating from the canvas as well, letting her sense the vampires... as she could tell their was more than one scent. 

There were several Kingdom soldiers near the King as well, to protect their leader, though Carol knew they couldn't protect him from the inhabitants of the canvas if it were dark. Only she could possibly do that, and only because one of the vampires was fresh. She didn't have what she needed to cast a spell here strong enough to protect the King from a stronger vampire. So, she was a little agitated herself. 

"Now, Abraham, please explain yourself here. Why have you brought those monsters into my Kingdom... invited them into my home?" Ezekiel growled, sounding much like the big cat he had just admonished. 

"Because they are not monsters... at least one of them, anyway... and he vouches for the other one, says it saved him." Abe replied gruffly. And, Daryl is our friend, even if he was turned into a vampire. We brought him here to save him. He wants to help us kill that vampire leader and all of his soldiers. He may be our only hope to save our leader and friends. And, we will protect him." 

"You did not ask my permission for this. I would never have allowed you to bring death into my community. Now, why should I allow any of you to stay after you have disrespected me so?" Ezekiel said, coldly 

"You were not here to ask." Abe replied. And, we would have left if you refused them safe haven. But, we are all here now. They can not leave before sunset, and we will be with them at that time if you choose to cast us out. But, we will protect them through the day, until that time, so they do not reach an early demise at the hands of your soldiers." 

"My soldiers follow my orders. They would not do such a thing." Ezekiel said, indignantly. 

"I don't believe that. Their behavior before you arrived leads me to think differently. As soon as my friend and his companion had lapsed into slumber, they were eager to make sure they never woke again, though the fool didn't realize you can't kill them with stakes. I relieved that fool of his weapons and sent him on his way, reminding him that I would be able to use the stakes on him if he tried such nonsense, and unlike those vampires, he would not survive his encounter." 

"You threatened one of my soldiers?" Ezekiel was furious. 

"Only after he put forth a threat first." Abe retorted. 

At this point, Carol decided to make her presence known, stepping out from behind the curtain, walking up behind Ezekiel and placing a hand on his shoulder just as he was about to reply to Abe's comment. He turned around to her instead, surprised, not expecting her to be here.

"Carol," he said softly, curious. 

"My King," she replied. "Excuse my interferance, but this argument could go on forever and only lead in a circle. I would assume that since you allowed these people to stay at your Kingdom in the first place that you had placed some trust in them..." she waited for Ezekiel's reluctant nod before continuing..." ok, and if you trusted them you would not believe they meant your people any harm." Another nod. "Then, trust them now. They have said this new vampire was a friend and that the companion had saved him. Surely you can wait and cast a judgement until you can speak to these new ones, when they wake. I'm sure they will be able to convince you, one way or the other, if you can trust them as well. But, I'm of a belief that you can... and they might actually be of some benefit to you. They could be a strength against the others. Can you just wait and pass judgement until then?" 

"Ok," Ezekiel had calmed in Carol's presence, and turned back to the group. "The lady speaks... so shall it be. I will wait until your new friends wake to speak with them. You will have a safe haven until then." 

"What of your people?" Abe asked. "Can I trust them not to be wielding any more stupid stakes?" 

"They will leave you be, Abraham. Their King is back. Now... I will take my leave, and return at dusk. The theatre will be yours until then. But, Jerry will be close if you need anything before then... such as food or drink, or a chance to clean up. I have much to do before this evening." And, with those words, the King left the building, with the rest of his people, except for Carol, who remained behind, wanting to speak with these new people to the community. 

"Thank you, ma'am," Abe said, "for calming down a volatile situation. 

"You are welcome, Abe." Carol replied. "But, no need to call me ma'am. My name is Carol. And, you could say I'm Ezekiel's advisor. He knows I will never steer him wrong. I sensed no malice from your group and so the argument was senseless. I am also looking forward to meeting your friends..." 

"... well, actually... it is only one friend. The other is his companion, and we don't really know him... but he saved Daryl's life... so we will give him a chance." Abe replied. 

"Ok, Abe. I have much work to attend to myself... so I will see you later." Carol excused herself... and retreated back behind the curtains, which Abe assumed hid some private entrance, which was correct. 

And, as much as Abe wanted to believe the King that his friend would be safe, he wasn't going to take any chances. His group would gaurd them throughout the day. They would take turns sleeping and everything, so there would always be someone on gaurd duty, he had decided. And, he was looking forward to tonight's meeting as well. But, he was also worried about the other vampires who would also be coming to Alexandria tonight... and would find out that Daryl and Dwight were missing as well as some members of Alexandria... and would be sure to connect the dots.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Negan woke for the night just before dusk. He smiled down at the human still snuggled into his chest. Rick sure looked nice there, where he belonged. Rick should always be at his side and soon he would be. Negan felt no reason to wait much longer to turn his lover, since the human was getting stronger and breaking the mental hold Negan had on him. It was time to make the beauty his mate. And, he might as well let Arat turn his whelp as well. Time for the kid to finally become a man, anyway. He hadn't even tasted the blood yet... so tonight would be initiation night. As soon as they returned from their first weekly feeding from their cattle at Alexandria, he would have Arat give the boy his first feeding. He would be her meal tonight, as well. There would be several doses of blood over the next few nights... then Negan would guide Arat through turning the kid. After he had turned, Negan would leave the pair alone for their mating... hell, that was private.

After he had the kid taken care of, he'd turn his attention to his own lovely morsel... who would be transformed and mated soon after his son was. Tonight was going to be a busy night. He still had to deal with that creature of Simon's, his Angel's so-called ex-friend, hell that prick had never been a friend. Negan had planned on a final hunt, but changed his mind. He just wanted it gone, now. Maybe Simon could take care of the problem, since it had been his pet. He knew Simon would be a whiny ass about it, because he wanted to enjoy his new pet, that frisky redhead he'd snacked on last time. But, he'd just have to wait to enjoy his new pet until later. He'd get over it. And, the redhead would be just as much fun later. 

Red would be kept in a cell until Simon could take him... since he'd have enough from his final feeding off the old one to do him for a week and overeating would make him sick... though draining that creature wouldn't make him feel any better. It usually took a raging vampire to drain a human... such as that night his army had gone into a frenzy over Rick. Otherwise, only the old ones could effectively drain a human in one sitting, without feeling a little ill from it. Negan rarely did it himself, unless he was angry and maybe doing it as revenge... or something. He could actually kill a vampire in a similar manner if he wished... which he'd never wanted to do as of yet. He had far worse punishments than death for a vampire that annoyed him, as Dwight could attest to. Negan sure had straightened that one out with his punishment. He was whipped now and would never dare defy his master again. 

As much as Negan would like to stay and cuddle with the delectable Angel, he really couldn't afford it. It was going to be a long night with a lot of shit to get done. He would dress his lover up in clothing tonight... for his trip to Alexandria. Rick would be visiting his former home at Negan's side. Negan had already decided what his lover would be wearing. He had thought to put him in a leather g-string and chaps, along with cowboy boots and a bow tie. That would have made a statement, letting everyone know he was Negan's whore, along with the ladies, who would be decked out in sexy lingerie as usual. But, Negan had decided not to be so blatant... as Rick was going to be his mate, and should be afforded a little more class. So, he had decided his little cowboy would be wearing tight leather pants with his boots, and the bow tie would be upgraded to an open leather vest. His perfect little body would still be displayed, but in a manner more fitting for the mate of a vampire king.

Negan had no doubt his lover would still have a fit over what he would be wearing, especially when he found out he'd be going commando under his leather pants. Negan didn't understand the attitude. Hell, he was wearing leather pants the same way. And, his army never concerned themselves with the fuss of underwear, nor did his whores. Rick was going to just have to get used to letting loose. In fact, the boy would be losing his after tonight too, once he joined Negan's army, after mating with Arat. 

As Negan dressed, he was curious though, about something. He wasn't sure what it was, but something felt wrong. There was something he couldn't put his finger on it and it was bugging him... like a fly buzzing in his ear. He finished dressing before he woke his beauty... and put up with the fight it took to get him dressed as he wished. As he'd predicted, his Angel was pissed, and acting nothing like an angel tonight. 

"I am not going to be dressed like a whore!" Rick hissed, struggling in the grip of the vampire. 

"You are not dressed like a whore, baby. You are dressed like my mate, which is what you will soon be. My women will be dressed like the whores that they are, and it won't bother them at all. They know what they are and have no shame in it. Those are some hot bitches. I certainly couldn't let you appear any less, though you had to be a little classier. Hell, darling, you are dressed almost like me. You should feel honored. I never allow my soldiers to wear leather. That is for me only... except for Arat, I mean... and she is actually a female, as you are aware." 

"Doesn't change anything," Rick retorted. 

"Of course it does, honey. These leather pants look damn goooood, on me and on you. And, I, for one, like for everyone to see what I'm packing..." Negan grabbed his crotch with his free hand, hefting it, "... and they can see your pretty package in those pants too." Negan grinned. "Let's the whole world know what decorates my fucking bed, and what I get to stick my dick in. Those pants show off that sweet little ass of yours as well as that pretty cock... and they even mold to those sexy bow legs. Just love to make people jealous, because I have the best pussy and the hottest ass around. And, I get to fuck them all because I am the fucking King Stud." 

"...you son-of-a-bitch!" Rick snapped, struggling to escape from the grip on his arm, wanting to punch Negan in the face. "You are not going to treat me like this. I am not a fucking trophy for you!" 

"Calm you hot little ass down, sweetheart, before I have to restrain you. If you want me to tie your ass up, I will. You are mine, darling, and you need to get used to that fact. It won't be long before I transform and mate you. Then, you will not act like this. You won't be able to help yourself. Once our souls are connected, you'll want to be near me at all times... won't be able to stay away... and the sex, the sex will be out of this fucking world. And, only I will be able to make you feel that way. And, we will fuck like beasts every night, and love every minute of it." Negan laughed. 

"Never!" Rick cried, in denial. 

"You'll find out soon enough, baby." Negan chortled, dragging the very reluctant man with him.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Carl was awake early... He wasn't exactly on the same sleep timetable as the vampires, though living with them had thrown his sleep pattern off, as well as throwing his life into complete chaos. When he had first arrived here he had been terrified, not sure what was going to happen to him. Arat had taken him with her... but she really seemed to have little interest in him. She had not fed on him... having taken someone from Alexandria, and Carl figured she only had him because Negan told her to. In fact, Carl wasn't sure what to make of the fierce-looking vampire, though his hormones seemed interested in her quite a bit. It was a little embarrassing, to say the least. But, she didnt seem to notice, thankfully. It was the fact that she was a female... young-looking, attractive and dressed in tight leather... looked like any teenage boys fantasy, in fact. How could he help his hormones. She wasn't anything like his crush, Enid. Besides, he wasn't really a kid. Sixteen years and this world had made him grow up pretty fast... though his sexual maturity hadn't caught up yet.

He had a suspicion that Arat was more interested in Maggie than him, though, just by the way she looked at the young woman... and Carl was old enough to understand that look. Hell, he'd seen that look from Daryl toward his dad... and the looks his dad had returned. He'd also seen how 'Uncle Shane' looked at his dad... and that was more confusing, the whole mix of his mom and dad and Shane was a mess. He still couldn't help his confusion over that. He knew his dad didn't look at 'Uncle Shane' the way he looked at Daryl, though. And, Carl had been ok with Daryl and his dad. He wanted his dad to be happy. And, he had wanted 'Uncle' Shane to just leave his dad alone. Carl could see how unconfortable his dad was around the man, and he didn't like it. 

But, then these vampires had come along... and saying they had set their world on end was a huge understatement. Negan was a shock to anyone's system. That creature had no filter whatsoever... and was obsessed with his dad... and not in a good way. Carl was not a kid, though his dad seemed to still treat him a lot like one. He had grown up a long time ago... had to, but Negan had still been able to shock him. 

That first day, Carl had been too afraid to do anything. Arat had taken him to a room, actually a cell, but there was a small cot there and a bucket in the corner that he could guess the use of... and she had left him there. There was no door but Carl hadn't thought to try to escape. He had simply laid down on the bed and went to sleep, mentally and physically exhausted. Arat had woken him from his slumber, and he realized how long he'd slept because the day was gone. 

Arat then took him to a room that was a kitchen for the human women that lived with the vampires, and they were there at the moment, sitting along a counter eating some fruit... except for Maggie. She was sitting at the counter, but not eating, though she had a plate of fruit in front of her. She looked like she was in shock. Carl had wanted to go to her, but Arat had a grip on his arm, keeping him with her, though she too was looking at Maggie, but not in a sympathetic way... more hungry and predatory. Arat had gotten a plate and took several pieces of fruit from a large bowl to place on it, then steered Carl over to a table to sit down, setting the plate of fruit in front of him. He had taken his cue and dug into the food, forgetting the girl. 

Later Arat had taken him outside, and when he'd seen his father he couldn't help himself, yelling out to him. He hadn't meant to cause such a problem as what had ensued. It was embarrassing to see his father dressed the way he was... as he was sure it embarrassed his father to be seen that way. He was obviously a toy for Negan to play with... Then, Negan's form of punishment for his father, spanking him, that was more humilistion than anything, Carl was sure... and the spectacle that was Negan's idea of entertainment! After his outburst Carl had found himself unable to move or speak, only able to watch as the three men were beaten... and Negan had performed a sex act on his father, and Carl barely noticed the other sex acts going on because of his shock at those two things. 

Then, all hell had broken out... and he was terrified for his father, though unable to do anything to help him. Negan had shredded the hell out of his soldiers to prevent them from raping his dad, but Carl wasn't sure he was grateful to that creature, who seemed to have caused the problem to begin with. And, he had been left with the wolves and the beaten prisoners as company, while the soldiers went off to feed, including Arat, who had been in the frenzied crowd of vampires ready to rape his father, though Carl was pretty sure she didn't really want his dad. He had felt like throwing up as he watched the wolves tearing into the body of that Asian man... even though he was dead and Carl hadn't really known him. 

Carl had been in a state of shock, but unable to do anything about it. He had grown stiff as he sat on the bench. Apparently, he could move again if he wanted... but the growls of the wolves when he tried to stand up had been enough to send him back to the bench. Then, Arat had been back, taking him inside and back to his cell, just before sunrise. He had been so stiff and exhausted that laying down and going to sleep seemed the only natural thing to do. 

The next night Arat had woken him, but she hadn't taken him anywhere to eat, leading him back outside to the arena for more 'entertainment'. Carl had been introduced to some more shock therepy, as he'd seen Shane 'perform', for the crowd... then Daryl... and by that time his brain was practically numb. He heard what Negan had said but it just floated over him. Arat had taken him back to the kitchen area and this time sat a can of chicken noodle soup in front of him, along with a bowl and spoon. Then, she had finally spoke to him... for the first time since she had been assigned gaurd duty, and it surprised him.  
"There's a microwave over there," she pointed to the counter. "You can warm the food up. You can find your own food after this. You are welcome to anything you can find in here. And... if you can cook, there is a stove. Anything you need is in this room... but I don't know what Negan wants me to do with you." She growled. "I don't know anything about kids... What do you do... now? What do kids do in this world?"

Carl hadn't answered, though he had his voice back... it seemed to return every time he came back from the arena and was away from Negan. He didn't know if the creature lost power over him or just released him. That was about as much curiosity as he had for the head vampire. Mostly he had a lot of anger for the evil bastard and hate, not that he could do anything about it. 

Arat had waited for his answer for a minute, then shrugged, as if it didn't really matter, then she had wandered out of the room, leaving him alone. He just stared at the can of soup for about a half hour, but finally hunger got past his shock and he searched the drawers until he found a can opener, and opened the soup, pouring it into the bowl. He made his way to the microwave and heated it up... finding it a little strange that there was a microwave. But, he had no time to marvel... he was starving, wolfing the soup down. Then he searched the cabinets and found another can, fruit cocktail. He opened the can and ate the sweet fruit strait from it, tipping the can up and pouring it into his mouth, until he'd eaten the whole can. He used the can as a glass then, filling it with water from the faucet and drinking it strait down. It tasted so good he decided to have another and then he didn't feel hungry or thirsty anymore. 

Carl wasn't sure what to do with himself at this point. He decided to explore a bit, wandering around. Arat hadn't said he couldn't. He had found a large room where the human women went. They were lounging around on couches, a couple of them reading, but the others doing nothing. There was a television in the corner and a DVD player with a stack of movies to the side of it. None of the ladies seemed interested in it though. They didn't seem interested in much of anything. Carl noticed Maggie. She was sitting on a couch beside Sherry, just staring into space. Carl decided he didn't want to spend any more time in the room when the women started to get sexual with each other, and found the exit. 

He wandered around, finding several other rooms, but they were empty, except for a large room where the women apparently slept in a king-size bed. He felt no need to spend any time there. At last, he found the stairs and started downstairs. But, Arat had caught him and sent him back, following behind him. 

"Do not venture below, kid. It would not be wise. Those vampires would be dangerous to you. You might find out things you don't want to know. Those idiots would not care that you are a human child." Arat explained. "I know you understand. You are not stupid. Those others would hurt you, so do not venture below. I am supposed to gaurd you and I'm trying. Boss doesn't want anything to happen to you. So, just heed my advice, ok?" 

Carl nodded, indicating he understood, and Arat left him alone, back in the kitchen. He sat at the table, not knowing what else to do, but after about half an hour, he was up again, heading back to the ladies lounge area, ignoring the women, looking around the room, searching through some drawers and finding a crossword puzzle book and an ink pen. He also found a paperback western and took it and the puzzle book back to his cell. He sat down and tried the puzzlebook first. He worked a couple puzzles, then decided to read for a while. At least it kept his mind occupied. Just as the sun was rising, he laid the book down on the floor and crawled under the blanket, yawning. He was asleep within minutes. 

Carl had been surprised the next night, when Arat came to get him. He had been awake for a while, but hadn't left his room. She took him to the kitchen and told him to figure out for himself what he wanted to eat, and left. Carl found a can of chilli and another can of fruit cocktail. This would be his meal he decided. He wondered where the vampires were and what they were doing, when Arat didn't return to take him back out to the entertainment arena... not that he minded a break from that. But he was curious. The women wandered into the kitchen later, finding themselves something to eat... nibbling on the fruit, even Maggie, who seemed to be adjusting to her new life... whether she wanted to or not.

Carl waited a little while, then grew bold enough to ask the women what was going on. He chose the one who appeared to be in charge of the group. Walking over to where she sat at the counter, stopping a few feet from her. 

"Excuse me, ma'am." She looked at him with an amused smile, even though she had been ignoring him up to that point. 

"I have a name, kid," she smirked. "It's Sherry. Do you need something?" 

"Just curious... " Carl started. "What's going on tonight? I mean, every night, Negan has his form of entertainment and tonight... nothing?" Carl waited for an answer. 

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." Sherry replied, chuckling. She waited a moment, but Carl said nothing so she continued. "No sense of humor, kid. Geez. No big deal though. Negan is just out scavenging for us. He does that... looks for food for the humans and picks up things he thinks we could use. He shops... things like that... him and some of the pack. He decided to give that pretty daddy of yours a break... let him rest for the night so he could take care of business." Sherry finished, turning away. 

"So... Negan isn't here?" Carl asked. "Maybe I could go see my dad then?" 

"Don't count on it, kid." Sherry retorted. "Negan keeps that one locked up tight... literally. He locked him in their room... padlock on the outside. He has the key... and only a vampire could break in without it... plus he put him to sleep. Your daddy won't wake until Negan wakes him. So, you might as well give up. Negan doesn't want you two together. He has plans for you both and not as a part of each other's lives." 

"He's my dad." Carl protested. 

"Not anymore, kid." Sherry replied. "He belongs to Negan now. Hell, you should be concerned about yourself." 

"Why? Is he going to kill me?" 

"If he were going to kill you, it would already be done." Sherry shook her head. "You aren't that stupid, are you. You know he plans on you being one of his soldiers... you understand, right?" Sherry gave him a frown. "I was never given that opportunity. You're lucky." 

"I don't want to be his soldier." Carl snorted. 

"Doesn't matter." Sherry said. " Negan already decided. "You'll be turned and you won't feel that way then..." 

"Turned!" Carl cried. "What do you mean turned?" 

"You know... a vampire. You're going to be a vampire... pack, just like all of his soldiers... well not exactly like all the others... you are special..." Sherry trailed off. 

"I'm not going to be turned into a vampire." Carl cried. "I won't let him do that to me... And, what did you mean that I was special?" 

Sherry grinned at him, amused. "Like you have a choice, kid." she replied. "But, don't worry... you just get a few perks, that's all..." Sherry turned away. "School's out, kid. I have other shit to do. Go occupy yourself with something else." She slid off the counter stool, catching Maggie's hand and pulling her along with her, heading out of the kitchen, the other women following suit. 

Carl wanted to know what she meant by his being special, but apparently she wasn't going to tell him. And, Negan planned on making him a vampire. He certainly wasn't down with that shit. But, nobody was going to give him any more information... so all he could do was brood on it all night... not that he came up with a solution to change anything... and then came the next night of entertainment and Carl found out just how much more shocking things could get when it had turned out to be a nude party where he was the only one left still wearing clothes. And, he decided being made a vampire was probably not the worst thing that could happen to him...


	13. How Hearts Bleed

Carl woke to Arat shaking him, a little roughly, which surprised him, because while Arat had not been exactly friendly with him, she'd never been rough either. When Carl opened his eyes, he could see that the fierce vampire warrior was upset. He wondered what was going on, as he sat up on the bed.

"You need to get dressed in these clothes," she tossed him a pair of new jeans and a tank top, along with a new pair of boots. "And, make it quick. The boss is pissed and he's gathering all of us." 

"...uh, am I supposed to wear my old underwear?" Carl asked, not seeing any underwear in the clothes he'd been tossed. 

"You wear exactly what I gave you. Negan picked them himself." 

"But... I need some underwear..." Carl protested. "...and I don't normally wear tank tops. What's with this stuff?" 

"Just get the fuck dressed!" Arat snapped. "Got a problem with it, take it up with the boss. Hurry up. He's not a patient man." Arat turned her back to give him some privacy. 

Carl realized he wasn't going to win this argument and started changing his clothes. When he had finished, Arat grabbed his arm a pulled him out of the cell. They took off at a rushed pace down the hall, then the stairs. By the time they got outside, everyone else was already gathered there... almost everyone anyway. There was a vampire missing... and Daryl. Shane was laying on the ground, a bloody mess, and Simon's face looked just as messy. He didn't look well, rather ill, if a vampire could get sick, that is. And he certainly didn't look happy about it. Carl was shocked, realizing Shane was dead, his throat torn out, apparently by Simon, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. Shane had been like a second father to him at one time, but his problems with Rick had caused Carl a lot of grief and a lot of those feelings had changed for the young man. But... he felt bad about his death, he decided, and was sure his father did too. 

Speaking of his father, Carl's eyes widened when he caught sight of him. One of the vampires had a hold of him, an arm wrapped around his waist, and he was struggling in the creature's grip. The fact that another vampire had ahold of his father was surprising enough, but the clothes he was wearing was the shock for Carl. Tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination and an open vest. Carl stared, his eyes traveling over the form of the man who was his father. Damn! His dad was hot! He'd never thought of his father that way before, and it brought a blush to his cheeks as he thought it now. He had barely glanced at his father during the nude party... embarrassment way to high at that point. But, now... He wasn't interested in his father that way, but he just realized, for the first time in his life, just how attractive the man was. Carl had an understanding of what other people saw in his dad. 

But, then his attention came to Negan, who was pacing back and forth, his feet hitting the ground hard, boots kicking up dust at his heels, forming a cloud, that could have been smoke, raised from his anger. He was pissed... really pissed! And, the fact he was silently pacing at the moment meant nothing. Carl was sure he'd been saying plenty before he came out. And the missing vampire and Daryl were probably a huge part of the conversation. 

Carl was definitely correct in his assumptions. Negan's night had certainly gotten off to a bad start. As soon as he drug Rick out of their room, he had come to a stop. There was an emptiness that was off. And, as his soldiers began to come out of their pile, it was obvious what that emptiness was. His scar-faced lieutenant was nowhere in sight. He looked around, but knew the vampire was gone. What he didn't understand was how. He knew he had scanned the group before he drifted off. They were all in the pile. How had Dwight left without him knowing... and why? Dwight had settled in so well after his rough start. He had been extremely obedient... downright groveling... it made no sense. But... Dwight had showed a bit of emotion about that dog, Wolfie. He seemed to have been getting a little attached to that mutt. Negan called Simon forward, questioning him about his brother. Simon hadn't a clue, saying he had been in the pile, as far as he knew. 

That only pissed Negan off more. He just couldn't understand how that mother-fucker had slipped away without anybody sensing it. They were mentally linked after all... the whole damn pack... speaking of pack, Negan sent out a mental command to his wolves, to join them, and bring the new bitch. He got a confused thought back from Satan... not understanding the command. He had no new females in his pack. Negan sent out the angry command to bring the bitch he'd bred the night before... but was given back more confusion from Satan. His bitches were all heavy with pups and he had no new one. Negan ordered the Wolf-pack leader to come out to the yard. 

Then, Negan had lost patiance with Rick's struggling to get away from him, giving him a mental command to freeze. And, it hadn't worked. It seemed he had totally lost his mental control of his pet. That didn't help his mood any. He had pushed Rick into Raphael's arms, telling the soldier to take care of him, which the soldier tried his best to do, without getting too thrilled about having the beautiful man in his arms. Holding the struggling beauty was stirring him up, and he was struggling with himself as much as the Angel, knowing if he tried anything with his leader's mate, the punishment would be worse than he could imagine. 

When Satan arrived, sans Wolfie, Negan really went into a rage. And, his mental communication with Satan didn't help. The animal had no understanding of what he was talking about. He had no memory of a new female. By the end, the huge wolf was crawling on his belly, whining for forgiveness from his master, for crimes he'd supposedly committed which he had no knowledge of. Then, Negan had turned to Simon and ordered him to dispose of that creature of his, Buck. And, when Simon asked how he wanted it done, Negan had replied to drain the fucker. Simon made a pissy face at that, earning him a backhand from Negan that knocked him on his ass and set both his nose and mouth bleeding. Then, Negan had snatched Shane up, slashing claws across his throat, before tossing him on top of Simon, yelling at his first lieutenant to finish the damn job. Simon didn't need to be told twice, ripping Shane's throat out and draining him of all his blood. The process made Simon physically ill, his stomach rolling angrily, and he'd been unable to help himself from spewing blood like an erupting volcano... a large amount. It was too much blood, enhanced blood, at that. Luckily, Negan hadn't punished him for that performance. 

And, Negan had started to pace at that point, so angry and confused. That was when Carl had arrived with Arat, missing all the excitement. Carl decided it was not the time to bitch about his outfit. He guessed he was lucky he wasn't dressed like his father, because he certainly wouldn't have looked as good as his father looked in the outfit, not that his father was aware of it. Carl knew his dad had never been concerned about his looks, never paid much attention to them. And, he never would have worn clothes like what he had on, to show off his attributes. Carl was sure Negan had picked the outfit, just as he'd chosen Carl's. It left no doubt as to how Negan thought of his father, not that there'd been any anyway. Carl had witnessed enough to know exactly what was going on between his father and Negan, through no fault of Rick's. 

"...Well, I guess we'll have to head out to Alexandria. Still need to feed the pack. Don't have any more time for this shit. But, that fucker is going to pay. I'll find his ass and drag it back here along with that dog he stole from me. They'll both wish the fuck they never crossed me." Negan snarled. 

"Daryl didn't do anything wrong!" Rick yelled at Negan. "You can't punish him for this. Your vampire took him away. It's not his fault! It's not his fault!" 

Negan strode over to Rick, snatching him from Raphael's arms, grabbing a fist full of curls to hold him with. "You are going to forget about that fucking dog, Angel. He is never going to touch you again. You belong to me. And, I am going to mate you, you little bitch!" Negan hissed into Rick's face 

"Go to hell!" Rick spat. 

"That's where I fucking live, darling. And, soon, you will be living there with me. Those flames of hell will be burning that pretty little ass of yours, too." Negan jerked Rick close, his mouth closing over Rick's for a long kiss, before he pulled away, glancing down at Rick with an amused chuckle. "Well... at least you can't stop how your body reacts to me, even if you have broken my mental control of you. Your cock is as hard as mine right now, and if I wanted I could fuck you right here in front of everyone, and you would let me. You wouldn't even care if your son saw me shove my dick up your ass now, would you?" 

"I fucking hate you!" Rick cried. 

"But, you won't after I mate you, baby. So hold on to the memory of that hate. It's all you'll have once we bond." Negan laughed. He wrapped an arm around Rick's waist. "Come on, pack. Let's go to Alexandria, so you can all get fed... and we can get some shit taken care of. Night's a wastin'." Negan drug Rick along with him, heading off for his big black pick-up truck.

♡♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Carol was waiting in the theatre when dusk approached, along with Abraham and his crew, and Ezekiel and a group of his own. They were all waiting for the new vampires to wake. Carol had been busy all day, making preparations. She had a feeling she was going to have to do something to save this community, including the newest members... not including the vampires. She would help them, of course, but she had a feeling they would not need much help... it was only a matter of time. Carol had felt the power of the older vampire. And his childe did not feel weak. Given time, that childe would become very strong... probably stronger than his maker, maybe strong enough to take down that badass leader of the vampire pack. But, the childe was not strong enough yet, nor was his maker. So, Carol knew she would have to help them, give them a chance to gain that strength and confidance. Because she had a feeling it was going to take vampires to bring down vampires. 

Carol had come up with a plan. She had been gathering all day, special herbs and ingredients for a camoflage spell. She was going to do the same thing she had done to form her own little sanctuary... only it would hide the trail to the Kingdom... throw the pack off the trail. The trail would become an overgrown forrest, distracting that leader and sending him in another direction. Carol had no doubt she could do it... but didn't know if she had enough time to spread her magic spell. Maybe the two new vampires could help with that. And, that is why she was waiting for them to rise. 

It didn't take long. The canvas over the bodies moved, then it suddenly slid off the bodies onto the floor and the two vampires were standing there in front of the gathered group. Daryl stepped forward first, taking the lead, since most of the gathered group was his friends.

"My name is Daryl, for any of you who have not met me yet." the wild looking vampire growled. "My friend here is Dwight. We came here because Abe said we would be safe." Daryl looked around at all of the people gathered near them, eyes stopping on Carol, giving her an intense look. She actually felt herself blush from his scrutiny, though she didn't think it was sexual. "I think Abe overstated that safety bit." Daryl snorted, continuing to stare at Carol. "We are vampires... myself being a newly-turned one. We are immobile during the daylight, but we are aware of our surroundings... and we could sense some hostility and fear from some of the people here. The fear I understand. There should be fear of creatures such as ourselves, though we really mean you no harm. But, we were aware of some hostility that came in the form of trying to harm us. Luckily, Abe took care of that problem... so we did not have to." 

Daryl's intense stare finally left Carol and she felt relief. She hadn't been frightened by the young vampire, but his intensity was a little overwhelming. She knew she had been right about that one. He was going to be very powerful, eclipsing his maker. And, he could be the one to take down that other one... in fact he could wipe out the whole pack, given time. And, that's what she needed to give him... the time to come into his power. She was slightly in awe of this wild creature and she definitely wanted him on their side. 

"Just to let any of you know... in case you wanted to try such nonsense in the future... we are aware even in our sleep and we can protect ourselves. And... we will. Anyone who tries to harm us will be dead! This is your only warning. We did not come here to do you harm, but we will not allow you to harm us either. We wanted your help to take out a fucking pack of evil vampires which you are lucky you haven't had the misfortune to meet...yet. Believe me, you really don't want to meet these sadistic bastards. But, that's not what I want to discuss. I want to talk about the other humans that are still being held prisoner by that son-of-a-bitch. One of those people is the man I love." Carol saw the other vampire flinch when Daryl made that comment, though she was sure the other vampire didn't notice. That scar-faced creature was in love with his childe, and the words cut him deeply, though his childe wasn't trying to do this. He was just being honest. 

"This man's son is also a prisoner there." Daryl continued. "There was a man named Shane, as well. But, I fear the vampires may have already killed him. And, there is a sweet young woman whose husband was already killed. She has been terribly treated as a young woman should never be. But, I think if we can rescue her, along with my lover and his son, she could be an excellent asset to your community as I'm sure the rest of my friends can be. All we need is some help, so this community can be safe for the future. And, we can ensure that by taking out that truely evil pack of bloodthirsty bastards. This fucking world is bad enough without them making it worse. Now, what do you all have to say about what I'm asking?" Daryl finished. 

Daryl couldn't believe himself. He had never been much of a talker before becoming a vampire. And, now, he just couldn't seem to shut up. He had completely shut Dwight out of any conversation, though the vampire probably had a lot of helpful knowledge about the pack he could offer. He felt a little bad about that. 

'It's ok, childe. I don't mind. These people were more apt to listen to you than me anyway. You have friends here. And, I can share everything you need to know about the pack with you mentally. So, don't sweat it, baby.' Dwight mused through Daryl's mind, with a soft chuckle. 

Daryl glanced back at Dwight, seeing a smile curve his lips... and knew it was true. Dwight really didn't mind Daryl taking the lead. And, Daryl could feel it too, now that he'd noticed. He could feel Dwight as well as hear his thoughts. That felt a little strange. He realized that Dwight must be able to feel him as well. That was a little more unconfortable... because he'd be able to feel all the love Daryl had for Rick, as well as all the other feelings he was having. As he watched Dwight's smile droop slightly, he saw he was correct in that thought.

'I'm sorry' Daryl sent the apology back. 'I didn't mean to hurt you. But, I can't help how I feel about Rick. I've been in love with him since the first time I set eyes on him. It was only recently that he came to return some of my feelings. I don't know if he loves me, too. But, I know he cares. And, I know he doesn't like that old boss of yours one bit... even though the bastard has fucked with his mind. I know Rick. The guy is really shy. Hell, I never even got the priveledge of knowing him so intimately before we were torn apart. I was taking it slow... giving him time to adjust to us. But, then your boss came and shot everything to hell.' Daryl whispered in Dwight's mind. 

'You have no reason to apologize to me. Seeing your friend, it's easy to understand. I can't compete with that beauty. I don't believe anyone could. You're lucky to have found him. And, it's understandable that Negan would want him too. Guys like him just don't exist anymore.' Dwight sighed. 

'Yeah, he is a looker.' Daryl replied. 'And, I admit I certainly found that aspect of him appealing. But, it's more than that. Hell, his looks scared me off at first. He was so pretty I couldn't speak around him. Just a lot of mumbling. But, somehow he seemed to understand. And, we became friends... which led to more eventually. And, it almost killed me when Negan took him. I still hate that the bastard took something that was meant for me. I know he raped him... and I hate that I couldn't stop that from happening. Rick didn't deserve that. He should have been with me, should have discovered love for the first time in my arms. That is what he deserved. Rick really is an angel... but he's my angel! And, I'm gonna get him back. And, that son-of-a-bitch that took him is going to wish he never touched what doesn't belong to him. That I gaurantee you!' Daryl finished. 

Daryl turned back to the group, looking at their impatient faces. They hadn't been privy to his private conversation with his sire... didn't understand mental conversation at all. "Sorry. Just having some private conversation with my sire." Daryl explained. "... and yeah, before you say anything, Abe. I can mentally converse with him. In fact I can do the same with anyone if I wish... which is not the case with all vampires. Negan has that ability, as does Dwight. But his first lieutenant does not, or doesn't realize it, anyway. Nor, do any of his other soldiers. Negan can converse with them and he knows their thoughts but they can not converse the same way. Except for Simon, perhaps. Negan made the others different, that way... they are pack, linked mentally. He controls them. They think the way he wants them to. Simon just simply has a similar mentality to his sire. It should be fairly easy to kill the soldiers, if we separate them from their master. They can't think for themselves. And, once we take them out, all we have to deal with is Simon and the big man himself." Daryl finished. 'Thank you,' Daryl whispered back mentally to Dwight, who had just given him all this information that he relayed to the group. 

"I think I'm the best one to have this conversation with you, 'Daryl'?" Carol said. "as I too am a member of the supernatural sort."

"I sensed something different about you..." Daryl reacted. 

"That must have been why you had me in your crosshairs." Carol chuckled. 

"What?" 

"...just meant you were staring at me pretty intently, and it didn't feel sexual." Carol replied. 

"Ahh... didn't realize it." Daryl grinned. "But, you are pretty cute, ya know." Daryl flirted a bit, knowing this small little woman would understand. She didn't seem the sort to take offense at anything like that. But, she seemed to be quite a warrior herself, her clothes not withstanding. She gave off that vibe. She was no one to be trifled with, but she could be light if she wanted. 

"I can be," Carol replied. "to the right people." Carol glanced over to the big deadlocked man with a soft smile, and Daryl could see they were together. And, the way the man looked back at her, his heart in his eyes. He was protective of her. 

"Don't worry, old man. I have no designs on her." Daryl said to the man, who glanced at him quickly, a surprised look on his face. "just to let you know." 

"I never said you did," Ezekiel said. 

"...no... but you were concerned... no need to be. My interest is entirely professional." Daryl explained. 

"Yes, it is, my King," Carol said softly to the man, before turning her attention back to Daryl. "And, you are right, Daryl. I can help you in ways other humans can not. I am a witch, a powerful one. I can cast a spell of invisibility to protect you from those who would hunt you." 

"You can make us invisible?" Daryl asked. 

"Actually, I wasn't talking about that, though I could do that, too. I was speaking of erasing your trail here and placing a sort of mirage in it's place... a forrest instead of The Kingdom. The image will send those hunters off in another direction. It will give you time to grow into your powers. I can feel that power in you... it's very strong. I think you could rival that powerful vampire leader in your strength. You are going to be a powerful vampire, very powerful. And, you will be one who can use that power wisely. I think your friend chose wisely when he created you. You are definitely an asset to him." 

"As you are an asset to The Kingdom, my lady." Ezekiel said softly. 

Carol glanced back to Ezekiel with another soft smile. 

"You are correct, ma'am," Dwight replied. "He is definitely an asset to me. He was the reason I finally broke free from my master, who I'd lived in fear of for so long. I can never repay him for that. But, I hope he will let me be a part of his life, in return for the gift I bestowed on him. That is all I want." 

"You will always be a part of my life, sire. That you can count on. Even after I rescue Rick. I would never cast you out." Daryl replied, softly. "But, right now, we need to get to the business of saving this place and ourselves from a big bad hunter with very big teeth and an evil heart." Daryl growled.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Carol sprinkled the bark along the trail out of the Kingdom, all the way to where the trail met the road. Then she began the incantation, sprinkling crushed lavender and marigold blossoms along with bits of moss and other herbs over the bark as she backtracked.

'Let the lavender cover the scent,  
of the path where two men went.  
And the marigold cover the sight,  
of those who seek them out this very night.  
Let them see only brush and trees.  
And whatever such a forrest breathes.  
For not a creature ere could live.  
In said thickest forrest, without give.'  


Carol made her way back to the Kingdom with Dwight and Daryl. They had gone with her to lead her on the exact route taken to the Kingdom, their vampire senses being able to scent out the path. As Daryl looked back the way they had come, he was shocked to see the overgrown forrest covering their trail. 

"My God!" he gasped. "What did you do?" 

"It is only an illusion." Carol replied, tiredly. This had sapped her. Creating this big of an illusion had taken a lot of energy. She would need a couple of days to recover the energy she had exerted, then she would be good as new. "But, it is a strong one. Even you can't tell it isn't real. And, neither will the big bad one. You will be safely hidden from him here. It will give you the time you need to let your power grow. You will have a battle coming when you rescue your beloved. I have sensed what you have not said. This vampire is very powerful and he wants this 'Rick' very much." Carol continued. 

"Sorry for intruding on your thoughts," she turned to Dwight. "You are just so open right now. I know you are usually much stronger than this. You fooled the man for some time, and you were strong enough to trick him and rescue your friend. But, you are weakened, now because of your love for Daryl and your feelings of hurt. You cannot detach as you need to. I can feel the pain leaking from you. It is like an open wound. I wish I could give you some of my lavender tea. It's very soothing, softens the hurt. But, you could not drink it, except through the blood... and that would not help since it needs to be in pure form to reap it's benefits." Carol explained. "Just a word of advice, though. If you cannot gain control of your emotions, do not go into this battle because you will not survive it. The dark one will destroy you. He wants Rick very much, the one he calls 'Angel'. And, he will not give him up easily, if at all. Your mind tells me Negan wants to mate Rick. That is serious indeed. It means he is willing to sacrifice himself to keep that one. But, you think he is too arrogant to believe he can possibly be killed. He is a fool, then. Because that 'Angel' is definitely his weakness... and we can use it against him. Something he wants so much, to such an obsession... to lose that could expose him, make him vulnerable. But, we have to figure out how to do that... steal his golden goose, or angel in this case. That is how we bring him down." Carol finished, just as Ezekiel entered the theatre where she had gathered with Daryl and Dwight after the casting of her spell. 

Ezekiel walked over to his lady, taking her into his arms, in a shocking display of affection. Normally they were very discreet. He held her close to his heart, and she let him, enjoying the confort and affection she felt. 

"If this evening is over, I will take my lady to rest." Ezekiel said. "This has tired her. She will need time to regain her energy. I am very good at restoring her," he smiled, causing Carol to blush slightly. She never mentioned to anyone that sex was a way for her to replenish her energies, except for Ezekiel. He had been delighted when she'd told him. He had said he would be happy to replenish her any time she wanted. She noticed Daryl grinning at her, realizing he'd read her thoughts, though he didn't mention it... and her blush deepened. 

'You think that might help Dwight?' Daryl chuckled in her mind. 'Besides, I'm horny as hell. Being a vampire seems to really ramp up the libido. And, I gaurantee Dwight wants it. What say yee, lady?" 

'It might just work.' Carol sent back. 'Go enjoy yourselves... but no dining on our community, without their consent... and I do mean consent, not cohersion.' 

'No fear, lady. We fed well on the previous night and need no more for another week... unless we have to battle before then, and if so we will ask permission, I assure you. I may be a vampire but I still have honor.' Daryl replied softly. 

Carol gave him a smile, then turned away, Ezekiel leading the way to his private bedchamber where she had never been before. It seemed their relationship had moved forward this night. 

"Abe, you guys are going to have to find something to do for a while. Dwight and I would like a little privacy. And, it may take a while. So don't wait up. We will be fine. We are quite capable of protecting ourselves if some humans still mean us harm. But, I believe we have gotten that problem taken care of. As they say, 'If the theatre is rocking, don't come knocking.' 

Abe actually blushed at Daryl's words. He had never heard Daryl speak like that before. He gave his friend a big grin, before excusing himself, and ushering the rest of the group out of the theatre as well. After everyone had left, Daryl decided to make sure they weren't disturbed by mentally locking the theatre doors, except for the secret one, which only the little witch used... and she certainly wouldn't be disturbing them. 

Daryl closed the distance between himself and Dwight, picking the skinny vampire up and crossing to the stage with him, easily leaping up on it, before setting the other vampire down on his feet again. 

"Why don't you lose those clothes, sire, and let your childe fill that skinny ass of yours full of some big hard cock." Daryl grinned. 

"It would be my pleasure, childe." Dwight chuckled. "I wondered when you were going to make good on your promise." He began to remove his clothes, as Daryl was also hastily removing his own.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Dwight was on his stomach, both hands pinned high above his head, his legs spread wide and his ass arched sharply into the air, moaning in ecstatic painful pleasure, as Daryl thrust hard up into him, pounding his prostate into submission. He was quivering with his need for release, but Daryl had ordered him not to come without permission... and he was obeying, even though it was so hard not to let himself go over the edge. 

Daryl's fangs sank into his shoulder, and it was even harder to retain his control as Daryl ground into him. 

'Hold on... Hold on...' Daryl rasped, pulling his large cock out slowly, waiting for a moment, then slamming back in to the hilt. 'ok, now!' Daryl gave the ok, and Dwight let his body fall over the edge, his body convulsing, squeezing onto Daryl's hard cock repeatedly, as Daryl released his wrists, clapping a hand over his mouth, as he screamed his pleasure, his ass squeezing every drop of come from Daryl's spent cock. 

Daryl pulled out, causing Dwight to let out a groan. His ass hurt. Daryl had already fucked him five times. Every time had been as ruthless as this last one. It had just been in different positions. His childe had endless stamina, and he hadn't been sure he would be able to hold his orgasm. 

Dwight had learned how to do this with Negan... which he hated to be reminded of right now. Negan loved to force him to hold his orgasm, punishing him when he lost control, hanging him from the wall, binding his cock, then fucking him ruthlessly, as he took his own orgasms over and over, with Dwight never being allowed a release. He would let him hang for days, fucking him and feeding on him, driving him mad. And, he wouldn't allow him to feed either. He told Dwight it was the price of readmission into the pack. And several days later, he'd finally release him, then give him a small amount of his blood, making him beg for it first. And, when he believed he'd begged enough, he'd tell him to prove his devotion to his master first by sucking his cock dry, before he'd offer his wrist for a few quick sips... which barely took the edge off the hunger, but was all he was allowed. Then, the sex would begin again. And, Dwight had finally learned control, so he could come on Negan's command, giving his master the greatest pleasure, milking his cock completely. 

Dwight pushed the thoughts of Negan away. Daryl wasn't punishing him. Daryl was only extending their pleasure. He wasn't all about himself. Daryl wasn't like Negan, would never be as evil as that bastard. And, they were going to destroy him. This was what he promised himself, as he curled into Daryl's arms, feeling safe and protected there. 

And Daryl held Dwight close against his chest. For him, it had only been sex, but he knew it meant much more to his adoring partner. Daryl wished it had been Rick, but he never let Dwight read those thoughts. Dwight needed to think this was all his, and Daryl wasn't about to put Rick in between them. He let Dwight have his time. The poor man deserved it. He could read Dwight's thoughts about Negan, and he had to hold back tears. The poor thing really hadn't deserved what he got from Negan. And, in spite of all his strength, Dwight was actually quite fragile. And, Daryl was going to protect him as much as possible, even if he could never really love him.


	14. Lost Hearts

When Negan arrived at Alexandria, he was excited to see how his cattle were doing, and he wanted to reward Simon, because he'd been really cruel to him for no reason, simply because he'd been so angry about Dwight and that damn dog his future mate just wouldn't forget about. Simon hadn't deserved the brunt of that anger. His number one lieutenant had always been loyal, never once questioning anything he asked. He had carried out all orders to the letter. And, even the slight rebellion he'd shown today had hardly been a real offense. He'd only made a face when he'd been told to drain that blood bag, and that had been because he knew what the effect would be on him. Negan should not have put that on him. It really wasn't fair.

Negan knew he should have helped... since he could easily drain anyone without any side effects, though he rarely did it. But, he decided he would give Simon the military red-head as a reward. It was the least he could do. And, it would soothe the hurt feelings, even though he wouldn't be able to feed on his new present for a while. Besides, he could enjoy him in other ways, even if feeding wasn't an option. Simon would forget his cruelty if he was occupied with a new toy. And, he wouldn't have to deal with a pouty vampire, when he had more serious concerns... like mating his lover, as well as mating his son and Arat. The boy would be his stepson, after all, and Negan wanted him to be properly mated and into the pack. 

And Dwight, that little bitch, he had been about to give that son-of-a-bitch one hell of a pay-off for his loyalty, and he had to kick him in the fucking teeth. Yeah, Negan was finding that shit hard to accept. Negan knew when he mated Rick, he wasn't going to need any of his blood whores anymore. They had been fun for a while, but weren't needed if he had a mate. He hadn't been going to just cast them aside though. They would still live a protected life at his Sanctuary... but they would no longer be his property. He had been going to give them to some of his loyal soldiers, some of the oldest of his children, except for the new one, Muriel. She would be the common one, free for use among his other soldiers... since she was at the bottom of the ladder among his whores. 

But... he had been going to not only let Dwight have Sherry back, but he was going to let the bastard turn her and mate her. That's how fucking generous he had been going to be with his second lieutenant. But, the ungrateful son-of-a-bitch had went and betrayed him in the worst way possible, stealing from him in the bargain. Now, the prick was going to find out just what a bastard Negan could be. If he thought three years in a coffin was bad, wait until he was locked away for eternity! Yeah, Negan could be a real bastard when he wanted to. And, as for that dog, Wolfie, Negan had his own punishment for that bitch. He would have one of his soldiers turn him, then he would be locked into his own coffin for a few years... enough time for him to go entirely insane... so that when he was finally released he'd be a feral, attacking anything he came across, human or animal. And, the beautiful Angel was going to be the one to put him down... with Negan's blessing, of course. By that time Angel would no longer have any feelings for the bastard anyway, and the dog wouldn't even know who 'Rick' was. The satisfaction would be for Negan alone... finally severing their love forever. It would be a true spectacle, when Angel set that beast on fire and burned the bastard alive... after Negan had heart-staked it, of course, making it helpless. Oh, the fucking irony... 

But, that was for later. Now, it was time for his pack to feed, and dinner was waiting right behind those gates in Alexandria. Negan walked up to the gates, rapping on the tall structure, making it rattle, letting out a chuckle, before yelling out an order to the scared bloodbags, whose hearts he could hear hammering at double speed behind the metal gates.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let your master in." Negan growled. "Open the fucking gates now!" 

Negan could have easily flown over the walls, but why bother when he could have his meals serve themselves up instead. And, sure enough, one of the simpering fools was rushing to pull the gates open. Negan let out a big grin as a trembling man pulled the gate back, letting the moonlight flash off his deliberately exposed fangs. He could have left them retracted as he normally did, only descending them when he wanted to feed... but he was amusing himself, by frightening the cattle. He needed to amuse himself any way he could, to get his mind off all the shit he'd had to deal with earlier. And, the mindless fear in the humans was something for him to enjoy. 

And, he was wrong to have called them pigs before. Pigs were more intelligent than these stupid creatures. A pig would have been running away, squealing it's lungs out. But, the whole town was standing behind those gates like a herd of sheep, waiting patiently for the slaughter. Stupid, stupid creatures. He scanned the crowd, noticing that there were some missing from the gathering... specifically that rebellious little group that had been with Angel when Negan had first arrived at this town, the only ones brave enough to try to fight the gang of invading vampires, even though they hadn't stood a chance. 

"Where in the hell is the rest of herd?" Negan growled, losing his grin. "The choiciest of the crop seems to be missing. Any of you suckers want to give me an update." 

For a few minutes all Negan heard was the sound of silence, like that fucking song title, and he was losing patiance, to the point he wanted to rip someone's throat out, when finally a small voice spoke up...

"uhhh..." some plain-faced female said softly, hesitantly. "...if you're talking about Rick's group... they left, along with those two gay guys... just up and ran off..." at the look of fury on Negan's face, the woman trailed off, looking about for a place she could hide, regretting her decision to step forward and speak in the first place. 

And, she was lucky she was a female. Because Negan usually took it easy on the fairer sex... for whatever reason, even he didn't know for sure why he did that shit, but as it was; as much as he wanted to fucking tear her goddamn head off right now, he held himself back, even if she wasn't enough of a looker that he considered her even fuckable... no, not even worth his time, but still female... just plain as fuck. The only interesting females in this damn place... as well as the men, seemed to have been a part of his future mate's group, and they had fucking ran off. They had been the main reason he saved this fucking town. They weren't boring like what the fuck was left. There were still enough left to feed his pack, but there had been an abundance before, which wasn't the case now. His pack wouldn't be able to pick out the choice ones. He could already hear some grumbling from his soldiers, as they realized what they had to choose from. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Negan snarled at them. "You have a meal... be satisfied with that." Negan was pissed, but he couldn't afford to lose his control of his pack... who had only been feeding off his own personal emotions. So he pulled back into himself. "Go on, feed." Negan commanded his pack. "Not you, Arat." he added, before his lone female soldier could move forward with the rest of the pack. "You will feast on the boy tonight. It's time he learns his role in this world." 

Rick, who had been standing a little bit back from Negan, taking in everything... a little shocked about his group leaving, but proud of them for not just rolling over for the vampires; but he should have known... they were his family, after all. He could hardly contain his pride in them... But, what the fuck was that Negan had just said to Arat? "WHAT" Rick screeched. "My son?" Rick sputtered, moving forward. "No! Not my son. You aren't going to touch my son, bitch!" 

Negan caught Rick before he could get to Arat, knowing the female wouldn't be caught unaware by the human again, and would retaliate if he laid his hands on her, again. She knew better than to do major damage to the master's mate, but she would definitely hurt him... and Negan couldn't have that. He didn't want to have to discipline his soldier for only protecting herself from the human attack. 

"Whoa, tiger," Negan chuckled, keeping a firm grip around his furious mate's waist. "You need to get control of yourself, baby. Save all that heat for me, darling." the glare Rick shot him made him howl with laughter. That was exactly why he wanted the beauty for a mate. His Angel wasn't afraid of him in the least. The man was fiesty as hell, and Negan loved it. But, he wasn't going to let his hot-tempered lover have his way... and attack one of his soldiers. No, that he would not do. "If you have a problem with my orders, take it up with me, Angel. Don't try to assault my pack. I won't allow that... not even from you, beautiful..." 

"Fine!" Rick hissed, struggling to free himself from Negan's grip. "Let me go, you bastard!" 

"Not going to happen, baby." Negan chuckled. 

"My son is not going to be a feast for any fucking vampire!" Rick snapped. "I won't allow it!" 

"Like you can do anything about it, sweetheart..." Negan growled lowly, Rick's struggling arousing him. He wrapped his other arm around Rick, as he turned him around to face him, pressing him closer. "But, you can feel free to try to change my mind." Negan suggested, softly. "You know how susceptible I am to your many charms. So, go ahead. Work your magic on me. I might consider your request if you are sincere enough." Negan purred. 

"Fuck you!" Rick hissed. 

"Other way around, beautiful..." Negan chuckled. "And, that certainly isn't being charming or sweet, is it... though it is certainly arousing, because you are arousing under any circumstances... But, if you want me to rescend that order for your boy, you had better have a change of attitude." 

"What do you want?" Rick cried, finally realizing he couldn't win, willing to do anything to save his son. 

"Don't play dumb, darlin'. You know what I want. You just have to decide what to offer." 

"You want me to suck you dick?" Rick said. "Ok, I'll do it, right here, in front of everyone. Is that enough for you?" 

"Oh god, baby...!" Negan moaned. "The thought of you doing that, or anything, without a fight..." Negan could barely control himself at the thought of Rick actually doing anything to him was beyond his imagining. "Ok, darling. The boy gets a reprieve." Negan loosened his hold on Rick, gently pushing the man down his body, until he was on his knees. "Just wrap those sweet lips around my fucking dick, now, sweetheart. Make love to my cock, honey, and your boy is safe." Negan purred. 

Rick really didn't want to do this, even though he had thrown it out there. But, he didn't have a choice if he wanted to save his son. So his hands went to the fastening of Negan's pants, unbuttoning them, then pulling the zipper down, before sliding them off Negan's hips, freeing Negan's aroused cock from it's confines. It was standing up stiff and proud, pointing eagerly towards Rick's plush pink lips. Rick swallowed hard, licking his lips nervously, wetting them unconsciously, causing Negan to let out another moan at the sight, his dick jumping in excitement.

Rick let his hand slide up the shaft, gripping it firmly, guiding it toward his mouth, which he opened, letting his lips slip over the engorged head of Negan's cock, his tongue sliding up the underside of as he pushed it forward into his mouth, keeping control so he didn't get too much at one time. He suctioned his mouth around the large cock and busied himself working it in and out of his mouth. 

Negan watched Rick's mouth slide up and down his cock, barely able to control himself. Those plush lips felt so delicious, and the heat of that mouth was insane. It was all Negan could do not to grab a fistful of those silky curls and shove his cock down that throat. But, he wanted to experience his angel in a total giving moment. It wasn't something he had ever had the fortune of enjoying before, as Rick was always a fight to get. But, as Rick took his cock willingly into his mouth, giving himself up to Negan as a mate should, Negan would not ruin it with such a stupid act. So, he held onto his control and enjoyed the ride, letting those pretty lips slide up and down his cock at their own pace. 

It didn't take long before Negan felt his climax approaching. And, Rick didn't shy away, taking Negan as deeply into his mouth as he could, breathing through his nose deeply before taking the cock down into his throat, swallowing around it over and over, as Negan's hips jerked in their release, pumping his come down Rick's throat. Rick gagged a little, but kept swallowing, drinking down what was flowing into him. He took everything Negan had, even going as far as to lick the last drops off Negan's cock as he let it slide out of his mouth. Then he sat back, his ass resting on his heels, head bowed in submission, breathing deeply, keeping himself under control of his mouth, which wanted to blurt out something spiteful, right now, words that would surely undo everything he had accomplished. 

Negan was breathing as hard as Rick, as he tucked himself away. He reached down and pulled Rick up to his feet. His Angel didn't need to be submissive to him. He just needed to give in. Rick could get anything he wanted from Negan when he did that. Negan pulled Rick close against him, fingers sliding under his chin, lifting it, so he could bring his mouth down on the swollen lips of his lover, his tongue sliding into the place his cock had just vacated, tasting himself in the hot moist interior. And, when Rick didn't try to pull away Negan deepened the kiss, pressing his leg between Rick's thighs, one hand sliding down to cup Rick's ass, to push him into it, working his thigh against Rick's hardening crotch, as they continued to kiss. Negan was thrilled that Rick was becoming aroused by his master, that the sexual creature was coming out of his beauty, finally, and Rick was taking some initiative. 

But, Negan had to take control of the situation before his mate's arousal spread to the pack. He pulled back slightly, his hand coming down between the tight press of their bodies, cupping Angel's cock, through the leather, in his hand, working it... hearing the moan escape those succulent lips, before a shudder ran through Rick's body and his hips jerked against Negan's hand as he reached his climax, his mouth gasping against Negan's as pleasure coursed his body. 

Finally Rick opened his eyes, beautiful blue, and confused, as they met Negan's. Negan smiled, dipping his head to plant a soft kiss on those pliant lips. Yes... the war was over, though there would still be battles. Rick was far too vibrant to not push against him. But, the beauty really wanted him, now. That much was evident. It might not be love, but it was a huge step toward that direction. And, this was coming from Rick, having nothing to do with Negan. Negan hadn't forced this on him. Rick had come to Negan all on his own... not that Negan's forced blood feedings hadn't had anything to do with it, of course. But, finally, Rick was his. And, that was certainly worth the loss of the boy as pack. No, Carl wouldn't be turned by Arat... unless he chose it, Negan decided. 

And, Rick wasn't the only one happy with that decision. Arat was also relieved. She had not wanted to mate the boy. She had no real interest in him at all, other than as his bodygaurd, for her master's sake. Negan didn't want the boy hurt... so she made sure he wasn't... but that was as far as her interest went in the teenager. The only human she was interested in was Muriel. If Negan was interested in giving her a mate, he could let her have that one. She would be happy to accept the lovely brunette as a mate.

She did admire the human male who would do anything to protect his child. She could respect that, and would readily admit, he certainly was an attractive man, though she had no interest in that direction. Negan had known that when he made her. He had made her a soldier because of her abilities... not interested in her in any sexual way; his whores having drawn her to him in the first place. She had been attracted to the women when she saw them, not realizing Negan was a vampire, seeing him as an intriguing man, with so many sensual women in his orbit. And, her work as a former bounty hunter, before the world went to hell, seemed to intrigue Negan. He had offered her immortality, along with some of the men she had been traveling with, and she hadn't understood it then, rashly agreeing... not knowing he meant it literally, thinking he meant he could keep them alive in the world of the walking dead; not making her a member of another kind of dead. It had been a shock to find out the reality, but too late to take it back. And, the real kicker was that once she turned, she no longer found Negan's whores attractive... until Muriel had come along, and suddenly she had found someone she wanted again. 

Carl wasn't sure how he felt about the situation. He had definitely been unconfortable when his father had been performing oral sex on the master vampire... not exactly what any kid wanted to see, simply thinking about a parent's sex life was too much for any teenager, alone having to watch it. Kids just didn't want that. And, despite the shit world they were living in now, that much hadn't really changed in the minds of the young. Carl was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to be with Arat, but he could understand she wasn't really into him. She thought of him as a kid and also the fact he was male didn't help. Though Negan had not taken into account that Arat might not be interested in Carl that way, Carl knew it. He thought the female vampire was pretty hot, but it was just a teenager's fantasy to make out with a woman, and not exactly a real goal of his. But, Carl was worried. If Negan changed his mind in the future, he certainly didn't want to be mated up with a male vampire... no definitely not. That was just too fucked up. He hadn't had any sexual experience yet, but he didn't want his first experience to be that way. If that was a choice, he'd pass, no offense to his father or Daryl, but he just didn't find that kind of appeal in other guys.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

With all of his pack well fed, Negan was ready to set out on the search for his awol soldier and the stolen dog. But, he would have to send all of the unnecessary baggage home, which included his whores and the boy, as well as his mutant, Davie, along with Davie's pet, Spencer. Davie's intelligence was at a low level, the vampire blood had not helped his inbreeding mutations or his low-level intelligence in any way. Yes, he was a failure for Negan, who didn't want to think about it... reminding him of another failure in Dwight... and even somewhat in his Angel, who had turned out to be much stronger than even Negan could have thought, fighting off all of Negan's powers over him... making his way past them. Negan was pleased at his strength, knew what a strong vampire he would be, not insipid as his soldiers were... and Negan had no intention of curbing that strength. He would turn him as he had Simon and Dwight... though Dwight had been a disappointment recently. But, he wanted his willful mate with all of his ferocity intact. So, he would turn him the original way. 

Negan had no intention of parting with his mate. He was even considering turning him tonight, if they could find that bastard, Dwight... and Wolfie soon enough. He wanted his Angel completely turned and officially mated sooner rather than later. There was no need to delay, now that he wouldn't have to concentrate on the turning and mating of the boy, and he could turn his attention to his own mating. It would be best before Rick understood he had a choice, that he could resist him now... before he knew Negan no longer had sexual control over his body... and his earlier response had been his own. If Rick knew he had a choice, he would refuse out of spite, Negan knew... ignoring the sexual attraction between them. And, Negan couldn't allow that to happen. If Rick were to deny him, they could not mate, because the mating had to be consensual for it to occur. It was a lot more than simply sex and a blood exchange, more complicated... with the pair not only having a blood exchange, but when one totally submitted to the other, agreeing to the binding of bodies and souls as the blood exchange occured. At the present time, his Angel didn't realize he had any choice and submitted to Negan. And, since Negan had lost complete control over him, he couldn't afford to let him find that out. 

If Negan were to turn Rick without mating him, it would be a disaster. Rick could be claimed by another vampire and mated with them and Negan would lose him. Another vampire wouldn't even need consent to mate him since they weren't his sire. Any vampire could mate him and break his ties to his sire. Negan would not allow that to happen. Nobody was going to take his Angel from him. He would die first... and if another vampire mated his lover that was a very possible reality. Any other vampire would want to take out a rival... just as he would under the same circumstances. And, his Angel was a coveted prize, just in the fact that he was the consort of a head vampire. Vampires were such narcissistic creatures by nature, that they always coveted what other master's had. And, while Negan didn't know of any other master's in the area... it did not mean none existed... though they would need to be at some distance since they hadn't been detected as of yet.  
♡♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

And, Negan was right to have his concerns, as far as other vampires were concerned... because at that very moment, a roving band had just come across their trail. This band had just left the refuge of their home, in a town called Woodbury. They had been happy to live under cover in the town, living in the basement at the home of one of the town citizens, Melton, an eccentric scientist, whose intelligence wasn't something that earned him any popularity. He was a member of the medical board only because of his high level of intelligence and the fact that he might be able to come up with new forms of treatments and medicines to help the ill. And, he had been helpful in that area... until the plague of walking dead had happened. Most of the town had been decimated, and what was left didn't seem to have much interest in the scientist... more worried about trying to simply survive. 

So, when a roving band of vampires had come across the town, it had been ripe for the picking... and the strange little scientist had been of interest to the leader of the vampires, a creature that called himself The Governor, though he admitted to Melton his name had been Phillip when he had still been human, before the ancient one had turned him... before the walking dead had come to destroy the world and his human family. 

And, Phillip had thrown himself headlong into his new life, since he had nothing else anyway. But, the little scientist intrigued him. Melton felt the same way, but was also totally infatuated with the powerful vampire and his immortality. He offered the vampires safe haven in the basement of the governor's mansion, where he had taken up residence after the fall of the town. He told Phillip he would become their daytime protector, in turn for the promise he would be granted the gift of immortality eventually. Of course, Phillip had agreed. It was a perfect set-up. He would provide for the strange little man, who in turn would protect them during the day. 

The fact that Phillip had no intention of ever granting Melton immortality was his own secret. And, Melton had finally come to that realization, turning on The Governor, threatening to reveal him to the town. Phillip had to get rid of him then, thus losing his day protector. And, they had to kill off the rest of the town's residents as well... just for their own protection, even though there weren't really many left anyway. But, then the hunt for food had begun... and they had to wander far from the town to find it... thus leading them to cross the trail of the other group of vampires. 

Phillip had been surprised when he scented other vampires. He hadn't known there were any other vampires in existance... other than his gang he had created. Martinez had been the first he'd created, for no other reason than that he had skills Phillip found useful. Martinez had been the one who recruited the others and turned most of them under Phillip's guidance. All of them were soldiers for Phillip, though, so he was well protected, but none of them meant anything to him. And, though he regularly bedded many of them, male or female, as long as they were attractive enough; he hadn't found any worthy of being a mate yet. That had to be someone special. And, while his scenting of another vampire had raised his hackles, another group of vampires wasn't something he wanted to deal with, but he knew he had no choice. This was his territory and he couldn't let another group come in and raid his food supply. 

So, Phillip followed the trail, coming across the town of Alexandria and the humans who resided there. It was a piss-poor group in his opinion, and the other group of vampires had already been there, for a feeding, and recently left, in fact. Phillip decided to destroy the rest of the town, cutting off the food source for the other gang. His group fed on the town, draining the citizens of what blood they had left. The dead bodies were left to reannimate... nothing for his group to worry about, since they were immune to the disgusting shambling corpses. 

One thing Phillip found interesting about the scent trail was the presence of human scents. So, there were humans in this group of vampires... interesting. But, the group had split up. The group with most of the human scents seemed to head back along the trail it had originated from, while the other group headed in a different direction. The second group only had the scent of one human and didn't interest Phillip as much as the group with the scent of several humans and only a few vampires. That was the trail he decided to follow, unwittingly headed back toward the Sanctuary. Phillip figured this group wasn't going to be so much trouble. He could take out the few vampires, or recruit them, if they could prove useful to him. And, as for the humans, they could be a food source for his group, a group of blood slaves... like that town had been for the other group of vampires... though they would have to find more, the humans not enough for all his vampires. But it was a start. It would be easier than having to continuously hunt for food for a while. They'd care for their crop, keeping them alive and well so they could be a source of food for the vampires for a long time... as well as a possible source of even more enjoyment. Phillip, for one, would like to enjoy the pleasure of a body that wasn't vampire, again. While vampires were a gauranteed durable source for sex, Phillip was ready for something fresh. In fact, he was looking forward to that aspect.  
♡♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Negan stood looking at the forrest where he had lost the scent of his former second lieutenant, along with an unsettling scent of a new vampire and the scent of humans. So, his pack member had hooked up with some humans and a vampire. But where had the vampire come from? It was a fresh vampire, newly brought across... and the only thing Negan could figure would be that Dwight had made this new childe... because it had a familiar scent, and a touch of him in it. That would be because he was Dwight's sire. He couldn't believe Dwight had sired a new vampire, hadn't thought the bastard was strong enough to do it on his own... or stupid enough to do it without the permission of his master. Negan never allowed his children to create without his ok. But, since Dwight had already ran away, stealing Negan's property in the process, it didn't appear he'd have any problems with breaking other rules. But who had he turned? 

Negan was feeling extremely unconfortable with that question to himself... because he hadn't been able to detect the scent of Wolfie, and he knew Dwight wouldn't have stolen him just to kill him. No, that theiving son-of-a-bitch hadn't killed that dog. And, that left him to believe that the new vampire could only be Daryl. And, that thought sent a rage boiling through Negan. That trash wasn't worthy of sharing his goddamn blood, and Dwight had given it over to him, given him the gift and the powers that went with it. It was enough to make Negan want to end that piece of shit as well as destroying his new childe. And, if he ever found that pair that is exactly what he would do. 

But, he had lost the trail of Dwight, his childe, and all the humans... coming to this dense forrest. It was as if they had disappeared into thin air. That was the mystery. Negan needed to figure out where they had gone. They couldn't have just disappeared... but it seemed like that is exactly what they had done. Negan was more than a little disappointed. He wouldn't be able to turn his angel until he found the runways. That certainly made his mood foul. Simon was in a pissy mood because he hadn't gotten 'Red' for a personal playmate... and the rest of the soldiers were unhappy at having to feed on all those sappy folks back in Alexandria... none getting to taste any of the spicier blood that had gotten away. Even his Angel wasn't in a good mood, having recovered from his earlier confusion... remembering that he'd had to suck Negan's dick to save his son, forgetting about how he had been so aroused in Negan's arms afterward, how Negan had gotten him off... no he tended to forget that part. And, he had gone back to thinking of Negan as the monster again. 

So, no, Negan was not in a good mood. And, the fact that he wanted to go home and curl up with his angel, and knew it wasn't going to be possible... that he would have to physically restrain his future mate to even be able to hold him was adding to his foul mood. Rick was in no mood to cuddle now, having gotten out of his soft fuzzy state. And, Negan would have to go out to search again tomorrow night... because he wasn't going to let Dwight get away with that shit. He wasn't going to let any of them get away with it. But he had to return to the Sanctuary tonight and regroup. And, they would head back out again on the next night. Surely, he could pick up the scents after a good days sleep. At least that's what he told himself.


	15. Of Wings and Things

Carol breathed a sigh of relief when the vampires turned away from the forrest illusion. In all honesty, she hadn't been positive it would work against a vampire who had some special abilities of his own.

"Of course it worked. " Daryl huffed. "If it fooled me and I knew about it, why wouldn't it work against that fool. He might be powerful, but his ego gets the best of him. He never even realized how strong Dwight was, believing him to be pretty much his slave, as much as the rest of us were. And, that is why we will win. He let's his ego rule him. .. thinks he's invincible. But, the fucker is going down, and I will be the one sending his ass to hell!" 

"And I will be helping you." Dwight said softly, causing Daryl to turn back and give him a glance. 

"We will all be helping you." Carol said, looking to Ezekiel with a smile, which he returned with a nod of agreement. 

"We have to help you get rid of that monster, before he finds the Kingdom and tries to use it as his own personal playground." Ezekiel replied. "I don't want my people subjected to what Alexandria was put through." 

"You are a king who cares about his people too much to allow them to be turned into slaves. .. or worse." Carol added. 

"Rick didn't want that for Alexandria either, but he didn't have the control of Alexandria that you have here." Daryl replied. "He only took up leadership there after Deanna and her husband were killed by a herd of walkers, along with one of their sons... and a lot of other people. They had one surviving son who never wanted any of us there, to begin with, making it clearly known... and he blamed us for the death of his family... said we were bad luck..." 

"The rest of the town didn't care much, one way or the other." Daryl continued. "They were weak. We had to go out scavenging for them... to keep them alive. They never did us any fucking favors by taking us in... though Spencer certainly thought so. If anything, we saved their asses. If we hadn't come along, the herd would have still come through; but it would have taken the whole town of fools out when it did. Most of them had no clue how to survive." 

"They did have a crew that went out. They were not there when the herd came through... didn't return after... figured they didnt make it... So, Rick was forced to take control of the place... just to save everyone he could, not that the town was grateful for it. They just expected to be taken care of." Daryl snorted. "And, when the vampires came through, they crumbled like scared mice, leaving us to fight them on our own. So, I don't feel sorry for those fuckers in the least!" Daryl glanced over at Aaron and Eric, "...well..., except for you guys, that is. You were the only ones who even tried. " 

"Thank you." Aaron replied. "Eric and I thought it was disgraceful how your group was treated. You went above and beyond for Alexandria, and never got any gratitude for it. We had to stand with you, if we wanted to be able to live with ourselves. And, we will stand or fall with you, now." 

"We don't plan to fall." Daryl said. "I, for one, just can't let Rick down." 

"None of us want to let Rick down." Abe spoke up, with a growl, causing a spatter of mumbled agreement from the group. 

"Well... we need to prepare for the war, then," Carol replied. "And, I think I have a few ideas to help our side come out victorious. We can start with your priest..." 

Father Gabriel looked at the little witch curiously, not sure what he could do. The holy water hadn't worked... the vampires simply taking it away from them, 'at least the ones who tried to use it', he thought, to himself. 

"I have an idea, father." Carol explained. "I want to use weapons against them... special weapons, which Daryl and Dwight won't be able to use, unfortunately. They'll just have to rely on their vampire abilities. But, with the rest of us surrounding them I think we can win. We have to. And, though it won't be easy... I think we will." 

"What's the plan?" Daryl grinned. 

"I want you to bless some oil, priest, turn it into holy oil. I think it will work the same as water, plus it will have some added benefits." Carol replied. "I'd like to have all the bullets and arrowheads coated with it. Let's see how it affects the vampires. I won't suggest it for knives of close combat weapons, because we would be too vulnerable if we were close enough to use them. " Carol ended.

"Now, as for you, Daryl." Carol turned her attention back to the vampire, "I need to help you discover all your power. I can feel the power inside you, but it needs to be brought out. If we had more time those powers could develop on their own, but we don't have that convenience." 

Carol's eyes moved to Dwight, conveying her regret at what she had to say to him. "I'm sorry, Dwight... but I don't feel that power in you... though you do have power. I think your encounter with the holy water has curbed your abilities, so they can't be developed any further. Luckily it didn't affect your ability to pass on that immense power, and your childe is very strong. He got a good dose, plus the alchemy of his own body developed him differently. He can be a vampire to reckon with... I want to bring that power to the fore, because I believe he is going to need everything he has to defeat this Negan," Carol finished. 

"...so," Carol turned to the rest of them, "I want you to bless some oil, father, and start coating those things with it, while I work with Daryl on developing his powers... but we need to go back to my cottage," She turned to Ezekiel "...if you wouldn't mind taking charge of things here?" she asked. 

"Whatever my lady wishes, " Ezekiel smiled. "Do what you need. I will ready the troops here."

"Ok, then." Carol turned back to Daryl and Dwight. "You two need to come with me. I have many things back at my cottage that shall help us. Let us waste no time. There is much to do before morning. "  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Merle Dixon gave a loud curse. This was a bunch of shit. He couldn't believe it. Someone had come through this town already. There weren't any humans left alive. This had been recent too. There would have been plenty to feed on. Why was it just a slaughterhouse instead. Those must have been some greedy ass vampires. He wondered why he hadn't run into any of them yet. Surely, if they'd been running in the same territory they should have met. He wondered around the town for a bit, before he realized he was picking up the scent of two different bloodlines. What the hell? There had been two groups of vampires. That's what the problem was. This had been the cattle of the first group, who'd come here to feed. Then, the next group had came in and finished off the whole group, just for spite. It seemed there was going to be a territorial dispute. 

Well, Merle couldn't say he really cared about that, other than the fact that this little spat between the two groups had cost him a meal. He'd just have to find some damn animal blood again. That shit was awful, and it wasn't sustaining either. He would have to go out searching again the next night. Animal blood only lasted a day, unlike his human consumption, where he only had to feed about once a week. But, before he totally threw in the towel, he decided to follow the trail of the second group, who seemed to be following the trail of where the first group had come from. And, that trail had the scent of several humans in it. Merle might still possibly get a meal tonight. Maybe he could join up with this second vampire. Since he was alone, he knew he wouldn't be viewed as a threat. It was the best he could hope for, unless he was going to be hunting some critter tonight. The thought wasn't appetizing. He was going to take a chance. Hell, what did he have to lose. 

As Merle headed off, following the trail of the other group of vampires, he thought back to how this life, or unlife, had begun. It had been a few years ago when the damn world had decided to go to hell. He'd been locked up in prison at the time, doing a long stretch for armed robbery... not even a real case against him. He hadn't done any of the robbing, just drove the fucking car. And, he had only done that because he let some of his worthless friends talk him into it when he was fucked up on some drugs and alcohol, not using what little bit of brain cells he had. His friends had told him all he had to do was drive the car, and he would have enough money for all the drugs he'd ever need. The enticement of drugs was all he needed to get really fucking stupid. 

His place was kind of crap but he couldn't complain. It was better than how he started and a hell of a lot better than living with his old man. That bastard was mean as fuck, got meaner after their mom died. So, when Merle reached eighteen years, he hit the road, bummed around, hooked up with a bunch of other druggies, other misfits like himself. They lived on the street, in abandoned buildings and spent their time hustling any way they could for drugs or a meal. Merle would pick up a day job here and there, someone always in need of some cheap labor. He would put in the sweat for some bucks. He learned a lot through on-the-job training... a lot of roofing jobs, demo, found a lot of treasures that way too. Couldn't believe what some of that old trash was worth.

The construction companies didn't want any of the stuff, but those salvage places did. Merle had managed to get an old truck for a few hundred bucks, and managed to maintain it himself. Then, he got himself into a boarding house. It wasn't much, but it was cheap. He got a room, and a bath shared by four other borders, plus the dinner meal. He figured it wasn't a bad deal. He also worked at a garage part-time. Picked up a little extra when the construction business was slow, mainly in the winter. And he had time to spend at the bars too, drinking more than he should, getting into a few fights... working on becoming like the old man that he hated. 

He had also been picking up some trashy women at the bars too, making out in the pick-up bed... one of the bitches giving him a case of crabs, pissing him off, but just par for the course. He'd got a treatment for them, and got a little more careful of the floozies he picked up. But, he still hung out at the bars, drinking and shooting the shit with other individuals who were in the same slice of the shit life as he was. He called them friends for lack of a better word, but didn't really give a shit about them, any more than they did him. It was just a kind of kinship, as they had a lot in common. And, being alone sucked, always better to have a group to talk shit with, or get drunk or stoned with. 

Merle really only had one real regret about leaving home and that was his baby brother, Daryl. The kid had been about thirteen when he left, five years his junior. Merle couldn't take the kid with him. Hell, he hadn't had any place to go. He had felt like shit leaving his little brother in the hands of that sadistic bastard, but he didn't have much choice. He had gone back a couple times to see him, only from from a distance, not getting close enough to connect. The kid looked rough, but he was still alive. Then he heard that the child welfare had stepped in and removed him from the house. Merle went back to the house that night, and torched the fucking building. His only regret was that his old man hadn't been home when he did it. He would have liked to have roasted the mother fucker alive. 

Merle had checked at the home where his kid brother went a few times through the years, just to see how his brother was doing. When the kid turned eighteen he was let out in the world. Merle knew he'd taken a job as a janitor over at the high school, and the church had given him a place to stay at one of their shelters, until he could get up enough money for a room at one of the cheap motels. Once his brother got set up in that hotel, Merle had finally cut his ties. He didn't figure he was in any kind of way a good influence on the young man, who was better off without him. Maybe he had a chance at a life now. 

And, that's when Merle had headed out of town. He hooked up a similar situation to the one he'd had before. It was familiar terrain, after all. He found another construction company, got another part-time mechanics job, and found a new bar and flophouse. Life went on. He'd ran into his old boss one day a few years later. The guy had taken a weekend to run to the parts store to pick up some things out-of-stock in his own town and ran into Merle. The guy was happy to see him and said he'd just hired in a new guy with the same last name as him. He wondered if they might be related. The kid was supposed to start to work Monday. He hadn't actually met the guy yet, just came across the name on the hire sheet... and was familiar with it. Merle said it was his little brother, but not to mention it to him. The kid was better off not knowing about his brother. And, Merle didn't want the kid trying to look him up. His former boss said it wasn't a problem... and he wouldn't mention him to the kid. Merle thanked him and wished him well. And, that was the end of it. He heard the guy was killed in a car wreck a few weeks later. He gave condolences in his head and continued with his life. 

And his life had gone on like that for a good ten years in that manner, until he'd let some of his 'buddies' talk him into being the driver of the damn car, while they robbed the bank. He had still been drinking and had a friendly relationship with several different types of drugs... not always for himself, though. His on-and-off girl had a bit of a coke habit. And, as long as she was dealing out free pussy when she had enough coke, he made sure to keep her happy. She was clean of any diseases so it was worth it for him. If it hadn't been for her drug habit, she would have been the best piece he'd had. Hell, she still was... a little coke aside. And, she was really good in the sack, could suck a dick like nobody's business, and rode him like he was a stallion. He had no complaints there. So, making sure she had her candy was worth the effort.

And, that was why he'd listened to those idiots. Coke was a little more expensive than his regular drugs, and the thought of getting enough money to keep his little fluff piece happy for a long long time sounded real good. It was going to be so easy, and all he had to do was drive the car. But, of course it hadn't gone down that way. One of the cashiers had pushed the silent alarm. Then, police cars had arrived on the scene, sirens blaring. He was stuck in the car, in surprise, when the other guys had come running out of the bank shooting. One of the police officers had caught a bullet, as the guys jumped in the car, screaming at him to fucking drive. Where in the hell was he supposed to go? The police cars had him blocked in. He said as much and was punched in the face, before being shoved from the car. He was lucky that way, at least. He was laying flat out on the street when the police opened fire on the car, killing everyone inside. 

Of course, he hadn't got out of it. His ass was hauled off to jail, while his 'buddies' had a trip to the morgue. He got a prison sentence for armed robbery, the judge in no mood to listen to his sob story. He got lucky he was only sentenced to ten years. So, he was sent off to do his time at the age of thirty-eight years. He'd be close to fifty years old when he got out, he figured. It had been two years later when the world went to hell. 

The gaurds had stayed for a while, but as the dead began to take over, they finally deserted the prison, leaving a bunch of prisoners locked behind bars, to die a horrible death of starvation. About a week later, as Merle lay on his bunk, exhausted and thinking about how much longer he could last without food, the water he'd been drinking doing nothing to curb the hunger pangs, just about to drift off for another night, when he'd seen the shadow floating along from cell to cell. He had thought his mind was playing tricks on him, at first. Then, the shadow had come closer to his cell, and he could make out a figure... or something like a figure. Because, Merle knew that what he was seeing wasn't anything human. He was sure it was something he'd never encountered before. 

Merle thought death had finally come for him, and he wasn't off the mark. It just wasn't the death he'd expected. When the figure came up to his cell, the planes of the face shown in parts by the moonlight, Merle hadn't even been afraid. The strong masculine hand gripped the bars of his cell, and an eerie chuckle came from the parted lips. 

"Are you not afraid, human?" the creature asked, tilting his head slightly to look closer at Merle, appearing curious. 

"...what's left to be afraid of. Death would be a relief from this hell. I really wasn't looking forward to starving to death." Merle said wearily, sitting up on the edge of his bunk. "Let's just get this over with." 

"My, but you are an eager one..." the voice chuckled again. Then Merle heard the grating sound of metal as his cell door was wrenched open, and the creature stepped inside. That was when Merle felt his first hint of fear. But, the true terror hit him when the hand reached out to catch him by the front of his shirt, jerking him off the bunk, bringing him up close to what could only be a demon from hell. 

Before Merle could try to do anything, the claws of the hand which had left his shirt were digging into his scalp, jerking his head aside, and the red-hot pain tore into his throat. He would have screamed if he could have found his voice. But he hung limply, several inches off the floor, feeling the blood being drained from his body, agonizing burning pain as it was pulled from his veins. 

Then, he felt as light as air, an emptied vessel, and the pain had disappeared. He wasn't even aware of his face being pressed down against a bare chest, or how his lips latched onto the bloody teat. He felt like a babe, nursing at his mother's breast again. And the hot warm milk filled his hungry belly. It was only later, when he came to himself, realizing his mouth was attached to the man's nipple, drinking the blood that filled his mouth like it was a cold draft of beer, that he knew what the creature was. But, he had lost all revulsion by that time, and continued to nurse greedily, letting the hot blood fill him 

The creature had finally tugged him free of it's tit, with a chuckle. "What a hungry mouth you have, childe. I think I want you to nurse me in a much different manner." The creature pushed Merle to his knees. Merle heard the rasp of a zipper, before a large cock slapped against his cheek. "Nurse me, childe. Take all I have to offer. Drink well and long." 

Merle never thought of refusing, as his lips closed over the cockhead, and his head bobbed up and down as he nursed his master, and drank all he had to offer.

The creature petted him lazily as one does a dumb animal, carelessly soothing, as the pains ripped through his body and he trembled with each wave that coursed through him.

"... I am Lucien, son of Lucifer, brother of Dracul, son of the Dragon... or so I was told long ago." the gravelly voice penetrated Merle's pain-soaked brain. I can not be sure of the truth for I have lived too long to remember. My memories fade and disappear, gossamer webs in my mind, hard to identify. But, I am old... ancient, even though I don't know how aged I am. I sleep a lot as time passes. And, when I wake the world has changed drastically. I feed, and, I make a few childer. It is our way. I choose strong sturdy stock that might perhaps last until my next awakening... so that I may have someone to discourse with... or talk, as you say. My existance is very lonely and I wish to have family, blood of my blood. Sometimes I find a childe and I stay on a while... but usually my childer have gone. Perhaps, this time my git will survive so that when I return there will be sons to greet me. And, we will celebrate. But, I am so weary. I have been above for many months now, traveling this earth, and have come to see the rise of these mindless rotting creatures, that turn to dust in my fingers, their skulls become ashes in my hands. These things I do not understand. They are not of my lineage. They are flesh-eaters, not pure-blood drinkers, and they create more hideous creatures like themselves. Now, I have put forth more of my childer and fed my fill so that I may yet go to slumber again. You are strong. May you be there to greet me when I return. .. along with your brothers. Now, I must leave you. Go to the earth, bury yourself deep. Take your sleep. And, when you wake, all will be a wonder for you. You will know all you need to know. Now, I must leave. I have far to go before I rest. Live strong and long, my childe, and greet me when I return. And you must ignore this little pain and make haste for the earth. The morn will not be your friend. I hope to see you again. Goodbye, childe." 

Cold lips were pressed to the hot brow for just a moment, then Merle felt an emptiness he'd never known before, and he knew he was alone in more ways than he could ever imagine. He crawled from his bunk, dragging himself across the floor, crawling in the direction he knew led out of the prison. He was alone, though he could not say how he knew. All others who'd crossed the path of the demon were truely dead, only he had been given eternity. And now he had to go to Earth... which seemed miles away, even though the creature had left him a clear path, with all doors open to lead him out. 

Merle had drug himself along, his body rolling with wave after wave of burning pain. He'd seen many of the rotting dead lumbering around the halls as he drug himself along, but they seemed to have no knowledge of his existance. None came near him. He could actually sense the sunrise as he finally drug himself out into the yard, and he began to dig, paying little mind to the claws that formed as he clawed at the earth. The sun was just coming up over the edge of the earth as he settled the dirt over his body, feeling a numbness coming into his limbs and a darkness where he floated into infinity.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Negan had headed back in the direction of the Sanctuary... then changed his mind. He headed back to Alexandria. He had decided to go find a bed in that town, so he could have a little loving from his angel. That blow job hadn't satisfied him. He wanted to bury himself inside the tight heat of his lover, wanted to ride him hard, and hear him whimper and beg for more. He wanted those hot wet lips against his own as his tongue tasted the hot sweetness of that mouth, while his cock enjoyed the tight heat of his body. That was the only thing Negan would miss when he turned his angel. He would miss all that glorious heat. His lover's body was a virtual furnace that he luxuriously radiated in. But, he wanted him as a mate, to have for all eternity.

Negan wondered if all vampires felt this way... fell in love with the heat that the human body gave. Their bodies were so frail, but they could warm the cold from vampire flesh with the heat of their blood and the heat of their flesh, as if they contained the sun inside themselves. And, Negan was addicted to that heat as much as he was addicted to the taste of the blood. If only there was a way to keep the heat when he turned his lover... but he knew it wasn't possible. 

Negan jerked back from his reverie, catching a scent in the air. Simon glanced over at him, catching his edge. Rick didn't notice. He was already drifting ad he sat in the seat between them, the truck jostling him a little with the rough road, but Negan's arm locking him to his side. He had long tuned Negan's thoughts out... as it only had to do with what he was planning on doing to him, and he really didn't want to know just how Negan planned to fuck him. So he was oblivious to Negan's sudden reaction as the truck pulled to a stop outside the gates of Alexandria. 

Simon had been thinking along the lines of trying some of that meat at Alexandria himself. He'd seen one young man who wasn't too plain, and had a lean body on him. He was sure the man had a nice tight asshole on him and Simon wanted to split it open on his cock. It wouldn't be as good as 'Red' would have been, but it would be enough to satisfy his cock. And, he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of making the man enjoy it as he did with his pets. He'd just be able to enjoy a good hard fuck, where his partner wouldn't be able to walk right for a few days... but would survive it, with a nice sore ass as a reminder; since Simon wouldn't let his beast out to play, and kill the man. Simon only let his beast out with his own kind. They were the only ones he could fuck with such wild abandon, because they healed from being torn apart... and they enjoyed the pain. 

But, Simon realized he wasn't going to be splitting any ass tonight, not here. Negan passed the information on to him through their connection. Negan felt the shock of it course through him. There wasn't any life left in the town... not a single heartbeat. He let it wash over him, that sense of true death... then he snorted, as he picked up the other scent, other vampires... and an angry growl rumbled through his chest, causing Rick to pull away from him, though he still drifted. 

Negan released Rick, as he opened the door of the truck. And, his anger was so overwhelming Simon felt the heat of it a second before Negan's wings ripped through his jacket, destroying the leather and Simon heard the loud whosh, whosh, whosh, as his master took to the sky, his inky black wings lifting him over the gates of Alexandria and back down inside, settling to the ground. Simon joined him quickly, flying in the usual manner, as he had no wings. Simon was shocked. He knew Negan had wings, but the master never used them, and Simon knew he hadn't meant to use them at this time, or he would have removed his jacket, instead of ruining the expensive leather. 

Negan carelessly ripped his jacket off, flinging it to the ground irritably, his wings slowly sliding into the space between his shoulders, not even a ripple left across the smooth expanse of his shoulders. Simon felt a bit of envy. He wished he had wings like his master. He didn't care if he used them or not. They just looked so fucking cool. But, Simon would never have what Negan had... like wings, or that delicious dish Negan called angel. 

The name was fitting, Simon thought. He had thought Rick was a beauty before, but after some time with Negan and ingesting his blood, the man was mesmerizing. He looked at least five years younger, and his soft curls had grown longer and lusher, with what looked like strands on gold threading through the mane. And, the planes of his now smooth face was even more striking. His lips looked tastey as fuck, but they always had, but it was those damn eyes that were truly stunning. He hadn't believed they could get anymore glorious, but they had. He was careful not to look at them for long because the fuckers would hypnotise him. And, the little bitch wasn't even a vampire yet. What would he look like with the change? Simon was truly afraid for himself when that happened. He was afraid Negan would kill him because he didn't know if he'd be able to control his infatuation with the Angel then, and the master would destroy him if he touched his mate. 

"Stop gathering webs, Simon!" Negan snapped. "We have a fucking problem, here."

"Yes, master." Simon quickly got his head back from the clouds. 

"There is another vampire...another pack...but also a rogue. This other pack has invaded my territory, taken what's mine. And, the leader is flaunting it, the stupid mother-fucker. Now, he's headed to my home, with a rogue following him, a hungry rogue..." Negan hissed. This cannot be allowed. We need to get home, now!" 

Negan turned, heading back toward the gates of Alexandria, and this time he did not fly. The gates came crashing down as he approached, and he stomped over them. He was just in time to see Rick trying to make a break for it, running away from the truck. 

Rick didn't know what he slammed into, but he ended up on his ass. Before he had time to think about it Negan had reached down and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to his feet. He wasn't even upset. Rick trying to escape the first chance he got was hardly surprising. But, he really didn't have time to play right now. 

"I really don't have time for this shit, baby." he scolded, swatting Rick hard across the ass, and tossing him over his shoulder, heading back to the truck. Rick was dumped back in the truck, sandwiched between Negan and Simon again, and the truck was spinning back out onto the road, before Rick could even get his thoughts in order. 

"You son-of-..." Rick sputtered. 

"Hold that thought, darling. Daddy's got some business to take care of. We'll get to this other shit later. Right now, we're headed for a whole shit ton of trouble, and I can't be distracted by that sassy mouth of yours. If you can't behave, I'll have to tie your cute little ass up and put a gag in your pretty little mouth... so just shut the fuck up, ok." Negan hissed. 

Rick's lips clamped shut, though their was a storm brewing in those magnificent eyes, and Negan grinned. Yes, after he took care of business, he was definitely wanting some distraction from his angel, sassy mouth and everything that went with it. The grin left his face quickly though. He had business to take care of first.


	16. Flaming Hearts

Daryl was sitting on the living room floor of Carol's house, a ring of tree bark and moss surrounding him, along with dried lavender blossoms, Carol's power essence. He was also naked. He had grinned when Carol told him to strip, but she quickly put a stop to his shenanigans, explaining that she wanted to anoint him with lavender oil, and Dwight would be helping her coat him with the fluid. That kind of took the fun out of it, making Daryl serious again. So, now he sat in the circle, his body slick with the herbal oil in the glow of the fireplace. Carol began to light some sort of incense, it's smoke rising into the air.

Daryl sat quietly, waiting for whatever was supposed to happen, but was still surprised when the smoke in the air began to gather in a circle around him, before starting to swirl around his still form. Carol smiled, so he guessed this was expected from the little witch. 

"...take a deep breath, Daryl, and hold it. And, at this time, I also want you to concentrate... turn your thoughts inward... think about the blood flowing through your veins... get in touch with it...get very intimate with it..." 

Daryl took a deep breath, trying to do as Carol said, though he wasn't exactly sure what it meant. 

"...think of the blood... close your eyes and get deeply into it... feel yourself sliding inside yourself, right into those veins... you are flowing along in that river now...relax and enjoy the ride..." Carol's voice was soothing, relaxing, and Daryl felt himself following it's lead, soon floating along in a red haze. 

Dwight watched as the smoke circling Daryl's head picked up speed, faster and faster, until an inverted funnel shape was over his childe's head. He wasn't sure if he liked this. It frightened him. Then he noticed how the tree bark, moss and lavender blooms began to glow as did Daryl himself. Dwight was almost ready to rush forward and pull his child out of the circle, when suddenly Daryl let out a scream of pain, and his back seemed to split open, as he threw himself face down on the floor. 

Dwight couldn't help himself then, as he rushed to the aid of his childe, only to be thrown back violently, as if he'd ran into an electrified fence. He slid down the wall, crumpling onto the floor, expecting flames to be consuming his body with the heat he was feeling from that jolt... but only a small amount of light smoke rose from his shaken flesh. Apparently, he was still alive, but he wasn't up for another round anytime soon. He looked toward his creation in awe, as he saw the shimmering russet wings that folded around his body. 

Daryl had stopped screaming, but he had collapsed beneath his own wings. Carol stayed back. Even she was in awe of what had transformed. She looked to Dwight, thinking of just how powerful he might have been, if he hadn't been doused with the holy water, which seemed to have stayed with him, like a shield, against the power that could have risen in him. But, his blood had been passed to his childe... and it was very powerful. Daryl was amazing. And, Carol felt an attraction to the vampire that she didn't understand. 

She let out a cry of confusion, at the sudden jolt of lust that hit her, starting at her mouth, it ran down her throat and through her body... to the very heart of her sexuality... and she fell to the floor, overcome as the orgasm took her, wave after wave coursing through her, harsh cries escaping her lips, as she was unable to control herself. And, it was too much... her mind was too overwhelmed, and the darkness enveloped her. Carol came back to herself slowly, her body weak and wrung out. Daryl was holding her in one arm and Dwight in the other. Both were recovering slowly, though Dwight was a little further along than she was. Daryl's wings were moving slowly back and forth, sending waves of cool air over her and Dwight. As she sat up, he gave her a grin, a little embarrassed but not totally contrite... knowing exactly what he had done to her, and reveling in his new power. 

"...sorry..." Daryl chuckled. "Didn't know that was going to happen." He let Carol pull away, a knowing smile at her frown of irritation. "We are going to have to explore that at some point." he added. 

Carol stood up on shaky legs. She had never felt such pleasure in her life... and there hadn't even been any sex. She shook her thoughts back as they slid down that lane of thought, suddenly seeing herself laid out on the earth, nude, her slender legs wrapped around the muscular ass of this vampire as he drove his staff deep inside her... and she blushed, feeling the heat between her thighs. And, Carol was shocked, knowing she was seeing a vision of an event that was going to take place in the future... the near future. 

Daryl rose to his feet, pulling Dwight with him, and Carol turned away, as her glance took in the nude body in a different manner... and seeing Daryl's thick penis standing in full arousal. 

"If you'll excuse us, my lady, my sire and I need a few minutes of privacy... to take care of this little... problem... unless you would care to help out...?" 

"...No.. no... you two can handle it..." Carol said quickly, turning her back. 

"We'll go outside...be back in a few." Daryl chuckled. "You and I will talk about the rest of it later..." With that, Daryl turned and strode out the door, swinging Dwight up into his arms as he left.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

As Phillip neared the Sanctuary he smiled. He could sense only four vampires inside the huge concrete building, along with several humans, enhanced humans, that is. This was going to be simple, he thought. His band of a dozen vampire would be able to handle this group easily enough. He'd deal with the vampires first... giving them a chance to either join him or die. He didn't really care much what they chose. The only ones he really needed alive were the humans. He wanted to enjoy them, as did his soldiers. If the other vampires chose to join his group they would be at the bottom of the totem pole anyway... and the human enjoyment would only be for his first soldiers.

Phillip's mind slid back along the path they'd traveled, his smile quirking up on one side. The rogue was still following them. Phillip didn't mind. He had sensed the creature from the start, and had sensed a strength in that one that would be of some use to him. He could read the intentions of the rogue... who was only hungry... but really meant no harm. He didn't want a fight. That was useful information. Phillip just might let him join his group. He'd see. But, right now, he wanted to take care of the first order of business, taking the Sanctuary for himself, and all the humans inside it.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Phillip stood in front of the group of conquered vampires, arrogant at their defeat. It had been far easier than he thought it would be. They hadn't known what hit them, totally unprepared. He could see they were virtually slaves to their former master, anyway, with hardly a thought of their own... except for the fierce female warrior. She was the only one who really put up any fight. And she knelt on the ground now, only because two of Phillip's soldiers holding her there by force. She just wasn't strong enough to break free of them, though she had the will. He really didn't want to kill her, but didn't know how he was going to force her loyalty. She would make a fine mate for Martinez. His number one deserved that gift for all his loyalty. But, first, Phillip had to tame the warrior to be servile to Martinez because Martinez would never take a mate who thought she was his equal. He was almost as arrogant as his sire in a way, though Phillip really did want someone who could be his equal for a mate. 

Negan wasn't interested in her for himself... other than another soldier for his army, anyway. He needed a human for that place at his side, an incredible human, which he could turn himself, not an already turned vampire with another's blood already flowing through it's veins. He turned his attention away from the female warrior for the present, as he watched the humans being drug out into the courtyard by his soldiers. There was a group of six beauties. They were the blood whores of the former master, and had a high endurance and healing ability from numerous feedings on powerful vampire blood. He felt some interest in the newest member of the group, who still had a freshness to her that was intriguing. He thought he might enjoy using her. But, she really wasn't high enough quality for him as a mate, much too weak, nothing to spark anything beyond lust for her. Her former master seemed to have felt the same, since she was only one of his whores. 

Phillip's eyes moved over the other whores, all beauties, one beauty a little more fiesty than her terrified friends. She looked up at Phillip fiercely, and he grinned. She had to be the little queen of the group. Oh well, a few of his soldiers on her would soon break the little bitch. His eyes widened, in surprise, at the sight of the boy, only a teenager, and totally human. And, he wasn't afraid... only angry. Such spirit in his young body. If only he had been a bit older... but he was too much of a child, and Phillip didn't do children. He wondered what in the hell the kid was doing here, if he wasn't a slave. He could tell he hadn't been tasted yet, hadn't felt the teeth in his flesh or had his ass opened either. Phillip shook his head. Such a waste. His innocence was alluring but he was just too damn young. Phillip figured he'd just have to kill the kid. Maybe the rogue waiting outside the fence would dispatch this whelp. It was a possibility, he thought. 

Then the female warrior started up a ruckus... struggling in the grip of her captors, growling and hissing, sending Phillip's interest in her direction again.

"What is wrong with you, bitch?" Phillip snapped. "I really didn't want to have to kill you, but you keep up the shit and you are going to lose that damn head of yours!" 

"... the boy... the boy..." Arat gasped, as her face was pressed to the ground by the two soldiers. 

Phillip nodded to his soldiers and they let the woman back up on her knees. 

"What about the damn kid?" Phillip growled at her. 

"...he is mine... please... I will subject myself to you if you do not harm him. He is to be my mate... My master declared it..." Arat didn't mention that she didn't really want the boy for a mate. That wouldn't help the kid's fate at the moment. Plus, she was responsible for the human and she took her responsibilities seriously. So, she would do whatever she could to save the kid's life right now. She was very intuitive and had sensed this master's intentions, and had to do something. She would have liked to have been able to save Muriel, also. But, she had to make a choice, and she had to choose duty. 

"...Your mate..." Phillip was aghast. "He's just a fucking child!"

"... a future mate..." Arat cried, lying slightly. "I was to have him when he reached maturity... when he was a man." 

"How old are you, bitch?" Phillip asked. 

"I was twenty-three human years when I was turned..." Arat answered. 

Phillip thought on it for a moment before replying... "...Ok... I'll excuse the impropriety of this... if you swear your loyalty to me... and your servility to Martinez. He is in need of a mate... and you would be worthy. But, he will be your master... Will you agree to that?" 

Arat gritted her teeth, as she nodded. She had no choice, with her loyalty to her master her strongest emotion, and she followed it. 

"Ok. The kid's life will be spared... but he will not be your mate, or anyone else's. He will be food, along with the whores... But," he added at Arat's glare, "he will only serve as food, unlike them..." he ended, eyes directed at his newest soldier and Matinez's mate. 

Martinez stepped forward, to take possession of his new mate, pulling her to her feet, away from the two soldiers holding her, dragging her over to one of the two tables in the courtyard, ready to take possession of his prize. 

"Strip bitch!" He ordered. "I want to try out your fucking pussy and maybe your ass, too." 

Arat kept her eyes on the ground, as she began to undress, for fear that this beast would see how much she'd like to rip him to shreds. 

Carl had said nothing up to this point, but he began to struggle in the grip of the vampire now, feeling a need to protect the vampire who had just saved his life. He hadn't been able to read the new master vampires thoughts, but Arat had passed the information to him, silently, about what she thought was going to happen. And, he couldn't let her suffer for her sacrifice. 

"No..." he cried. "Let her go. You can't do this to her. Arat doesn't deserve this..." 

"Quite a mouthy little brat, aren't you, kid." Phillip chuckled. "But, you are not a man yet, and your voice is not of any consequence. You are lucky to even still have a breath of life in you. Tie the brat up, Ricardo," he told the vampire holding the boy. "And shove a gag in his mouth. I don't want to hear any more from the whelp." 

Carl was struggling in the vampire's grip, and Arat was afraid for him. She broke her silence to look toward him, letting out a cry. "Please, Carl... Don't. Please..." 

"That's right, kid. Shut the fuck up, and behave yourself, or you are going to be permanently silenced." Martinez sneered. "... And, then you wouldn't get the chance to see me fuck your bitch... split her pussy with my cock, like real men do. Your little queen belongs to me now, brat... so get the fuck over it." 

Martinez lashed out suddenly, backhanding Arat, causing her to fall back across the table. "And, as for you bitch, don't fucking speak without my permission. Just spread your legs like you're supposed to. Your only concern should be about my dick. Now, get those goddamn clothes off, so you can take care of my fucking cock!" Martinez snarled. 

Carl wanted to kill that bastard for his treatment of Arat. She was far too good for such a beast. But, he knew he couldn't help her, and her sacrifice needed to count... so he held his tongue, letting the vampire holding him tie his hands and shove a gag in his mouth, before tossing him on the ground. 

Phillip seemed satisfied now... and his eyes moved on, coming to rest on the mutant vampire and his pretty slave... who had been separated. Both were on their knees, held by two of Phillip's soldiers. Phillip shuddered as he looked at the mutant. Who on earth would ever turn such a creature. And, though the mutant was already servile and willing to be loyal to any master, Phillip didn't want such a creature in his pack. He nodded to his soldier holding the mutant, and it was an understanding. 

Marcus was quick, his clawed hand punching through the creature's back, to rip the heart out of the monster, tossing it away, before he wiped his bloody hand on the creature's body, disgusted, letting the shell drop to the ground. The heart lay on the ground, a short distance away, still beating, as if still in a body, until Phillip pointed a claw in it's direction, and it burst like a water balloon, before turning to ashes on the ground. It's former owner long gone from the world by that time, not even aware of his true death. 

Spencer was sobbing now, a horrible gutteral sound. He wasn't upset over Davie, the death cutting his ties to the mutant vampire. His sobs were for himself, for all he had lost. He couldn't stand the sight of himself. 

Phillip nodded to the vampire holding the pretty man, and he pulled Spencer to his feet, dragging him over to the master. Phillip frowned, looking at the mutilation of such a pretty human. He could fix this... not really a problem... but he wasn't sure he wanted this pretty creature to have his tongue back. That mutilation wasn't visible and did not detract from it's looks or hinder it's use. So, he decided to leave that alone. He brought his hand to his mouth, ripping his palm open with his fangs, letting the blood fill his hand, then pressing the bloody hand against the groin of the young man, closing his eyes. 

Spencer began to squirm, then to struggle, sounds of pain spilling from his mouth. But he was held in place, until he finally collapsed in the vampire's hands, unconscious. Phillip pulled his hand away, smiling to see the lovely penis hanging between the smooth thighs, along with the scrotum. The man had been repaired. And, Phillip had changed his mind. He decided he wanted this one instead of the whore. He would do just fine. He pulled the unconscious human from his soldier, tossing him over his shoulder, heading inside the great stone building, in search of a bed where he could enjoy the flesh of this pretty creature.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Negan was silently cursing himself. He had wasted time, tracking his renegade soldier and the damned dog the bastard had turned. Then, he had decided to return to Alexandria so he could fuck his delicious little future mate. But, he had never imagined there was another band of vampires in the vacinity, vampires intent on creating chaos. And, the fact that they were headed for his nest pissed him off. He imagined he might have a battle on his hands, but was confident in his victory; though he was worried about what might have happened by the time he got back to defend his home. He had sent two of his pack members back, with Arat, Davie, and the humans. 

But, Arat was his only real soldier, a fierce warrior. She could handle herself, but would not be effective at defending the Sanctuary by herself. Negan wished he could have had such confidence in his other soldiers, but he knew them well enough to know better. He knew Davie was useless. He would follow any master. And the other two were just too fucking weak. This left Arat to try to defend the Sanctuary against a hostile pack of vampires by herself. It was an impossible task. 

Negan feared all of his vampires would be slaughtered by the time he returned home... and as for the humans, his whores were sure to be of interest to this other master and his pack and would still be alive, he was sure. His Angel's son was a different matter. It would depend on what the predilections of this master were. But, it was not good under any circumstances. The boy would probably be killed or raped. And, if his son were harmed, Negan knew his Angel would become a problem all on his own. Negan was sure Davie's own pet would survive. He was pretty enough and would simply be treated like Negan's other whores. The young man would simply change hands, become someone else's whore. And, Davie had him well broken, so he would be fine. 

The thought of his private property being used by this second-class master and his pack was infuriating, but they had been well-broken in and would suffer little from the ordeal. It was simply sex... and that was what they existed for; they were whores, after all. It was Arat and the boy he feared the most for. Arat was a strong asset to his pack. He'd really hate to lose her...and if anything happened to the boy.... well, it couldn't, that's all. 

But this marauding band of vampires was going to pay for invading his territory. Negan was going to destroy them all. 

Negan's truck pulled up before the gates of the Sanctuary, followed by the caravan of the rest of his pack. The first thing he saw was the rogue, still standing outside the fence, pacing restlessly. He was surprised to see Negan and his pack, but he wasn't interested in fighting with them. Negan could read this creature even from a distance, and he wasn't hostile. He was only hungry... and Negan could understand that. He had no quarrel with the vampire and he would consider him later... after he took care of this pack of invaders.

Negan exited the truck, pulling his future mate out to join him. The beauty was being more cooperative, now that he was back at the Sanctuary... but Negan knew it was because his son was here. Negan headed for the gate... his pack following him, pulling Angel along with him. Then, Angel let out a cry, jerking free of his hold, which hadn't been much anyway, and ran for the gate. Negan saw immediately what had caught his mate's attention. In a glance he took in the scene; the boy was lying on the ground, his hands tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth... and he saw the body of his vampire, Davie lying nearby. But, it was Arat that he zeroed in on. She was lying on a table, naked, a vampire hastily climbing off her, tucking himself away, as he turned to face Negan's group, a smirk on his face, unafraid. 

Negan saw the rest of the pack also turning to face him, as he jumped forward to catch Angel before he ran headfirst into the lion's den. The fierce little human never thought before he acted, and Negan had to save the little spitfire from himself. Angel jumping into a group of vampires was not a good idea... not at all. 

"...Let me go, you son-of-a-bitch! That's my son on the ground. Who are these bastards? If they hurt him. I'll kill them, every fucking one!" Rick yelled, trying to break free from Negan's grip. 

But Negan had a firm grip around his waist and wasn't letting him go. He saw his whores sitting on the ground, and could tell they hadn't been touched yet. His other two vampires were also on the ground, on their knees. Arat seemed to have been the only one who had been harmed, other than the dead vampire mutant, that is. Negan knew that she had been raped by the crazy bastard that had just gotten off her. That fucker would be one of the first to die. 

Then, Negan saw another vampire emerging from inside the Sanctuary, strutting out of the doors like he owned the place. Negan knew he was the leader of this pack. He could feel the power in the creature... as well as the arrogance. He was smiling as he walked outside, zipping himself up. It was apparent that he had also been enjoying the flesh of one of Negan's subjects... and the only creature not accounted for was Davie's toy, so that had to be where it was. Negan really didn't care about that thing. It was pretty but he had never wanted it to begin with. It had only been a toy for Davie. But, Davie's death needed to be avenged, as did Arat's honor. 

The other vampire's attention was turned on Angel, as soon as he saw him struggling in Negan's grip... and Negan could see a gleam in the vampire's eyes, even at this distance. That enraged him, that this vampire was even looking at his future mate, and he knew he needed to keep his beauty away from this battle. That creature was coveting him like a prize. That was not going to happen. Negan called one of his soldiers forward, summoning Raphael with his mind, the handsome creature appearing at his side instantly. 

"Take care of my mate." Negan thrust Rick into Raphael's arms. "Protect him with your life...!" he hissed. Negan turned away, heading toward the gates, striding through them, the rest of his pack following at his heels.

The other vampire strode toward him, his own pack falling in behind him. Arat crawled off the table, stumbling, picking up her clothes from the ground. Negan sent her a mental message, telling her she was excused from the fight, but to protect the boy. And, even though she wanted to kill the bastard who had just raped her, she did as her master bid, going to the boy. 

The vampire who had raped her started after her, but was stopped by his Master. "Leave the bitch... for now, Martinez." Phillip said. "When this is over, you can punish her. It means nothing now." 

Phillip turned his attention back to Negan. "Pitiful group you have, creature... Not much to interest me. I had hoped for better... although I did enjoy the mutant's pretty toy. It had a most delightful pussy. Can't say your creation helped with my opinion of you though. Only a low vampire would ever make such a hideous creature as that... and to gift it with such a pretty toy, which it mutilated, by the way... You just aren't fit to be a master. " 

"And, you are?" Negan growled, having come to a standstill at a distance from the other group. "You, a creature who would condone rape... How are you fit to judge me? You invaded my territory, slaughtered my cattle, killed one of my pack, raped one of my soldiers, and terrorized my subjects. For your transgressions, you will pay the ultimate price, along with the rest of your pack." 

Phillip laughed at the threat from the other vampire. He felt no fear. "What is your name, creature. I should know the name of the creature who calls for my destruction, as should said creature know that I am called Phillip, before it meets it's own demise" 

"I am Negan. You may take the knowledge of my name to your grave." Negan replied. "And, don't bother with introductions of your pack. I have no interest in the names of such low creatures to be slaughtered."

"And, I really have no reason to bore myself with giving you that knowledge, though you should know my first lieutenant, Martinez, owns your bitch, Arat, the boy said. She swore her loyalty to me and servility to him, as her new master in return for the boy's life. She said he was her intended mate... as dictated by you. Took me by surprise, I must say, his being just a child and all." Phillip sneered. "But, I do have a curiosity about that beautiful human you brought with you... the one you seem especially protective of, and have tried to hide from me. He seems to be quite the fierce little bitch, and you have a difficult time controlling him. I noticed. I will be taking him off your hands, shortly, though. He will make me a fine mate, I think... and this concrete fortress will be perfect as my new home, once I've rid it of your stench." Phillip snorted.

"Your confidence is staggering, seeing as how you are about to depart this earth forever." Negan hissed, rage flowing through his veins at the creature's comments of his future mate. That bastard would die for even thinking of his angel, alone everything else he had done. Negan was indeed protective of that one... to the point of death for anyone or anything that even dared think of touching him. And, this vampire was going to find out just what in the hell he had the misfortune of stepping into. Negan closed his eyes and let his full power flow out of him, his ebony wings bursting from his back, their appearance, along with the surge of power, rolling over Phillip and his soldiers like a molten cloud, causing the other vampire to gape in surprise as he was physically moved back several feet, along with his pack.


	17. See How They Fall

"...Cute trick..." Phillip rasped, pretending the appearance of wings hadn't surprised him. "Anything else you wanna pull out of your bag before I send your ass to hell?"

"...you ever think before you speak, asshole? " Negan couldn't believe the nerve of this son-of-a-bitch. "You seriously think you can beat me...?" he snorted. 

"Oh, you mean because of your little 'wings' trick?" Phillip smirked. "...just a parlor trick. I don't need the theatrics the way you apparently do. I can easily destroy you without all that nonsense. Let's get past the show-and-tell, shall we? I'm eager to taste that little bitch of yours... bet he's as sweet as he looks." 

The words had the effect Phillip intended... even if they were true. He did very much want to taste that pretty little bitch... as well as do so many many things to him. Something about the beauty stirred an arousal in Phillip he had never felt before. But, the comment had been made to infuriate his master into reacting foolishly. 

Negan rushed at Phillip in fury, all claws and wings and fangs. Phillip grinned at the taken bait, pulling his power up, claws and fangs sliding into defensive position. Before Negan reached him he held up his hand, sending out a surge that hit the other vampire like a tidal wave, bringing his momentum to a screeching halt, literally, sending up a loud pitched wail like the sqeal of tires on a pavement when the brakes were applied suddenly at a high speed. Negan was sent flying backward, crashing into the fence, ripping a long length of it from the ground, including the steel posts, which slammed into Negan, dazing him. 

Phillip wasn't one to waste time, eirher, sending his soldiers forward to engage with Negan's, even though Negan had a larger force. Phillip knew the surprise would work in his favor. Negan's soldiers literally didn't know what hit them. The first strike saw half a dozen of them fall, heads rolling in the dirt. Phillip's soldiers had used their claws mercilessly, daggers separating the heads from the bodies efficiently, before they withdrew back behind their master; leaving Negan's pack gasping in shock... ill prepared for the strike that had just hit them. Phillip's soldiers stood ready, blood dripping from their claws, staining the earth beneath them. 

Among the survivors was Simon, who though surprised at the speed of the attack, was not connected to his brothers in such a way as to fall with them. He had defended himself well, and while he had a slash across his chest, and his shirt was torn open, to flap about his lean body in the breeze; he had delivered a blow in return, and the receiver had blood pouring from his head, where Simon's claws had ripped across it, severing an ear in the process. 

Negan was finally staggering to his feet, looking at the slaughtered vampires around him. This was not going how he expected. He hadn't really given a thought to the power the other vampire might have, far to confident in his own pack... believing it far superior. He had been caught totally unaware. Now, he was down six, seven if you included Davie, which he actually didn't, because that would have been stupid, and his confidance had already made enough of a fool of him. He mentally reached out to his pack, pulling them together and sending them back at the enemy as one mind.

Phillip sent his vampires forth at the same time, and they met in a clash of furious claws, blood flying; both sides taking hits this time, with Phillip's pack still coming out ahead, losing only three vampires while Negan had taken a loss of six more from his pack. The packs were almost an even count now, with Negan on the low end, without Arat and Raphael in the battle. 

Negan finally realized the problem, a little late. All his soldiers except Simon were mind linked to him, and were dependant on him far more than Phillip's soldiers were. He had made them that way after the fiasco with Dwight. Now, that had become a detriment to him. Whithout his guidance they were helpless, unable to think on their own. And, he had been too distracted by Phillip's interest in his Angel to think properly. So, his pack had suffered for it. He tried to clear his mind of his flaming jealousy and center it on defending his pack... before he ended up losing everything.

Unfortunately, Phillip had no intention of giving Negan that chance to regroup. He had grabbed the steel post, torn loose from the fence with Negan's impact, and hurled it at his enemy, catching him full in the chest... piercing him violently, going deep into his body, and down into the earth... pinning him there, like an insect in a laboratory. Negan let loose a roar of agonizing pain, thrashing about on the ground, unable to free himself, as his blood soaked into the earth. He was only fortunate that the post had missed his heart, because it would have been ripped from his body if that had happened, and even he could not have survived that. As it was, he was helpless now, as were his soldiers, without him to guide them. And, his struggles slowed to a crawl, as the paralysis began to set in, his wings retracting back into his body. 

He watched helplessly as his enemy stode forward, walking past his body as if he were invisible, and Negan knew where he was headed even if he couldn't turn his eyes that direction. He heard the death scream of Raphael, knowing he had defended the Angel with his life. He was proud of his soldier in that moment... but knew that his enemy now had his Angel. He could feel the fear in his future mate through their link, and it tore through his heart... but he couldn't do anything to help. He let out a silent roar of rage and frustration. 

Phillip tossed the head away, glancing down at the body of the dead vampire negligently. The fool had tried to keep him from the prize. That had been it's final mistake. Too bad. It would have been an attractive soldier for his pack. The pretty bitch stared at him, with fear in those gorgeous mesmerizing eyes. He almost got lost in them for a moment, before shaking his head clear. He would need to mate this one soon, before it enthralled him. He had never met such an entrancing creature. But, there was also a fury burning in those glorious orbs, enough to burn him to a crisp if it was literal. Phillip wasn't one to shrink from a human, however, any more than he'd back down from another vampire. His arrogance was well deserved. He felt no fear when dealing with his own kind because he was stronger than any of those bastards, and far more clever.

Phillip reached out, to jerk the delicious creature into his arms, deciding to taste that sassy pouty mouth before he tasted the nectar in his veins. He let out a shocked yelp, when he shoved his tongue into the lovely mouth though, as sharp teeth bit down into his tongue, ripping it open, and the fierce beauty also managed to bring a knee up viciously into his crotch. He certainly hadn't been expecting that, and released his hold on the fiesty little thing, who quickly slipped away, heading toward the boy being held in the arms of Martinez' future mate. Through watery pain-filled eyes he saw the reunion as he pulled the boy into his arms. Phillip now knew the importance of the boy. It was easy to see that this was the creature's son. No wonder the other vampire had kept the boy. He needed him to control this wild creature. Phillip felt he would have to use a similar tactic to tame his prize, because he very much meant to tame that one. 

Negan gave a big grin in his mind, also proud of his future mate. This bastard vampire had no idea what he was in for with his Angel. It was one of the reasons Negan had wanted the beauty. He was so fierce and would never be boring. He lost the grin though... knowing his beauty was no true match for the vampire, and would be harmed for his resistance, though the vampire wouldn't destroy him. Negan knew the vampire wanted to mate Angel, too. And, part of that reason was his spirit, as well as his beauty. But, he would not seduce him. He would take him by force. Negan wanted to scream in his rage and frustration, but his lips were paralyzed into silence. 

♡♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Merle stood outside the fence, having narrowly escaped when it came flying at him, with the vampire, Negan inside it. He had shot to the opposite side in just the nick of time. The war between the vampires had surprised him. He had been shocked at the appearance of wings, thinking the vampire to be an all-powerful being at that moment, though Phillip hadn't been as impressed. Then, Phillip had literally wiped the floor with Negan and his pack. That had really shocked Merle. He wasn't sure what to do now. He knew they had all forgotten about him, but watching all that blood spilling during the battles had only made his hunger all the more urgent. He knew Phillip had been thinking of feeding him before, but he was totally obsessed with that fiery human beauty now, and Merle wasn't even sure if he wanted to join his pack anymore. Phillip didn't seem to have any regard for his soldiers, other than the fact that they were his defense. He hadn't felt anything for the ones who fell in battle, not even giving them a thought. 

The fallen leader, on the contrary, had felt the passing of his soldiers, and though he had not loved them, he had emotion for them, caring for them in some manner. Merle far preferred that to the non-emotion of Phillip, though he didn't want to join Negan's pack either. He had decided he'd rather stay a lone wolf. But, he was still hungry, and was not wanting to go hunt for a forrest creature tonight. So, what was he to do. Merle, for once in his life, had decided to think before he did something stupid that he would regret. Maybe becoming a vampire had changed his recklessness to some degree. He knew he never thought before he acted when he was a human. So, now he stayed back and watched.

♡♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Daryl and Dwight had returned from their tryst, and they were now talking to Carol... trying to plan a strategy on how to attack the group of vampires and rescue Rick and Carl, and even Maggie if she wanted to be rescued. Dwight said he wasn't sure if the girl wasn't too entranced by Negan to be saved. Daryl still wanted to give her a chance if they could. Dwight didn't really add much else to the conversation, though he was thinking a lot.

"You got it all wrong son!" Daryl took offense at some of Dwight's thoughts, as he was hearing those thoughts even as he talked to Carol, even flirting a little, causing her to blush. He knew there was an attraction between them, and he was going to pursue it. There was no need to hide that fact. He might be in love with Rick, but he was a vampire now, and that came with a carnal appetite... so he couldn't help if his libido was on overdrive. It never occurred to him that Dwight was a vampire too and was very loyal to only one lover. But, the offense he found in Dwight's thoughts were the ones about Rick. Dwight felt concerned about just how much Negan had corrupted Rick's feelings, and if they could rescue him, or if he was as enthralled by Negan as Maggie might be. 

"Rick will never fall under that fucker's spell. I know he loves me and always will." Daryl avowed, stopping his flirtation with Carol to give Dwight his full attention. Dwight had been so deep in his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed how his childe was flirting with the little witch, or her reactions to the flirting. Daryl knew he was going to bed the woman. There was no doubt in his mind, and he really didn't care if Dwight might be upset over it. Dwight was his sire, but he didn't control him. It was far more the reverse of that. Daryl knew he was in complete control of Dwight and Dwight wasn't going anywhere unless Daryl threw him away. He didn't intend to do that. He was enjoying that skinny ass too much, plus he was grateful to the vampire for everything he'd done for him. But, he didn't agree with his thoughts on Rick. 

"You don't understand how it is..." Dwight said softly. "Negan bonded Rick to him. Rick can't help but be attracted to him. He did the same thing with all his whores. That's why they are so attached to him. That's why I fear for Maggie and Rick." 

"If we kill Negan, we break that bond. Rick will be free," Daryl argued. "And, Negan could never bond Rick to him enough to break Rick's bond to me. Rick loves me. I know he does. He doesn't love Negan. And, love is stronger than anything Negan can do to him." 

"Do you know how much Negan fucks him? Do you know how much he enjoys it? You don't have that connection with him, do you?" Dwight bit back. 

Dwight really wasn't expecting it when Daryl hit him. It wasn't a pulled punch either, the force of it driving him back against the wall, blood streaming from his nose. He hadn't realized just how touchy Daryl was about that truth. The fact was Daryl couldn't stand the thought of Negan putting his hands on Rick, alone fucking him... and to think that Rick liked it nearly drove Daryl insane. Rick was his, only his. That was why he intended to kill that son-of-a-bitch. Negan should never have been Rick's first. That was for him. He was supposed to be Rick's first... and only. Nobody else was ever supposed to touch Rick. And, he didn't want to hear how Rick enjoyed being fucked by someone else. 

"What the fuck...?" Dwight sputtered. 

"We are going to rescue Rick from that black-hearted fucker. Rick is an innocent here. He can't help what Negan is doing to him. But, we are going to save him. Negan is going to pay for raping him. I will kill that bastard myself. Then, I will fuck the memory of Negan from his body. I will mate him myself. He will be my childe and mate. And, I'll send Negan strait to hell!" 

"What about us...?" Dwight whispered, frightened at the chance of losing his childe. 

"You are my sire. We are always going to be together. But, you know how I feel about Rick. He is my soulmate. I've never lied to you about that." Daryl growled. 

"What if Rick doesn't want me around?" Dwight asked. 

"When I mate him, I will be his master. He will have no say in the matter. I can fuck anyone I want. That will be none of his concern... nor will it be any of yours..." 

"Are you saying you will not honor our bond?" Dwight cried, hurt by the implication. 

"If you are asking if I will be faithful to you and Rick, then I will be, as far as my heart is concerned. My bond to you as my sire will never be broken. And, Rick will always have my heart. But, as far as fucking goes, I will bed whoever I choose." Daryl retorted. 

"Well, what if I choose to do the same... or if Rick does? What if we decide to fuck someone else too?" Dwight shot back, angry now. 

"...why don't you try?" Daryl hissed. "And, I will kill anyone that Rick even thinks about. He is going to focus all of his thoughts on me... just as you are..." 

"You... arrogant son-of-a-bitch!" Dwight spat. "You think you can fuck whoever you want but we have to stay faithful... I... won't..." 

"I know better, dear." Daryl smirked. "You are in love with me. You don't want anyone else. And, as far as Rick is concerned, once I destroy Negan and mate him, he will find out what he was missing. Once I've fucked him, Negan will become a distant memory. The only cock he'll be interested in will be mine." 

"What has happened to you...?" Dwight whispered. "You were such a wonderful human. Why has the change made you so evil? You have let the power overwhelm you and turned to it's darkness. You are no better than Negan."

"Glad you understand that. It takes someone as bad as that son-of-a-bitch to destroy him. And, he was the one who made me the way I am. So, now, his descendant will steal his fucking crown. I will be the new leader of the pack." Daryl vowed. 

Dwight was horrified at Daryl's words, hardly able to believe the change in his childe. The blood had truly corrupted him... but, even as Dwight felt the horror, he also knew he was still enthralled with his childe, and would give his life for him. That was what one did in the name of love.


	18. Rise of The Wildling.

Phillip took a minute to pull himself back together after his negative encounter with the sneaky human beauty. He was pissed off, but the rejection had only made him more determined to tame that tempestuous creature. It seemed his former master hadn't been able to handle him, and had allowed him far too much leniency. Phillip would not be letting a human play him for a fool in such a way. That little bitch needed to be brought to heel and Phillip was the vampire for the job.

He was going to mate this human, but first he needed to master him and teach him his place. The human needed to know his place before he was turned. Rick could be as spirited and fiery as he wanted in the privacy of the bedroom, in fact, Phillip wanted him to be wild then, but in public, his ass needed to be submissive. Phillip didn't like his authority challanged. He would put a stop to that shit in a hurry. There was only one king here. And his queen would stand quietly at his side, loyal and loving.

Phillip's steps forward were strong and steady, and strait to his destination. He reached down, grabbing a handful of curls, tearing the beauty away from the boy, dragging him backward, as he struggled to free himself. The boy tried to reach his father, but was held back by his protective vampire heroine. She, smartly, knew enough to try to keep her charge safe. Phillip was in no mood to deal with an angry human child right now. In fact, he was more wont to do something extreme, like eliminate such a nuisance. He didn't really want the child anyway, had only glanced over the idea of using him to control the father, but dismissed the idea as unnecessary almost immediately, deciding he'd take the task of the taming totally upon himself. So, unless Arat controlled the whelp, his future would be very short indeed. 

Phillip pulled Rick to his feet, meeting the fury face on. Those sapphire eyes were blazing, with streaks of amethyst crackling in their flames. Shockingly beautiful beyond imagination, Phillip thought to himself. In fact, he found this human to be extremely intriguing. That is why he wanted it for a mate. He supposed his diet of vampire blood had added to his beauty. But, it had to have a source to draw from... to enhance. So, this creature had been special to begin with. No wonder the 'other' had wanted it. But, this fiery beauty was meant for a far greater master, like Phillip, someone who knew what to do with such a creature. 

Phillip saw the movement before Rick had even loosed his fist, headed in the direction of the smug smirk on Phillip's face, and Phillip's own hand caught Rick's, before delivering a vicious backhand with his own free hand. Rick flew backward, landing on his pretty little ass, dazed by the force of the blow. Phillip strolled over, reaching down and pulling the beauty back to his feet. He pulled the head back to assess the damage, satisfied that, true to his thoughts, the damage was minimal, only a harsh bruise forming across one cheek, which would heal quickly with all the vampire blood already in his veins. He was strong enough to take what Phillip would deal out... and he would be able to take the fucking Phillip was going to give him, as well. He might look like a fragile human, but he was already far into his transformation. 

Phillip was glad he'd found Rick when he had, before the other creature had finished his change. He could finish him in the manner to suit himself. Yes, Rick would be a worthy mate, indeed, an exceptional extention of Phillip himself. 'Thank you, you fucking idiot,' he sent a thought to the fallen master, 'for finding this jewel among all the chaff. He is truly a diamond which will be the final addition to my crown.' Phillip chuckled. 

"That fool called you 'Angel', and it is easy to see why." Phillip told Rick. "You are indeed almost ethereal, in your beauty. But," he grinned at Rick, "I would imagine you as more of a fallen one myself. You would be more like Lucifer himself, I'd think. And...I don't want you sweet, baby. I want you as dark and dirty as possible... the perfect mate for myself. I want you fearless and vicious, second only to myself... But... you will be second, darling. There is only one king here. You will be my queen. You can destroy any other you want, but you will bow to me. You will serve me, and service me, as I dictate. And, any rebellion from you will be dealt with quickly and painfully. Do you understand me?" Phillip demanded. 

Rick was unable to move his head, in the grip Phillip had on him now, and he was still feeling dazed from the blow he'd recieved moments before, but he'd die before he submitted to this jackass. "...FUCK YOU!" he hissed into Phillip's face. 

"...No, darling..." Phillip growled. "You will be the one fucked... and fucked properly, for the first time in your life, I might add. You will be servicing my dick like you were meant to. As my mate, you will slide into your proper place and take your job seriously. And, your job will be making sure you keep me satisfied. It will be a full time job, darling. I have a voracious appetite, and I expect my bitch to have an appetite just as voracious as my own. I want that ass hungry for my cock at all times... as well as that mouth. You need to worship me as your god... because I am your master, now... and I will be your master for all eternity, once I mate you and bring you across."

"...Never!" Rick spat. "I will never bow to you, you son-of-a-bitch! You will have to kill me, first!" 

"We will see about that, beautiful." Phillip laughed, dragging Rick across the yard, over to the table recently abandoned by Martinez and Arat. What better place to put the little bitch in his place... "You are going to learn your place, right now. You will perform for an audience, darling, let every fucking bastard here know exactly who owns you." 

Phillip threw Rick down on the table, then reached down, to grab the tight leather pants with both hands, ripping them from his body, before doing the same to the vest. The vest was nothing. It had already been open, revealing that length of body to perfection. But Phillip wanted this bitch totally nude, just like every bitch he fucked. He reached down to grab the legs, jerking the boots off those feet, as well. He slammed him back down on the table, face first, before kicking his legs apart, and stepping between them. Phillip held the beauty down with a fist full of curls, pinning him to the table as he unzipped and pulled his large hard cock from his pants. His hand reached to grab the ass cheeks, his hand parting the buttocks, to reveal the tight star of his entrance, positioning his cock there, while the human struggled helplessly beneath his hand. 

Phillip took a moment to transform, claws slicing into the flesh of the human as they revealed, his body changing into a monstrous form, hard muscles overlapping each other, knotting over his body, as his cock grew to almost twice it's size, covered with knobby sharp ridges. He let out a roar, and the human's scream was torn from his lungs, as he slammed home, his cock ripping him open, as he buried himself to the hilt inside the sheath of heat. 

Rick felt the scream tear from his lungs, as his ass was ripped apart by something he didn't know, something huge and horrible, making room for itself where there was no space. The pain overwhelmed him, as did the fire that consumed his ass burning up the length of his rectum and into his bowels, as his inner sanctum was literally destroyed. 

His new bitch continued to scream as Phillip destroyed him, tearing him apart, slamming his cock up into his chute to the hilt, over and over. But, in only a few minutes, his new bitch was lying limply, taking his cock like he was supposed to, only moans escaping those sassy lips now. Phillip's cock moved in and out of that hole easily, with the fresh coating of blood, which dripped from it every time he paused to admire his work, before slamming back up into his bitch, hearing yet another pathetic moan. 

In the near future, this bitch would be squealing with ecstacy every time he opened his ass with his cock. He would never even remember rejecting his master then. Phillip slammed up into him one final time, burying himself as deeply as he could before he released his seed, pumping it up into the ass he owned now. He made sure the bitch took every drop, before he pulled away. 

Phillip stepped back and carelessly flipped the creature over, looking down on him possessively, taking pride in his ownership. He reached down, pulling Rick's head up, bringing his mouth down to possess the other's. The beauty didn't offer any resistance now and Phillip fully enjoyed the sweet heat. He nipped at the lips playfully before releasing the mouth entirely, licking at the blood he'd drawn. He could be playful now that he had won. He would finish the mating and transform this bitch into his queen. Phillip's lips drew back in a vicious grin, as he pulled Rick's head to the side, ready to sink fangs into that lovely expanse of throat, and finally taste the golden nectar of his veins... 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Carol was driving the pick-up, her passengers, Daryl and Dwight, giving each other the silent treatment... Dwight still pissed at Daryl over his careless attitude towards their relationship. He hated his smugness, and found it difficult to understand. He still went along on the rescue mission because he just couldn't not go. He was afraid he would lose Daryl, but he would still be there til the end. Daryl was quiet because he knew Dwight wanted an apology and he had no intention of giving him one. He didn't feel that he had been wrong. Just because Dwight was his sire did not mean that he owned or controlled him. Daryl felt he had the right to do as he chose, after everything he had been through, and he wasn't going to let Dwight dictate to him. Carol was quiet, as well. She felt a little awkward, stuck between the two vampires. She had heard the exchange between them, and couldn't help feel for Dwight; but at the same time, she couldn't help her own reaction to Daryl. She didn't know how she was going to explain this to Ezekiel. She knew he would not be happy. He was behind their pick-up right now, driving a van, filled with members of The Kingdom who would be joining the rescue attempt.

Behind Ezekiel was another van driven by Abe; filled with part of the Alexandria family, Rosita, Michonne, Eugene, Tara, and Enid, who had refused to be left behind again, threatening that she would just follow them if they even tried to leave her behind. And, there was a third van bringing up the rear, with Aaron in the driver's seat and Eric beside him. Father Gabriel had chosen to ride with them, as had Jesus, who had joined the team, since he had noone else. In fact, he really wanted to meet this Rick Grimes that everyone was so gung-ho to risk their lives to try to rescue. He was curious what was so special about the guy, that made people not just cut their losses and thank God they had escaped from a monster... and, instead, head right into the lion's den. 

Jesus knew they had been armed as well as they could be... but they were dealing with vampires, a whole fucking pack of them, and Jesus didn't believe that, even if they did manage a rescue, that they wouldn't suffer heavy casualties on their side... if they managed to win, hell he didn't even have much confidance that a win was even possible! But, he did hope to at least meet the man they were all risking their life for... and he really wanted to see if that arrogant ass-hole, Daryl, could prove himself... if he was as powerful as he acted, as Carol had sworn he was, or if the jack-ass would be handed his ass by the master vampire. 

Jesus wished he didn't care if Daryl was killed, but for some stupid fucking reason, he was rooting for the son-of-a-bitch, thinking all that fucking arrogance was only an act, to cover up his own insecurities. Jesus just suspected there was a lot hidden by the vampire, and hoped he was right about that. There was something about the vampire that intrigued Jesus, and he wanted to figure that out. And the only way that would happen was if the fucker managed to survive... so he was rooting for him, go figure. And, he even went along for the ride into the mouth of hell just to quell his curiosity. Couldn't live forever anyway, he told himself. Might as well go out in a blaze of glory, if you had to go out at all. And, so, here he was... 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

"Well, well, well, well... " the voice came out of nowhere, causing Phillip to release Rick and look around, seeing nothing... at first. Then, he noticed something or someone strolling across the dirt of the courtyard, actually several figures were casually strolling into the wide space where the gate had once been. And, even from this distance, Phillip was well aware that the newcomers weren't even remotely human. In fact, they seemed vaguely familiar in some way, though he didn't know how that was.

Phillip watched as the group of four walked toward him as if they had all the time in the world. As they got a bit closer he could tell that there were three males and one female in the band of vampires. They were a pack, of sorts, but they didn't seem to have a leader, even though one of the males had been the one to speak, as though he were the leader, the other three seemingly willing to let him take the lead. 

Phillip figured he'd wait a moment to find out why they had decided to interrupt his mating, whether they were only curious and wanting to watch the entertainment, or if they wanted to be a problem. He certainly didn't mind more of an audience, and they would be free to join his pack later, if they wished. But if they wanted trouble, he could certainly give them more than they bargained for. 

The lean male who had spoken chose to be the one to continue. He ran a hand through his long chestnut curls, shaking his head, as he came to a stop, at some distance from where Phillip stood over Rick. The male with hair the color of silver flowing over his shoulders, moved up beside him. The build of this second one was a twin to this chestnut one, even dressing alike. Hell, they were all dressed alike... tight black jeans and tees, along with work boots... even the female, who stuck close to the lanky male with a wild mane of red hair that was loosely sculpted in a semblance of a mohawk. The female certainly had strange taste if she was mated with that one. She seemed a little classier than that punk, with her carmel-colored bob and careless elegance even in the casual wear. 

"...What have we here?" the curly haired vampire smirked. "Did we just happen to interrupt a little party here?" 

"Who the fuck are you, and why have you trespassed on my territory?" Phillip demanded. 

"...Your territory...?" Curlylocks quirked an eyebrow. "Who says this is your territory...? Could it possibly be the fellow over there, currently pinned to the ground like a damn grasshopper in a biology class...?" The vampire turned to indicate Negan. "By the looks of him, he couldn't possibly have deemed this your territory. He looks like he was protesting such an action to me." 

"... if he was protesting, the fucker lost, didn't he?" Phillip smirked. "Looks like I'm the King of the goddamn hill, after all. " Phillip declared. "And, I was in the middle of something when you interrupted me. Now, are you going to give me a reason for that, or are you going to be joining that fucker or some of his unfortunate pack members that are currently decorating the yard right now?" Phillip asked. 

"Sorry for the interruption, but we don't approve of your methods. The human that you have been so rudely dispicable to did not give consent for your actions, did he?" The vampire inquired. "...Oh, I suppose you wish to know who is speaking to you in this manner, do you not. The name is Damon. These creatures with me are my friends... My mate, Frost," Damon indicated the silver-haired vampire, "soul-mate, Blu," this time he indicated the strange flame-haired creature, "and this vixen, here is Blu's mate, Roze, also a dear friend of mine." Damon finished the introductions, turning back to face Phillip. "And, even though you never paid me the courtesy of introducing yourself, I have already heard it in your mind..." 

The words shocked Phillip. He hadn't realized the creature was powerful enough to read him. That was a bit inconvenient. Didn't think he wanted anyone that powerful in his pack, after all. He guessed he was going to have to take care of this little problem before he could finish his mating. 

"...Sorry to hear that..." Damon said, hearing his thoughts. "And, I guess I'll have to inform you that you are not the King of the Hill here. In fact you are a ridiculously weak and stupid creature. Before I was turned, I was a far more dangerous human than you could ever be. I was the assassin of maggots like you. And, as a vampire you aren't even in my league. And, I still believe in the same goals I had as a human assassin. But, before your demise you should know my human nickname because it fits me in this life as well. I was called the Death Angel. And, it is time for your demise..." 

Phillip never had time to reply, or to send his soldiers forth. Damon was standing in front of him, holding his still beating heart up in front of his face. Phillip looked at it in shock, just before Damon closed his fist around it, crushing it to ash, before dusting his hand off on his black jeans, as Phillip's limp body fell to the ground, his light forever out. 

Damon walked up to the table where Rick lay, limp and weak, pale in the moonlight. He reached down, cupping the curly head in one hand, lifting his head up so he could see him. "I'm sorry, human. Sorry that you were treated in such a manner by that filth. We are not all monsters, not like that anyway. I'm afraid you can not go back to being a human though. You have been brought too far into the transformation and it must be finished." Damon explained to the pretty human who had just been viciously raped by the monster laying dead now. "I myself cannot be involved in the finishing. I am cruel myself, as is my mate. And, I don't wish for you to be harmed any more. Blu is a much more generous creature. He will be gentle with you... and his mate will help. Roze is not as gentle, but she is not cruel. They will finish your transformation. And, you will be your own master. I think that will suit you best. Do you understand, human?" Damon asked. 

"...R-R-icck... not... human....Rick..." Rick whispered. 

Damon smiled down at this human, Rick, understanding. Of course, he wanted to be called by his name."Rick...?" 

The man nodded, in understanding and also giving his consent... grateful that he had been given an explanation, at least, even though he had known he was no longer human... that he was partially transformed and could not go back. But, at least he wasn't going to be Phillip's slave for eternity. "Finish it... then..." Rick whispered. "...please..." 

Damon let Rick's head down on the table and stepped away. Blu and Roze stepped forward.

"Hey, pretty one," Blu smiled. "Life has not been kind to you, has it... not in the after, anyway." He pulled Rick's head up, gently. "I will help to right such wrongs," Blu looked over to Roze who stood silently at his side. "...along with my lady." he added. We will finish your transformation. Then, you can choose what you do with your life, and you will be the slave of none. You will be your own master. Close your eyes, lovely, relax...let us take you away..." 

Rick closed his eyes slowly. He was so exhausted and his body hurt so much. It would be nice to rest. He felt the cold lips press to his throat, and gasped at the pain of razor sharp fangs sliding through his flesh... but he had felt this before with Negan, and knew it would fade quickly... as it did. He relaxed into it, feeling the gentle pull of the blood from his veins. Then, he felt the stir of arousal begin, as well. There was a soft chuckle against his throat, before a voice floated into his mind. 

'It's, ok, pretty one. You can enjoy it...' Blu soothed.

Rick suddenly felt the press of wetness against his lips, opening his mouth instinctively, closing his lips around the flesh of the girl's wrist, and nursing at it gently.

Roze let out a soft sigh, feeling an undeniable pleasure herself. But, it wasn't really sexual, more maternal; like a babe nursing at her breast. She was suddenly feeling very protective of this creature... and realized this was going to be her childe, hers and Blu's. She let out a soft chuckle. It was so strange and yet so wonderful...She relaxed into the feeling, drifting slightly, enjoying the nursing infant at her wrist. 

"Ok... ok, my dear heart... let the babe go now..." Roze was pulled back to the present, by Blu, tugging her arm free from Rick's mouth. She blinked drowsily, then looked down at the peaceful face of the man, whose lips were smeared with her blood, watching his tongue slide slowly over the wetness, chasing the last of it, before letting out a contented sigh, his eyes still closed. 

"Come, my dear." Blu pulled her away. "Let his transformation complete. Our part is over." Blu led her back to stand with Damon and Frost, to await the reawakening. Roze felt a bit of a euphoria settling over her. Blu was feeling something else. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like he was glowing inside, the warmth he normally got when he fed, nothing compared to this. And, the blood had an unusual taste to it too. It had actually been sweet, instead of the hearty rich coppery taste he usually enjoyed. There had been an earthiness to it, but also a light sweetness he'd never tasted before. And, it was addicting. This was his and Roze's childe, but he didn't think it would be wise to remain near their babe. He had a feeling he would become obsessed with this childe in a way that would be unhealthy. 

"Yes, friend," Damon said softly next to his ear. "You are right. There is something different about this creature. I have only now just realized. But, it is not his fault... and it is not a bad thing, truly. It just seems we have brought about a new transformation. And, now, I understand why these other vampires had such a fascination with him..." 

"Right you are, my childe..." Damon felt the press of an arm over his shoulder at the same moment he heard the voice. He jerked away in shock, finding himself suddenly standing alone at a distance from his group, looking at the strange figure standing with them. 

Damon stared at the creature, knowing, then he dropped to his knees, as did his friends, and every other creature in the courtyard who had still been standing. It was only now that Damon became aware of all of the other vampires, and realized that they had not moved to try and defend their master. Now he could see that they had all been frozen in place... as the little drama played out between him and Phillip. He stared at this creature in amazement, knowing it had been the cause. 

The creature slid back the cowl of his cape, revealing a translucent pale face, that held such power it was difficult gaze upon. The power emanating from the creature was dizzying. And, Damon knew this was his sire... was the sire of all of his friends, as well as the Creature he had destroyed and the one lying pinned to the ground now, as well as the rogue who was on his knees outside the fence, the one Damon and his group had walked past on their way into the courtyard. A rich mop of silver and gold hair spilled over the shoulders, glistening with a life of it's own. In fact, this creature seemed to be made up of parts with a life of their own, and was held together by the strength of the creature's will alone. 

"You are right in your observations, my childe. It is only my will that holds this form together, keeps it from shattering into a dust, to go drifting off into the universe." Lucien explained. "And, I felt your discovery, even though I had gone under again. I reached out from the distance to assist you because I knew your cause was right. I'm afraid your brother was not what he was supposed to be, neither of your brothers, in fact. I chose them because they were strong and I thought they might survive. I did not realize they would be so cruel in the process... especially the one you dispatched. And, I am afraid I will have to dispose of all his childer, as well..." 

Lucien turned to all of Phillip's remaining pack, as they were frozen on their knees, sweeping a hand through the air; and suddenly only a huge pile of ashes was left littering the ground, as all those vampires had been instantly incinerated. "I have taken care of that mistake..." Lucien said softly. As for this other," he indicated Negan's form on the ground, " I do not think him too far gone. He is cruel, to be sure, but he is a vampire, and we are of a cruel nature..." Lucien walked past where Damon was kneeling, strolling over to the table where Rick's body was laying. 

Damon rose to his feet now, following his master, seeing as Lucien did, the body of this creature glowing, a golden sheen encasing it. Damon didn't understand, but Lucien apparently did. 

"Yes..." he whispered, reverantly. "You have indeed found a golden child. I had heard of the Fae, that they live inside these human bodies until they die as humans do. Most of the time these golden ones are not even aware of the power they have buried deep inside themselves. It was the way the Fae survived extinction. Because when the human body dies, the Fae leave this shell and enter into a new one, to live out another life. This process is repeated over and over as the Fae are immortal unless they choose to die...as most do, sooner or later... as they forget they are Fae and they follow the human shell into death." Lucien explained, his eyes fastened upon the glowing figure of the once human, Rick Grimes. 

"And, there is a Fae inside this body?" Damon asked.

"No. There is no Fae inside this body." Lucien said quietly. "This is a Fae, himself. When the human received the immortal dark blood, the Fae was trapped. And, it melded to the human, they became one. But, in the process, the Fae forgot itself. It only knew itself as human. When the vampire, Negan, found this creature he was instantly attracted to him. It was because of the Fae inside. And, Phillip was also attracted, even more so because of the melding that had taken place." Lucien continued. All vampires are attracted to the Fae. It has always been. They are true immortals, not like us. They need not take in life to exist... because they are life. But, this is a conundrum. This creature will come back as a hybrid... so I know not what side it will draw from..." 

"What does that mean?" Damon asked 

"All I know is that this creature will be more powerful than anything on earth, a god of sorts." Lucien replied. "And, I have a feeling he is not going to be happy with some people. You, my childe, are fortunate. You and your friends will be safe. He will remember your kindness. I am not so sure of others. But, noone will master him now." Lucien added. "I only hope he will be kind to myself. I need to ask him for a gift. I am in need and only he can help me. I had gone to ground when I felt the presence of a golden one. That is why I returned. He is the only one who can save me..." 

Lucien trailed off, as he watched the creature open his eyes... iridescent jewels...sapphires, gleaming with the fiery streaks of amethyst. His glowing body sat up slowly, and he shook his head, as if trying to clear it, his long curls catching the lights, and sending out iridescent streaks in all directions... a rainbow of color bouncing off him... pure energy. Then, he let out a cry, of alarm, just a sigh... not real pain, as a pair of translucent wings slid free from his back. The wings shuddered for a moment, before suddenly unfurling, shuddering again, drying themselves, before spreading around the glowing body... their beautiful iridescent color now revealed. 

Rick looked around at everyone, his eyes wide in surprise, his wings wrapped around his body like a protective cloak. Then, he quirked his head to the side, hearing the roar of the engines before anyone else did. He was just learning what he was, but his memories of himself as Rick were still intact and with his new powers he was able to discern the presence of his friends in the approaching vehicles... and the knowledge made him smile with pleasure. He rose to his feet, standing and waiting for them to arrive.


	19. Turning Back Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to wrap things up in a neat little bow. Gave a simple clean ending, as I take a break for a while. Looking forward to my time  
> on the outside. It's short and sweet... unlike myself. Thank you all who stuck with it til the end. Happy reading.

Lucien and Damon turned to watch what Rick had his eyes set on; Roze, Frost and Blu also staring in the same direction. Everyone else was still frozen into inactivity by Lucien, even Merle, who made a strange lone figure, kneeling outside the fence. Apparently, the approaching Calvary felt the same, as it pulled to a stop at a short distance from Merle's lone kneeling figure.

The passenger side of the pick-up truck opened just ahead of the driver's side, Daryl emerging first, followed by Carol, then Dwight soon after. Daryl was looking at the kneeling figure in confusion, before walking slowly, cautiously, toward it. He stopped a few feet from the figure, even more confused, standing and just staring, totally lost in concentration, almost forgetting his reason for this excursion in the first place. 

"What the fuck?" Daryl exclaimed. 

He looked at the face of the kneeling figure. This was a vampire... and it was frozen... just like Negan had frozen Rick. He didn't remember this vampire as part of Negan's pack, but there was something so familiar about it. Daryl racked his brain, trying to find the solution... and slowly it came to him. Family... this was family... But, he had no family left, or at least he hadn't thought he did. And, this wasn't the family of having the same vampire blood connection either... though there was that, as well. His knees suddenly gave out as it hit him... and he sank to the ground. 

"...Merrryyylll!" Daryl wailed, reaching out to grab the jacket of the kneeling man, trying to touch his brother. He only managed to topple his brother onto the ground, and quickly had to set him upright again. He was like a fucking statue.

Daryl didn't know what to do. Merle was frozen but he was still alive in there. Somebody had done this shit to him and Daryl wanted to know who. He wanted to talk to his long-lost brother, find out what the hell had been going on with him... where the fuck he had been all these years, and why he hadn't seen fit to inform his brother he was still alive in this fucking world. And, Daryl wanted to know just how his brother had ended up a vampire the same as he had... and why they had the same vampire blood in them; since he could scent his blood lineage. But before Daryl could go into a rage and attack anyone, to try to find out who had done this to his brother, a voice entered his mind... 

'...Daryl...' 

Daryl's head jerked up, Rick's voice in his head... but it was different somehow, didn't sound like Rick, had a strange hypnotic affect on him. He realized this, and still couldn't help how it effected him. His rage vanished instantly... and a peace came over him. He was still confused but he couldn't raise the anger in himself anymore. Daryl didn't realize it, but the mindset of his whole army had been affected in much the same manner. All fear and anger and anxiety had been stripped from the minds of everyone waiting behind Daryl... a calm peace coming over all of them. 

Lucien let out a small smile, feeling the calm wash over him, knowing where it was coming from, but even he was not strong enough to resist. He felt it wash over everything in the vacinity, like a tidal wave. It appeared Rick was taking over; and he was settling the problems effectively. Rick was going to deal with everyone... but he seemed to be starting with Daryl. 

"...stay..." only one word, but it held everyone in it's sway, and noone could move. Rick hadn't been malicious in his command, but stern... simply rooting everyone to where they were standing... except for Daryl. Rick walked out to meet the man... 

Daryl's eyes were fastened on Rick, unable to look away. He was still concerned about his brother, but the sight of Rick had him mesmerized. The creature waking towards him was not the Rick he was familiar with. This creature was more beautiful than anything he'd ever encountered... Rick magnified by one hundred, he supposed, a transformed Rick... no longer even remotely human. Daryl could feel such immense power in this creature... and he even felt a little fear, something he had never felt with Rick when he was still human. 

As for Rick, he felt it himself... knowing he was more powerful than any of these creatures around him, understanding that he was above them all. Nobody could harm him now; they couldn't touch him, unless he let them. His body no longer glowed, but it was inside him. It was his power. And, his wings were only still evident, because they were covering his nudity. But, even as he thought about it, the wings shimmered, then disappeared, and Rick stood before Daryl looking very much like human Rick had, but also very different. 

Rick was now dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and boots; human attire. But his face was beyond beautiful, and his hair hung in luxurious curls over his shoulders, rich and shining, with hundreds of strands of gold, glittering in the beautiful chestnut curls. And, his skin was smooth and flawless now, the years having dropped away. He appeared to be far younger, no more than twenty-five human years at the most. And, though Daryl knew he himself had changed much upon his own transformation and had regained a certain amount of his own youth; Rick's transformation was far more drastic. 

"Your brother, Daryl...?" Rick said quietly, posing a question, but already knowing. 

"...Yeah..." Daryl replied. "Didn't know he was still alive... or whatever..." 

"And... you would like some time with him, correct?" 

"Yeah... but he's a damn statue... who did that shit to him... what's going on...?" Daryl was having trouble collecting his thoughts. 

"It's ok. I understand. You and I can speak later. We have the time...and much to discuss. I did not do this, but I can change it..." 

Rick glanced over at Merle's frozen form, and suddenly he wasn't anymore; unfortunate for Merle, because as soon as he was unfrozen he fell forward into an ungraceful face plant into the dust. 

Merle came up sputtering, shaking his head to clear the dust from his face, as he stumbled to his feet. He had been frozen but his mind had been taking in everything that had been going on. The appearance of his sire, the ancient vampire, Lucien; also the sire of Phillip, Negan, and the new quartet; Damon, Frost, Blu and Roze. This father seemed to have been rather busy, Merle thought. He was also aware of Damon's killing of the master, Phillip... of Lucien taking out the rest of Phillip's soldiers soon after. That was one powerful ass vampire, was Merle's assumption. But, then the transformation and rebirth of Rick Grimes! That was some powerful shit, too. Rick appeared to now be the most powerful creature here... and a true immortal. But, even the arrival of his brother and the calvary didn't quell the hunger Merle was feeling. He felt starved, wondering if he would even get a damn meal tonight.

Rick had been going to leave Daryl and Merle for their reunion, but he could feel an almost desperation in the creature, Merle, and decided to take sympathy on him first. He walked over to Merle, offering his wrist. Merle looked at him, confused, as did Daryl. 

"It's ok. I know you are hungry. I can provide. And, it will not harm me. Then, you two can have your reunion. I have a few things to take care of while you catch up..." Rick replied. 

Merle looked over at his brother, then back to Rick, before taking Rick's offered wrist. He was very gentle, even with his thirst burning through his veins. He knew this wasn't something to take lightly. And, surprisingly it only took a few swallows to satisfy him. He looked up at Rick in surprise, the golden blood already warming his body completely. 

Rick smiled. "Yes, my blood has transformed you... though you are still a vampire. You are different now. You will no longer be confined to darkness, as I am not. You will be at home in light or night. That is my gift. And, I can share it as I see fit, as can I share many things. Have your reunion with your brother now. I will speak with you both later." Rick walked away, giving Daryl and Merle the chance to reconnect. 

Rick walked back over to Lucien. "Hello, ancient one. I understand what you need from me. It appears your hold on yourself is fragile. You have grown weak in your age. You need my blood to heal you before you turn to dust. My blood will bind you permanently, as well as give you the opportunity to return to the day. It will also stabilize you mentally. I have no problem with your request. The fae part of me was always a gentle soul although a powerful one. And, my human skin was a kind man, as well. The dark blood was the lesser of the gifts I received. So, yes, you may have the gift..." Rick held out his wrist for the second time, knowing that he would be sharing much over time with many. 

After taking his gift, Lucien thanked Rick and vanished. He would be returning for visits later, but not anytime soon. He was leaving Rick to handle things now... knowing he was capable of doing so. 

Rick headed in the direction of the caravan, sensing friends there... and he got reacquainted with his friends, as well as introducing himself to some new ones. He stopped to talk to Jesus for a bit of a private aside... knowing a secret the man wasn't even aware of.

"...you probably don't understand why I singled you out, do you?" Rick said. 

"...no, to be honest. I'm a bit confused." Jesus replied. 

"Well, I need to be honest with you. I can sense your attraction to Daryl, and your confusion by that attraction. No, you and Daryl have no future. I would never allow that. Daryl is mine, and though he seems to think he can do as he chooses, he will find out differently. I don't take my relationships so casually, and Daryl is my lifemate. But, that is not what I want to talk to you about. I understand your attraction, and though you'd never guess it, the reason he acts the way he does to you is because he feels the attraction to. He just won't admit it. It is because he is a vampire, and vampires are naturally attracted to magic and the fae... and you, friend, are a cousin in the family. You are an elf, hidden inside a human skin. You do not have the power I have... but you have some. Elves lose themselves much faster to the human than fae do. And, your power is but a whisper of theirs, but it is enough to attract the vampire. I will help you later, meld your two parts into one, and set your power free. But, find yourself someone else. Daryl is very much taken. Now, excuse me but I have one more person to address personally." Rick ended the conversation, and walked over to talk to Carol. 

Carol found herself the center of Rick's attention and she was flattered but nervous. She couldn't imagine why he wished to speak to her. 

"Hello, little witch. I have a feeling you and I are destined to become great friends... as will you and Daryl...," at the mention of Daryl, Carol blushed deeply, the memory coming instantly to mind of their unusual experience. Rick smiled, knowing everything. "It is ok. I can see Daryl was being naughty. But, I want to assure you, it won't happen again. And, the vision was one he planted in your mind. You and he will not be together in such a way in the future. He's a vampire and used his power to trick you. Of course there is the attraction because of your magic. Vampires are always attracted to other supernatural creatures and vice-versa. But, I am capable of keeping that randy dog in check, believe me. We will all be great friends in the future, along with your King. It was lovely to meet you. I will talk to everyone else later. Now, excuse me, while I go take care of the rest of this problem." 

Carol stared after the departing figure, amazed. This all powerful creature was so kind, but she had a feeling he could be terrifying if he chose to be, and she really did not want to witness that. 

Rick made his way over to where his son and Arat sat frozen, waving a hand over them and freeing them from the state they were in. He reunited with his son, hugging him, telling him this changed nothing, that he was still Carl's father and always would be. Then, he sent his son off to find Enid, and stayed to speak to Arat. He thanked her for protecting his son, telling her that she was free to pursue a relationship with 'Maggie' as long as the woman consented. Rick, then unfroze Negan's whores, Maggie included, letting Arat introduce herself to the young woman, then lead her off somewhere so they could talk. Rick wasn't going to interfere. He would let them decide what happened between them. 

Next Rick addressed Negan's other whores. They could decide for themselves what they wanted to do. But, Sherry was no longer in control of Maggie or any of the other girls. She was just another one of them. They were simply enhanced humans now. Rick had saved Negan and his pack for last, and finally walked over to his former master and captor. 

Rick had a lot of mixed feelings toward Negan. He knew now there was an attraction between him and the vampire, because of his fae. But, he had an anger because of what the vampire had done to him and his family, including Daryl. Negan needed to pay for his crimes and Rick knew exactly how to do that. Rick knew Daryl would be pissed if he let the vampire live, but he'd just have to get over it. Rick knew the vampire had been cruel, but that was just his nature. He hadn't killed Daryl, only tortured and humiliated him. And, Rick knew Negan had never wanted to kill Daryl, had, in fact, even had a certain admiration for him. His behavior to the redneck had more to do with jealousy than anything else, a jealousy over the relationship Daryl had with Rick. And, Rick felt his punishment would make up for that. He had a plan on how to make Negan pay for what he had done, 

Some time later, Rick was satisfied with the execution of his plan. His mind wipe of all of Negan's pack was finished. Negan's mind now only held the information Rick had put there. Negan was no longer the leader. Dwight was the master and Negan's sire as well as Simon's and the rest of the pack. Rick had reversed their roles, so that Negan's memories and Dwight's were exchanged... he even went so far as to heal Dwight's scar, giving it to Negan, to make the transformation complete. 

Now, the whole pack saw Dwight as the master... including Negan's former whores, and even Spencer. Rick had also healed him, mind-wiping him, giving him to Dwight as a gift. Spencer had no memories of anything. He was a blank slate. Dwight was free to give him any memories he wanted. Spencer had always been a pain in the ass as a human, but Dwight could possibly turn him into the perfect mate now, with the mind wipe. 

And, the mind wipe had removed Dwight from Daryl, which could have only been heartbreak for the vampire, anyway. Daryl would never love him. And, Rick was well aware of the bravado of the vampire who was his lifemate. He put on quite the show, but Rick knew his heart, and that heart beat only for him. That's why he was going easy on his lover, after some of the stunts he had pulled, and his cruelties. That wasn't the real Daryl. That was why Rick loved him... because he knew the real in him. Daryl wouldn't need to put up such a front in the future. Rick would help him with his insecurities... and give him no reason to have them. Rick was loyal, had always been and had no reason to change now. 

Rick sent Dwight off with his new pack, a pair of soldiers carrying an unconscious Negan. His experience had taken much out of him. He had been allowed to feed off his brothers to aid in his healing... but now needed to sleep it off. The mind wipe had been especially draining for him... because he tried to resist it, not wanting to lose Rick or his status as the master. But, inevitably he had lost, and his mind was cleared. Now, when the pack woke on the next night, everything would be in place for Dwight's reign. 

Rick had decided he was going to go back to The Kingdom. It would be his home. He invited the new quartet of vampires to join him there, along with Daryl's newfound brother. Rick planned to give all of these vampires a dose of his blood to transform them into day or night creatures. They seemed to be agreeable to this. Then, Rick's new plan would be set in motion. This new breed of vampire would set forth to rid the world of all these rotting corpses that walked the earth. It was a huge task, but he knew his team would be up for it. They were goin to turn the world back. And, along the way, maybe they could enjoy a new life before them, as well.


End file.
